Steam&Visions (traducción)
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Ser capaces de ver al otro a cualquier hora era un plus pero fantasías, deseos y lujuria eran la otra cara de la moneda. Visiones peculiares han plagado las noches del rey de Fanelia, y no del tipo que podía discutir o en las que pudiera actuar. después de todo, ¿podía decirle a alguien que estaba padeciendo de algo similar a sueños húmedos sobre cierta jovencita de ojos místicos?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimers; ¡No soy dueña de nada! (no me dejen, terminaría en desastre) Aun así, espero disfruten esto. Gracias a Banryuu quien me ayudó a editar esto, ella es la mejor. Esto será una especie de fic de drabbles, cada capítulo es independiente de los demás.**

 **Steam & visions**

 **Introducción**

Desde que se habían separado, Van y Hitomi compartían un vínculo especial. Por medio del pendiente, y mientras sus sentimientos se mantuvieran en sintonia con los del otro, podían verse en cualquier momento. Su deseo de estar cerca era tan fuerte en ambos, que cruzaba el espacio entre los dos planetas.

Ellos se sentían extasiados por explorar el alcance del vínculo, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, y a través de ensayo y error, se las arreglaron para continuar con su relación. Dulce y tierna, en ocasiones amarga como suelen ser los romances a distancia, pero se las arreglaban. Aprendieron a compartir algunos sueños, pero usualmente se veían en contextos de la vida diaria y desde que Van era quien portaba el pendiente, era usualmente él quien visitaba a Hitomi en la Tierra. Para ellos todo iba a la perfección, y si peleaban nunca era por demasiado tiempo. Más que nada se extrañaban demasiado como para permanecer enojados el uno con el otro. No siempre era fácil ya que ambos eran demasiado tercos, y nunca admitían cuando estaban equivocados, pero se las arreglaban.

Pasaron tres años y como todo adolescente enamorado en desarrollo, ambos habían debido pasar por algunos cambios. Hitomi creció desarrollando más sus curvas junto a la tonificada figura ganada practicando atletismo. Van había sufrido un súbito crecimiento tardío que le había dejado una estatura cercana a la de su difunto hermano, junto con un par de fuertes y anchos hombros.

Con cada etapa de su crecimiento ambos se molestaban o consolaban el uno al otro sobre aquello que los molestaba. Cuando al fin lograron hablar al respecto, y fue solo una vez que habían discutido por no decir lo que estaba mal con ambos. Aquello prácticamente se volvió una especie de ritual: Hitomi molestaba a Van cuando ella se volvió más alta que él por algunos meses, él se desquitó con ella cuando fue el turno de Hitomi de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Van consoló a Hitomi cuando se había sentido mal por su falta de curvas en comparación con las otras chicas de su edad, mientras que a él no podrían importarle menos aquellas jovencitas. Él solo quería torcerles el cuello por deprimir tanto a Hitomi y bajar su autoestima cuando ellos no necesitaban nada de eso. Aquel tema en particular lo había dejado con las mejillas sonrojadas por una semana entera, y visitando a un doctor por solicitud de uno de sus consejeros. Un año después, cuando Hitomi al fin consiguió tener más curvas, le dijo que había descubierto que aquellas mismas chicas usaban relleno en la ropa interior, a diferencia de ella. Van se sonrojó hasta las orejas debido al tema, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, eso y la visión de Hitomi riendo mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía. Van se preocupó cuando la notó bajando de peso y desvelándose antes de un examen, armando a un escándalo de proporciones épicas cuando Hitomi se quebró a causa de la presión y el estrés. Aquello se resolvió luego de dos semanas de complete silencio entre el par y una buena hora de excusas y algunas lágrimas.

Todo era perfecto, o lo más cercano posible en una relación a distancia entre dos mundos. Perfecto excepto por una cosa.

Si sus cuerpos habían pasado por varios cambios, también sus expectativas y poderes. Hitomi había dejado de leer las cartas pero seguía siendo una vidente. Van era diligente en su entrenamiento y viendo a su dama, pero con cuerpos maduros venían mentes maduras.

Ser capaces de ver al otro en cualquier momento era un plus en su relación, pero fantasías, deseos y lujuria eran la otra cara de la moneda.

Siendo un joven rey soltero con una enamorada tan lejos, y el poder de garantizar sus más profundos deseos, pero no la mejor de las suertes, Van no tardó en llegar a la situación en que se encontraba. Él tenía menos control sobre su propio poder que Hitomi, y al parecer su sangre dragoniana estaba haciendo un desastre con lo que él deseaba ver. Sus deseos sobre Hitomi. Esto acababa brindándole visiones en la noche que lo dejaban sin aliento y necesitando baños de agua fría.

Lo que él veía era la vida diaria de Hitomi, justo lo que normalmente discutían, salvo que él no podía interactuar con ella o mostrar su presencia. En estos casos lo que él veía era muy íntimo. Luego de varios de estos episodios que lo dejaban sin aire y dolorido, su mente racional le proveía de los elementos que estas visiones tenían en común: Hitomi y agua. Éstas no eran el tipo de visiones que podía compartir o discutir, especialmente con su amada ya que ella era la protagonista de todas.

Y en realidad, ¿cómo podría explicarle que estaba sufriendo de algo similar a sueños húmedos?

 _(Notas de la autora: No me avergüenzo del último juego de palabras. ¡Y ahora comencemos a leer las locuras de Van con visiones vaporosas ¿Soy una mala persona por querer torturarlo?)_

 _(Notas de la traductora: Sí, sí, torturemos a Van, siempre es divertido jugar con nuestro inocente rey de alas blancas xD)_


	2. Primera Visión

**_"Disclaimer; Y comenzó la diversión… Tengan miedo._**

 ** _No en serio, espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Banryuu me ayudó a editar esto, y estaré por siempre agradecida."_**

 ** _Miniclio_**

 **Primera visión**

Lluvia.

Van estaba cansado, el día había sido largo y la temporada de lluvias estaba sobre ellos. Mucha gente había recuperado sus casas pero aún había muchos que necesitaban un techo. Sus consejeros estaban buscando cualquier alianza que pudieran conseguir y sus nuevos generales seguían en entrenamiento.

Sí, el día había sido largo y cansado, pero ahora finalmente tenía la oportunidad de irse a dormir. Afuera el cielo oscurecía por las nubes y el inicio de la lluvia. El chipi chipi de las gotas de lluvia lo arrullaban para dormir con un último pensamiento sobre la dama de su corazón en la Luna Mística.

Cuando abrió sus ojos no estaba en ningún lugar cercano a su habitación. Era de día, y llovía fuertemente en una ciudad que no podía reconocer. Todo parecía estar hecho de acero, vidrio y concreto. ¿La Luna Fantasma? ¿Pero cómo? Mirando a sus manos vio a través de ellas. Entonces él estaba en una visión, pero faltaba algo. ¿Dónde estaba Hitomi? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… extraño? Cómo si su corazón fuera a explotar y salirse de su pecho…

Había tanto ruido, Hitomi le había dicho una vez que Tokyo, la ciudad donde ella vivía, nunca dormía y siempre estaba llena de ruido. Era desconcertante y lo distraía, pero aún así podía percibir algo. Pisadas, alguien corría en su dirección y el ritmo le era familiar. ¡Ahí! Él conocía ese sonido, esta sensación, y demasiado bien. Completamente seguro vio entre la bruma a su querida Hitomi corriendo bajo la lluvia. Ella parecía estar en un apuro, y no portaba una sombrilla, estaba usando su chaleco para protegerse un poco, pero no era muy efectivo dado que solo estaba usando una mano, la otra mantenía seguro su portafolios escolar contra su pecho.

Él estaba listo para atraparla, pero ella pasó a través de él, estúpida visión. Y entonces, en cuanto sus cuerpos colisionaron, él comenzó a gravitar hacia ella. Él no estaba moviéndose realmente y aun así, se mantenía a unos pocos pies de ella constantemente, siguiéndola en su frenética carrera. Pronto parecieron alcanzar su lugar de destino: lo que Hitomi le había explicado un par de veces era, una "estación de trenes".

Él observó mientras ella abordaba a un vagón medio lleno y finalmente tomó aliento. Dado que ella no se movería mucho a partir de aquí, Van se tomó su tiempo para observarla. Ella estaba completamente empapada, las mejillas rojas, su respiración entrecortada por su reciente carrera. Ella dejó que el brazo enroscado alrededor de su bolsa se relajara y lo dejó caer junto a su cuerpo. Su chaleco estaba siendo inspeccionado y agregado a la bolsa, empapado como estaba no podía usarlo justo ahora. Ella se estabilizó tomándose de un tubo cuando la puerta se cerró y la máquina comenzó a moverse.

A pesar de que ella era absolutamente hermosa para Van sin importar la situación, en ese preciso momento él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Sus piernas temblando levemente, provocando que su falda plisada, verde y corta se sacudiera con suavidad. Con el movimiento del tren había gotas cayendo repentinamente de la prenda, siguiendo la curva de sus piernas. Gotas de lluvia se arrastraban por entre sus cabellos, siguiendo su largo cuello y perdiéndose bajo el escote de la blusa.

Su muy húmeda blusa.

Su muy húmeda blusa blanca.

Su muy húmeda y muy transparente blusa blanca.

Su muy húmeda y muy transparente y blusa blanca que se estaba adhiriendo a sus senos.

Sus respiraciones rápidas estaban forzando la fina tela sobre su pecho. Van olvido como respirar. Olvidó cómo parpadear. Olvidó su nombre y cómo pensar. Su universo entero minimizado por los senos de su novia, y su ser entero observándola de nuevo. Aquellos labios rosas entreabiertos para tomar más aire, y gruñir ligeramente por ser tan idiota como para haber olvidado la sombrilla en casa aquella mañana, cuando ella SABÍA que llovería a cántaros más tarde aquel día. Cada varios minutos ella se estremecía por el frío y él solo deseaba cobijarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a un lugar más cálido y confortable.

Ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y él estaba perdido en su imagen, bebiendola como si ella fuera un oasis en el medio del desierto. La extrañaba tanto y ser capaz de ver un poco de su vida diaria era como si aquello fuera todo lo que él necesitaba en aquel momento, aun si ella no podía verlo a él. Fue entonces cuando él la notó repentinamente tensa y rígida, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosamente y su rostro mostrando alguna clase de… ¿miedo? ¿De qué estaba tan asustada?

Entonces él lo sintió. Alguien los estaba observando, o más bien, observando a Hitomi. El peso de su mirada era suficiente para hacerse notar por ambos, y no de buena manera.

Ahora, Van era un guerrero, un luchador y podía reconocer la sensación de un enemigo listo para atacar y causar dolor, y este no era ese sentimiento. Era más malévolo y perverso. Completamente enfocado en Hitomi de una forma que lo ponía de los nervios. Mientras Hitomi se sentía cada vez más nerviosa a cada segundo, él se las ingenió para dar un vistazo a su alrededor y tratar de localizar la fuente de aquel sentimiento inquietante. El vagón estaba más lleno que antes gracias a la última parada, pero aún había espacio para moverse. Él estaba atrás de Hitomi quien estaba frente a la puerta esperando ahí por su parada, había gente por todos lados pero no tanta como para presionarse unos contra otros. Había ancianos sentados aquí y allá, algunas chicas que, como Hitomi, portaban uniformes, niños conversando alegremente, algunos hombres con ojos cansados, incluso una mujer mayor lista para caer dormida, ninguno de ellos emitía nada alarmante. Ninguno ponía atención alguna a la hermosa chica excepto él. ¿Entonces quién?

¡Ahí! Justo a la izquierda de Hitomi, alejado algunos pies había un hombre de mediana edad. Su cara se notaba sudorosa, ¿o lo parecía a causa de la lluvia? Era obvio que intentaba no mostrar muchas emociones. Estaba medio calvo y se notaba su barriga debajo de un suéter tejido que daba al ambiente un distintivo aroma a lana mojada. Sus ojos, pequeños y brillantes de un azul grisáceo estaban enfocados en la joven, y lo que vio en ellos le disgustaba. Él avanzaba lentamente hacía las puertas y la vidente. Sus manos flexionándose constantemente como preparándose para aferrárse de algo.

¿Acaso esa escoria malviviente planeaba manosear a su chica? ¡En un lugar público sin salida! ¿Hasta quien sabía cuándo y delante de él! De ninguna jodida manera. ¡Sobre su cadáver! ¡Aquello seguramente no sucedería ni ahora ni en un millón de años! ¡¿Quién demonios se creía?!

Antes de darse cuenta, y con un poderoso gruñido que habría hecho a Rhum sentirse orgulloso, Van se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre listo para desgarrarlo. Al no formar parte de este mundo, pasó a través de él, pero instantáneamente pudo ver las retorcidas fantasías de ese pervertido. Cómo planeaba acorralarla y cortarle a la chica toda vía de escape. La forma en que planeaba acariciar el reverse de su mano contra su falda pretendiendo que era obra del traqueteo del vagón. Entonces manosearía completamente sus nalgas. Van sabía que Hitomi podría haber hecho algo para entonces, pero este idiota no lo sabía, y simplemente asumía que ella se dejaría hacer completamente indefensa. Van estaba siendo forzado a ver esta retorcida fantasía con el único consuelo de saber que solo era la mente de aquel pervertido.

En la fantasía, el hombre imaginó cómo dejaría su mano libre vagar por su costado hasta alcanzar su pecho, y como su aliento golpearía el oído de la joven mientras él cerraba la distancia entre ambos. Él estaba soñando con el tipo de sonidos que saldrían de entre sus labios. Este idiota incluso había captado mal el sonido de su voz, lo que ayudó a Van a dilucidar que era real y que no lo era. Sus nervios estaban deshaciéndose cuando vio al pervertido planeando dejar su mano ir por debajo de su falda, buscando tocarla al frente mientras apretujaba uno de sus senos por encima de su blusa mojada. ¿Cómo osaba imaginarse dejar que su mano se metiera en su ropa interior esperando que ella lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo? ¿Haciéndola retorcerse mientras pasaba su lengua rasposa por su oído? Él no podía, Van simplemente no podía seguir parado viendo más de aquella basura. No podía sucederle eso a su amada, él no dejaría que eso pasara. ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de actuar así con una mujer, y nadie tenía el derecho de pensar de esa forma sobre Hitomi!

Van podía ser su amante, pero nunca habría hecho algo como esto. Ciertamente él (absolutamente) había tenido algunas fantasías sobre ella, y aun así él nunca actuaría de esta manera. Él no la forzaría a nada y esperaba primero cortejarla apropiadamente antes de intentar algo más, y nada sin su completo consentimiento. Balgus no había criado a un animal, si no a un rey después de todo. Lo que estaba presenciando era absolutamente asqueroso e inaceptable. En Fanelia todos sabían sobre su relación con la vidente, era del conocimiento público. También era del conocimiento público que tratar de entrometerse en la vida amorosa del rey era una manera segura de meterse en serios problemas. Este despreciable ejemplo de ser humano habría enfrentado el peor castigo posible de haber estado en Gaea. Verlo imaginarse frotando su pelvis contra Hitomi en esta retorcida fantasía fue lo que sobrepasó su límite y lo llenó de ira.

Van salió de la fantasía del pervertido con un rugido y su cuerpo translúcido se movió por cuenta propia. Primero se puso entre Hitomi y esta amenaza, y mientras seguía resoplando como un caballo desbocado, se concentró. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza comenzó a buscar en lo más profundo de su ser, y vertió todo lo que tenía en una sola orden.

¡ATRÁS!

Su cuerpo era una barrera y su voluntad fluía poderosa como un maremoto. Aquella fuerza invisible golpeó al hombre directamente en la cara, y éste tropezó antes de caer. Para el resto del vagón parecía que el tipo había topado contra la nada. Su rostro reflejaba un miedo primitivo, no podía explicarlo, él solo sabía que aquello podría significar su muerte. Hitomi volteó para ver al torpe hombre caer de sentón, su expresión mostrando una mezcla entre perplejidad y alivio.

Ella lo había sentido aproximarse, pero no había sabido cómo actuar. Ante todo, la joven debía admitir que la ansiedad la había paralizado, poniendo al principio miedo y un poco de paranoia en sus pensamientos. Esta clase de cosas nunca antes le habían pasado a ella, así como la presencia familiar de su amado apareciendo como un escudo furioso. Van podía ser algo celoso, y normalmente ella no era una gran fan de este lado suyo. Justo ahora ella podría haberse lanzado a sus brazos para besarlo profusamente solo por el alivio que le había traído saber que él podía protegerla sin importar la distancia, aún si solo era una presencia. Como un espejismo en el sol o como ver las capas de invisibilidad de los melefs de Zaibach, ella vio la silueta desdibujada de Van imponente sobre el hombre en el suelo. Ella parpadeó y la visión desapareció. El tren se detuvo y fue momento de moverse, y ella estaba a salvo ahora. Podía sentir la cálida presencia de Van a su alrededor, como si la hubiera rodeado con sus brazos, escoltándola cuidadosamente a casa. Finalmente llegó a su habitación con la fuerte aura de él aún a su lado.

Viendo el estado transparente de su blusa y sonrojándose de inmediato desde el nacimiento de su cabello hasta su nuca, abrazándose automáticamente, mostrando más de su pecho inconscientemente. ¿Estaba Van realmente con ella? Ella estaba segura de estar sintiendo su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo podía jurar que estaba sola… Si él podía verla en ese estado, ella jamás sería capaz de vivir con la vergüenza. Incluso si no podía admitirlo nunca con nadie, la posibilidad de su ángel viéndola con aquella blusa mojada era un poco tentadora.

Van estaba tranquilo, Hitomi estaba de vuelta en su habitación, absolutamente mojada pero a salvo. Su pequeña sonrisa rebelde y pensativa al sentirlo débilmente a su alrededor era entrañable. Sumándole la forma en que su blusa colgaba pesadamente a causa del agua era tan atrayente que él no podía resistirlo más. Él deseaba poder sentir aquella cremosa y húmeda piel bajo sus manos, dejando que su tacto le filtrara algo de calor al cuerpo y sentir cada curva contra él, arropándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y manteniéndola protegida del mundo. Todas sus emociones estaban fuera de lugar; su placer al val verla mientras seguía su rutina diaria, su miedo por su seguridad, su ira contra aquel hombre enfermo.

Todo estaba en calma ahora, pero seguía sintiendo en carne viva aquella experiencia, adrenalina fluyendo por todo su ser. Una sonrisa sincera creció en sus labios cuando vio a Hitomi notando finalmente lo indecente de su blusa y una chispa de deseo se encendió en los ojos del guerrero. Solo entonces se tranquilizó, dejando a su cuerpo actuar, sabiendo que él no podía herir a Hitomi. Lentamente la encerró entre sus brazos, y como si sintiera sus intenciones, ella ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás. Van la vio cerrar los ojos instintivamente al reconocer su aura, confiando en él. Él la apretó contra sí mismo, dejando que su aliento se insinuara sobre sus labios rosas, escuchándola murmurar su nombre débilmente antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos. Pensar que él no estaba realmente ahí, que no podía sentirla realmente. Ella no podía percibirlo realmente tampoco, aun así este beso, lento y lleno de sentimiento, era tan real como podía serlo.

Van se levantó en su propia cama, la respiración agitada y su cuerpo tenso como si hubiera corrido contra un dragón de tierra. Otra parte de él estaba dura gracias a las últimas imágenes de su más reciente visión, apareciendo todavía frente a sus ojos, entonces supo que no sería capaz de volver a dormir. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación tratando de centrarse en algo y calmar su respiración. Afuera la Luna Fantasma relucía brillantemente en el cielo nocturno de Fanelia, el cielo momentáneamente libre de nubes. En sus labios Van aún podía saborear débilmente los labios de Hitomi mezclados con la lluvia.

(Notas de Miniclio: ¡Hecho! Déjenme saber que opinan de esto. Hay varios capítulos planeados para esta historia, estén pendientes. ¡Oh y sí! El sabor del beso es una referencia al ending del anime cuando podemos ver gotas de Lluvia en los labios de Van.)

 _Notas de la traductora:_ Ha sido divertido e interesante traducir este capítulo al español, la primera vez que lo leí en inglés me había gustado bastante, pero ahora que hago la traducción, creo que aprendí algunas palabras nuevas y me ha dejado un poco más impactada que la primera vez, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	3. Segunda Visión

"¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo, pero yo nunca dejo de escribir, simplemente no publiqué. Lo siento.

Este capítulo es probablemente (a quien engaño, está LLENO de errores) pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo de cualquier manera". Miniclio

 **De compras**

Van estaba haciendo esfuerzos diariamente como rey para ser razonable, justo y amable. Él quería ser un buen gobernante para su pueblo como su padre antes que él, como Balgus le había enseñado y como su madre y hermano habían soñado que sería. Era una enorme responsabilidad por sí misma y cuidar de su gente lo era aún más. También era muy, muy frustrante, él estaba acostumbrado a no hacer las cosas a su modo todo el tiempo, por supuesto, pero el constante parloteo de sus consejeros lo hacían desear ser más dado a la violencia y la tiranía. Era inútil molestarlo con proyectos par redecorar el castillo con mármol y arte, con poner grandes grabados artísticos en madera por todos lados y colocar oro en los pasillos porque a él no le importaban éstas cosas. Esas cosas no alimentaban a su pueblo, él no les encontraba uso alguno, eran demasiado costosas y absolutamente vulgares.

Sus consejeros deseaban mostrar la fuerza y gloria de Fanelia pero sus formas no eran las de él. Esta clase de proyectos eran fáciles de lidiar, a él no le importaban demasiado desde que había aprendido a poner una sonrisa en su rostro con sus extravagantes demandas.

El problema real venía cuando alguno de ellos abordaba el tema de cómo se veía y su atuendo. Ellos trataban de explicarle que un nuevo corte de cabello podría hacerlo ver mejor en los retratos oficiales y podría ser bueno para visitar a los dignatarios, lo que realmente significaba a sus hijas. Que su atuendo del día era perfecto para ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad pero podría no ser apropiado para presentarse en la corte y recibir las quejas de su gente. Ellos siempre trataban de vestirlo como si fuera alguna especie de muñeco, tratando de hacerlo ver como un señor asturiano o algo así. Él no podría estar menos interesado en cómo se veía y cada uno de esos intentos llevaba a una discusión. Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer de todas formas.

Su padre se había visto como un guerrero, lo cual era normal dado que había sido uno, su armadura estaba llena de rayones y abolladuras, pero Van no era su padre y no tenía ningún uso para una armadura desde que Fanelia estaba en paz. Aún así tenía una, alguna más podría ser tonto y otra para ceremonias, pero él no las usaba seguido. Folken se había vestido como un estudioso, y aquello reflejaba perfectamente su mente, y no recordaba a nadie diciendo nada sobre cómo se veía su difunto hermano. Entonces, ¿por qué lo molestaban con la forma en que él se vestía? A él le gustaban las camisas planas y las túnicas y los pantalones gruesos, la clase de ropa que le permitía libertad de movimientos, ¿qué había de malo con eso? Al menos se veía como él mismo, eso y además sabía que a Hitomi le gustaba la manera en que se veía: accesible. Él disfrutaba la idea de no ser intimidante o percibido como peligroso cuando podía serlo, o que la gente podía verlo tal como era. Tenía algunos conjuntos elegantes para ceremonias oficiales y fiestas pero parecían no ser lo suficientemente lujosas para sus consejeros. El mismo tema seguía presentándose con sus consejeros y se estaba volviendo molesto y el día de hoy el tema se había alargado por lo que parecían ser horas. Aquella noche Van se dejó caer en su cama king size, uno de sus pocos lujos dado que le gustaba poder estirarse y girar a sus anchas. Cerró sus ojos pensando que ese tipo de trivialidades como la ropa que usaba no deberían ser tanto problema.

Cuando abrió sus ojos tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo porque todo era demasiado brillante para él. Estaba sentado en alguna clase de sillón de felpa y podía escuchar el distintivo sonido del agua cayendo justo detrás de él. Aquello amortiguaba un poco los sonidos a su alrededor, del tipo que hace demasiada gente cuando se encuentra en un espacio pequeño, como un mercado o algo así, lo cual era extraño ya que Van estaba bastante seguro de estar en un interior. Entonces reabrió sus ojos para ver donde se encontraba y valorar la situación. ¿Qué tipo de visión estaba teniendo esta vez?

Era cierto que estaba en un interior y estaba en alguna clase de tienda por lo que podía notar. Había fila tras fila de coloridas mercancías pero no estaba interesado en que podría ser eso ahora. La luz artificial era clara y muy potente, el piso de madera ligeramente de un color claro y pulido al punto de que podía ver su reflejo en él, todo se veía demasiado artificial para su gusto pero era el mundo de Hitomi, así que suponía que era lo normal. A veces se preguntaba si ella se sentiría de esta manera en Gaea, un poco perdida por lo que ella veía. Detrás del sofá había una fuente, un lugar extraño para algo así, pero el sonido era relajante en comparación con el ambiente ruidoso de los paseantes. El sofá en sí estaba enfocando alguna especie de espacio pequeño y vacío con una cortina, ¿una habitación para cambiarse? Hasta ahora esta visión, este sueño, era refrescante y calmado. Lo único que faltaba era su amada…

Hablando de ella, ahí estaba. Justo entrando en su rango de visión con su amiga Yukari, ella tenía esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios. A menudo le hablaba sobre su amiga, cómo se habían conocido de pequeñas y como discutían de vez en cuando. Él prefería cuando ella hablaba sobre su amiga Yukari o de sus otras amigas a cuando hablaba de sus otros amigos y conocidos, los varones en particular, como este chico Amano. ¡Él no estaba celoso! Solo un poco angustiado, lo cual era normal para él que tenía tanto equipaje emocional con la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

De cualquier manera, ella se veía radiante cuando sonreía. Este sueño sería realmente agradable si presenciaba a Hitomi y su amiga teniendo una tarde pacífica. Ellas estaban buscando en una de las filas cercanas donde podía verlas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse de su posición. Podía ver a su alrededor pero no levantarse del sillón, no era lo ideal pero funcionaría, desde su primera visión a los quince años había aprendido a aceptar dejarse llevar por la visión en la que estaba. Movió su cabeza girándose tanto como pudo para ver donde estaba Hitomi y que estaba haciendo, de esa manera podía ver que tipo de cosas estaba comprando y parpadeó.

¿Qué estaba…? No. Debía estar equivocado, tendría que haber notado antes si estaba en… ¿Cierto? No había manera de que él, el Rey Dragón de Fanelia, Asesino de Dragones, Héroe de la Guerra del Destino, Colmillo de Arsas, uno de los Constructores de la Nueva Era, Último del linaje de los Fanel, estuviera en esa clase de lugar.

No, nop, na na, de ninguna manera, sus ojos no estaban viendo bien.

El sonido de las risitas de las chicas y la vista de sus rostros sonrojados lo trajeron de vuelta a la fría y cruel realidad.

Definitivamente estaba, para su descontento, en una tienda de lencería. La colorida mercancía que no se había molestado en identificar antes ahora se burlaba de él con sus luminosos colores, indecentes formas y propósitos. Al menos Hitomi no tenía idea de lo que él estaba atestiguando, Dryden podría partirse de risa si llegaba a enterarse de su predicamento, justo igual que la tripulación del Crusade de hecho. Ellos incluso podrían haberlo animado a disfrutar del show. Idiotas la mayoría de ellos.

Mientras su presión arterial subía con pánico, Hitomi volvía junto a él remolcada por su amiga. Sus brazos estaban llenos con los escandalosos productos y él podía sentir sudor formándose en su entrecejo, tratando de respirar con normalidad sin concentrarse en nada más que no fuera un punto frente a él. Aquello habría funcionado, si él no las hubiera escuchado.

"¡Vamos Hitomi! Tienes que probarte todos los conjuntos como prometiste, y yo pagaré por uno como regalo." Yukari parecía realmente emocionada.

"Todavía no entiendo porque insistes tanto en comprarme lencería, tengo suficiente ¿sabías?" ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Su amiga le compraba lencería por diversión?

"Claro, ¡pero nada sexy! En verdad ya es tiempo de que tengas un par de bragas deslumbrantes. Los hombres realmente adoran a las mujeres que usan ropa interior sexy, créeme." Van podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo. Tenía que admitir que era verdad que una mujer usando su atuendo interior podía encender la llama del deseo en un hombre. Él era un simple humano después de todo.

"¡No necesito que los hombres sepan que uso ropa interior sexy! ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que dejes en paz mi vida amorosa?" Hitomi la miraba como si esta no fuera la primera vez que tenían esta conversación. Y aunque él no pensaba revelarle su descubrimiento, Van se sentía un poco emocionado al saber que Hitomi estaba por poseer algunas tentadoras prendas innombrables. Solo esperaba ser el único que estuviera cerca de ellas.

"Un millón por lo menos, y yo te digo: estar solo es aburriiiiiiiidooo. En todo caso no tienes que mostrárselas a nadie si no quieres. No importa que sea una pena tener algunas y no dejar que nadie disfrute de la vista, ¡pero piensa en esto como un ritual de paso para transformarte de niña a mujer! Una vez te hayas probado algunas de éstas, comprenderás cuan confiada puedes sentirte mientras usas algunas prendas ardientes." Esta chica era otra cosa. Ella era entusiasta, eso era seguro y le recordaba un poco a Merle, ahora entendía porque era la mejor amiga de Hitomi.

"¿Por qué sigo saliendo contigo? ¿No te probarás algunas tú también?" Incluso con su sonrisa Van podía notar que Hitomi se sentía un poco avergonzada. Al parecer ella no quería hacer esto sola, y por lo que podía ver a causa de la selección de bienes que habían hecho, esto tomaría algo de tiempo.

"Hoy no, justo ahora estamos aquí por ti señorita " _misteriosa relación a distancia_ ", ¡un día cederás y me contarás todo!" Van no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla. La motivación de esta chica era impresionante y un poco bochornosa.

"Ok tú ganas, por ahora. Empecemos con esta " _iniciación_ ", éste en tonos pastel se ve tierno, ¿puedo probármelo primero?" Hitomi se notaba resignada, pero la sonrisa ligera en sus labios era una clara señal de que no le molestaba demasiado.

"Seguro, ve adentro, yo me sentaré en el sillón y recuerda: ¡Quiero verte con cada conjunto encima!" Ella tenía tal autoridad en la voz que Van estaba sorprendido de que no fuera alguna especie de líder. Era una fuerza a tener en consideración.

Con aquel intercambio terminado, Van metafóricamente comenzó su descenso por los círculos del infierno. Formas y colores danzaban frente a sus ojos, tentándolo sin piedad alguna. La cortina en la cabina de Hitomi era abierta constantemente por su amiga cuando se tomaba demasiado tiempo para mostrarse y cada una de las veces Van perdía el aliento, su sangre estaba hirviendo en sus venas y su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Sus pantalones se habían vuelto demasiado ajustados luego del primer conjunto que Hitomi se había probado. El atuendo pastel parecía pintado sobre su piel, el color ténue hacía su tono de piel más obvio. La temperatura de la habitación había tenido un efecto inmediato en ella, haciendo que la piel de la chica se le erizara el vello y haciendo sus pezones erguirse contra la tela reluciente. Ella estaba sonrojada mientras le preguntaba a su amiga si las prendas se le veían bien. La aparición de Hitomi envuelta en tan poca tela hacía a Van retorcerse en su asiento. Avergonzado por su deseo porque Yukari estaba sentada justo a su lado, completamente ajena a su presencia astral y a su predicamento. Él cerró sus puños sobre sus rodillas, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su prometida mientras esta se giraba siguiendo las instrucciones de su amiga. Dios Dragón como desearía poder hacer algo.

"Es lindo pero demasiado aburrido. ¿Podrías probarte algo más salvaje?" ¿Más salvaje? ¿A qué se refería? Lo que Hitomi estaba usando era más que salvaje para sus estándares.

Cada pedazo de tela adornando el cuerpo de su amada era una daga para su alma, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran una maravilla y le ponían un toque de inocencia a esta visión, sin importar que tan escandalosamente estuviera vestida su rostro seguía siendo el epítome de la pureza. Él estaba enloqueciendo con lujuria de ambas formas, deseo y vergüenza por presenciar esta escena. Si tan solo Yukari pudiera dejar de pedirle que posara, como inclinándose para mostrar más de su pecho. Maldición, él sabía que su prometida tenía unas piernas fantásticas pero nunca las había visto expuestas de esta manera. No es que alguna vez hubiera soñado que tendría un show privado donde pudiera admirar su trasero cubierto con tan poco material.

Conjunto tras conjunto Van se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en el sueño visión. Rosa, negro, pastel, verde, rojo, cada color estaba siendo probado junto con diferentes formas y materiales como seda, satín, algodón, encaje y nylon. Braguitas de corte alto con sostenes sin costura eran los favoritos de Hitomi dado que eran cómodos y prácticos pero Yukari seguía presionando para que se probara cosas más reveladoras y maduras. Él dejó escapar un gemido placentero cuando ella se probó un sostén rojo push up con una tanga a juego, el rosado de sus areolas apenas insinuado. Su escote parecía querer salirse de su sedosa prisión. Perlas y listones adornaban algunos conjuntos, y la vio probarse un conjunto con un estampado de pantera que era al mismo tiempo tentador y perturbador. De alguna manera se sentía agradecido de que ellas no estuvieran al tanto de su presencia ya que se le estaban escapando más y más gemidos de placer ante tal exhibición.

A más tiempo pasaba, más aprendía Van sobre la ropa interior femenina y sus curiosos colores. Para él algunos de los colores de qué estaban hablando eran los mismos (¿cual era la diferencia entre el rosa pálido y el durazno?). Palabras como trusa, tanga y thong, brasier y bikini, push-up y G-string nadaban en su cabeza con el vívido ejemplo sobre qué era qué para asegurarse de que nunca pudiera olvidarlo. Hasta ahora sus conocimientos sobre los innombrables femeninos se limitaba simplemente a bloomers y corsets, no tenía idea de que hubiera tanto que él desconociera. Viendo a su preciada vidente en satén blanco perla y prendas de encaje como una novia en su noche de bodas le provocaba una punzada de anhelo por el día en que pudieran estar juntos. Ella se veía tan sexy en ese, que él solo quería tomarla, y sentarla en sus rodillas. Hacerla sentir cuanto la deseaba. Tocar su piel sobre expuesta por completo, hacerla gemir contra su dolorido cuerpo. Dejarla sentir placer bajo sus manos y escucharla susurrar su nombre. Esta visión era realmente demasiado. Hasta ahora esta experiencia en el reino femenino de la seda con sus formas enloquecedoras y sus colores estaban tirando su cordura por la borda.

Dios Dragón Hitomi estaba despertando una bestia inconscientemente mientras se probaba un sostén estraples negro con un boxer a juego con un listón rojo resaltando ambos lados de su cuerpo. Aquello seguía la curva de sus senos de un modo pecaminoso, y el delgado material se ajustaba bastante contra sus pezones. Era absolutamente atractivo. Tenía un pequeño dragón rojo bordado en la parte trasera del boxer, enfatizando la curva de sus posaderas y provocando que las manos de Van picaran por masajear la carne escondida bajo el ligero material. Las garras del dragón se desplegaban de tal forma que parecían estar apretando su carne. Van habría dado lo que fuera con tal de poner las manos donde el dragón tenía sus garras. En cambio él tenía que sufrir mientras Yukari le pedía a su mejor amiga si podía balancear sus caderas para ver si el dragón daba esa vibra de "Sígueme" como ella le llamaba.

Hitomi era su reina, la única gobernante de su corazón y su ser pero él no podía proseguir con esta tortura. Viéndola reír divertida mientras estaba envuelta en una playera de tirantes verde con pantis a juego mientras su amiga trataba de convencerla para probarse unas medias… Era demasiado para él. Le habría gustado decir que podía hartarse a sí mismo con la vista de su amada pero la verdad era que no podía soportar esta situación por más tiempo. Él quería tomarla entre sus brazos y sentir su piel contra la propia. Quería que sus labios se abrieran y su nombre saliera de ellos antes de embelesarse besándolos a fondo. Él deseaba que esta visión fuera solo para él y no algo que cualquier fémina pudiera decir que había visto. Quería dejar que las manos de ella se movieran sobre él tal y como había tocado la tela de su ropa interior. Quería sentir por sí mismo la textura de los objetos que ella se había probado contra la piel de su amada. Probar la calidez que ella emitía en ellos y hacerla retorcerse. Él quería fricción y no atestiguar.

Él no podía pensar en un hombre lo suficientemente suicida como para poner un pie en esta tienda a menos que buscara cometer suicido por exposición a la femineidad. Solo quería un tiempo a solas con su novia y no tener que compartir con nadie más; o ese tiempo era el resultado de su enlace y sus poderes mentales. Su piel se sentía demasiado apretada, su verga dolía de tanto que quería tocarse. Van bajó su mirada y mantuvo su mente en un pequeño círculo de "si Yo pudiera", sin darse cuenta de que las chicas habían terminado y estaban listas para irse, pero sus voces lo trajeron de vuelta al presente.

"Ok Yukari tú ganas. te las arreglaste para convencerme de que podía sentirme sexy y poderosa en lencería y regresaré por algunos conjuntos una vez tenga la necesidad y los fondos. Mientras tanto escogeré este conjunto porque me queda perfectamente. PERO aun prefiero los atuendos sencillos." Hitomi estaba sonriendo, se veía un poco cansada pero realmente feliz. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas también, no estaba acostumbrada a probarse tantas cosas exóticas.

"Te lo dije. Yo siempre tengo la razón, deberías saberlo en lugar de dudar de mi palabra. Cada palabra que sale de mi boca es sabiduría." Esa chica Yukari realmente se veía muy segura de sí misma, hinchando su pecho y con su mirada de victoria. Pensar que el show que debía ser para él había sido para ella era realmente agobiante, de todas formas muy en el fondo, bajo su lujuria por Hitomi, él estaba agradecido con ella por este momento.

"Y tienes la boca llena de verdad ¿sabes?, yo no me preocupo mucho sobre apariencias o estilo, pero debo admitir que tener uno de estos conjuntos en que te sientes bien es genial. Es como tener una armadura contra días malos, puedes derrochar confianza solo por usarlos sin importar nada. Debo admitir que tal vez, solo tal vez, la ropa interior sexy puede ser por cerca mi segundo atuendo favorito. En todo caso no veo porque no se puede usar la ropa que te haga sentir cómoda y dejar que el mundo te vea por quien eres." Hitomi siempre decía cosas extrañas y aún así lo comfortaban profundamente.

"Extrañas palabras de una chica extraña, pero comprendo lo que dices. De por sí tenemos que tolerar tantas cosas y reglas así que ¿porqué no podemos tener algunas prendas cómodas para sentirnos bien al respecto? Pasando a otra cosa, juro que quiero que uses estos bebés Hitomi. ¡Tú podrías dominar al mundo en ellos y tener a cualquier chico solo por caminar frente a él! Te los pondría encima a la fuerza si tuviera que hacerlo, sabes que lo haría." Era desconcertante ver sus ojos tomar un brillo depredador, y él preferiría si Hitomi pudiera ponerse sus inmencionables sola, y lo dejara a ÉL removerlos.

Fue con grandes ojos que Van vio como Hitomi escogía por sí misma, y finalmente sintió a su cuerpo reaccionar para al fin levantarse y buscarla mientras la visión se volvía negra. Van se despertó abruptamente, atragantándose de aire, como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, su cuerpo entero cubierto de sudoración y un fuerte deseo de atrapar a Hitomi y demostrarle cuánto la amaba como hombre. Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos por algo de atención y él no sería capaz de volver a dormir de nuevo aquella noche mientras no se encargara de esto. Por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, el sol no se mostraría en un buen rato. Su preciosa vidente le había dado cosas para hacer con su visión y nuevo material para las noches solitarias, él tenía que traerla de vuelta por esto. Agradecía a su mejor amiga, ¿tal vez debería agradecérselo algún día?

Ella incluso le había dado la respuesta a su problema recurrente con sus consejeros con respecto a sus atavíos reales. Encontraría un atuendo que le sentara bien y lo hiciera sentir a gusto, algo en lo que pudiera demostrar quién era él. Ésto seguro tomaría algo de tiempo pero sus consejeros no serían capaces de decirle nada nunca más, él no lo permitiría. Él era Van Slanzar de Fanel, Rey de Fanelia, Rey Dragón, Héroe de la Guerra del Destino, Colmillo de Arsas. Él era además Van el dragón blanco, uno de los mejores espadachines en Gaea, amigo de los hombres bestia, y en el futuro próximo no sería el último del linaje de los Fanel porque era el amado de Hitomi Kanzaki. Para ella él era solo Van, y eso era suficiente.

Tomó un tiempo pero Van cerró sus ojos para conciliar algunas pocas horas más de sueño. Había atendido su pulsante erección y terminado aguantando gemidos de placer que podrían haber sido demasiado fuertes, todos ellos el nombre de su amada. Una sonrisa contenida en sus labios mientras hacía a un lado su última frustración hacia su desolada cama y tomando nota de encargar a una costurera a hacer algunos conjuntos de ropa interior especialmente diseñados para la próxima visita de Hitomi. Él quería verla en cosas más tradicionales, incluso le preguntaría si podía mostrárselos si le quedaban…

( _Notas de Miniclio_ : Puede que tenga algo con la lencería… Quiero decir, es la tercera vez que se convierten en el tema central en uno de mis fics. De todas maneras, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado el show! Lo mantuve lindo y dulce creo, y ¡Van se salvó de pensar en su madre o en Merle usando ropa interior! ¿No soy buena? Me gusta el tipo pero es demasiado divertido de molestar.)

 _Notas de la traductora_ : Definitivamente este es de mis capítulos favoritos desde que lo leí, me mata de risa el pobre de Van, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? parece que no soy la única que disfruta de verlo metido en aprietos como este de vez en cuando.


	4. Tercera Visión

¡Nuevo capítulo para todos ! ¡Déjenme saber si les gusta!

Miniclio

 **Sudor**

El clima era horrorosamente caliente en Fanelia, el sol quemaba demasiado a lo largo de todo el país durante el verano. Bueno para las cosechas pero bastante molesto para el pueblo, los humanos tenían un tiempo duro haciendo sus actividades durante el día, y algunos hombres bestia no lo estaban pasando mucho mejor. Desde el mediodía hasta entrada la tarde solo la gente reptil de sangre fría podían moverse por ahí sin mayores problemas. Los demás se mantenían en interiores o en cualquier lugar donde pudieran encontrar un ambiente un poco más fresco. Era normal para el reino tener ese tipo de clima, era un poco fastidioso, pero tolerable ya que algunos periodos de calor eran generalmente cortos y seguidos de bastantes días de lluvia por vez.

Durante el día era demasiado caliente hasta para los dragones de tierra para vagar, así que no era extraño que toda Fanelia y sus campos estuvieran trabajando en cámara lenta. El verdadero problema era que incluso durante la noche el calor no aminoraba, o no suficiente como para hacer una diferencia real. No había ni una brisa que pudiera ayudar a los ciudadanos a refrescarse.

Para el rey cuyos aposentos se encontraban alto en el palacio, la falta de viento era inquietante. Él intentó ayudar a la gente que más lo necesitaba durante todo el día. La inviolavilidad de los lugares más frescos del palacio habían sido ofrecidos a niños y ancianos para calmarles un poco del calor que plagaba la ciudad, pero nada parecía ayudarlo a él con su repentino ataque de inquietud. Intentó todo lo que pudo pensar; ¿cristales de menta* en el agua para darle la impresión de frescura?, ¿Mantenerse a la sombra en los jardines?, ¿Mantener las ventanas abiertas para permitir la entrada del viento y enfriar alguna parte del palacio? No funcionó, ninguna lo hizo. Nada parecía ayudarlo a refrescarse. Sus músculos dolían, su piel picaba con la necesidad de moverse y volar, tomar su espada y entrenar bajo las dos lunas, cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a quemar algo de energía. Él estaba sudando, girando y retorciéndose en su cama, el sueño lo eludía y él tenía suficiente. Cuando finalmente logró quedarse dormido, fue para descubrir era posiblemente más tolerable que lo que le esperaba en sueños.

La primera cosa de la que Van tomó consciencia fue el aire. Era pesado con el calor del verano y húmedo por las pasadas lluvias. El aroma a ozono por todo alrededor era extraño y Van se sentía pegajoso solo estando donde estaba. Notando su ambiente inmediato estaba sorprendido de encontrarse en un bosque, había un camino y por lo que él podía ver llevaba más adentro hacia el bosque y arriba de una colina. ¿Cual era el propósito de este escenario? Podía escuchar claramente a los pájaros entre los árboles. Era relajado pero estaba solo, era inusual por decir algo. Estaba acostumbrándose a las visiones que tenía durante sus sueños, sin importar que lo dejaran jadeando y alborotado con ardientes deseos por días, si no es que por semanas luego de que ocurrían, pero justo ahora, éste se veía inusual. No había señales del ambiente habitual de Hitomi;el sonido del rugido de máquinas, el retumbar de las multitudes, edificios que tocaban el cielo… No había ni uno de estos elementos a su alrededor, y tampoco había rastro de la mujer que tenía su corazón y alma entre sus manos. ¿Era esta una visión regular? Estaba seguro de que esta era la Luna Fantasma, entonces ¿porqué estaba ahí? Algo no estaba bien. ¿No se suponía que este sería un sueño sobre Hitomi dado que al no haber rastro de las dos lunas en el cielo estaba en su mundo?

El aire era pesado y empalagoso, era demasiado caluroso y la humedad mezclándose de forma persistente con su propio sudor hacían que su piel se sintiera pegajosa. Era opresivo y su respiración se volvía entrecortada, su corazón latía más rápido con preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba Hitomi? ¿Estaba en peligro? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Comenzó a caminar a lo largo del camino no muy seguro de a donde iba, no era capaz de concentrarse para detectar cualquier cosa. Parecía como si usar rabdomancia* en una visión no fuera posible, y la falta de la joven oji verde setaba volviéndose rápidamente estresante. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si el calor del verano hubiera detenido el tiempo. El verdor no estaba ayudando a calmar sus nervios dado que estaba acostumbrado a ser cauteloso de lo que pudiera acecharlo entre los árboles y arbustos en Fanelia.

Estaba listo para comenzar a llamarla a gritos cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos débiles. Alguien se aproximaba desde las faldas de la colina, acercándose cada vez más rápido a él. Quienquiera que fuera, estaba corriendo en su dirección pero quién o porqué aun no lo sabía. ¿Por qué era tan difícil concentrarse en este sueño? ¡Era tan frustrante! Maldito calor…

El calor provocaba que el camino se viera borroso con el aire y le tomó a Van un momento para identificar a la persona viniendo hacia él. Van sintió su garganta contraerse, Hitomi estaba corriendo en su dirección, y si esta visión era normalmente su fuente de alegría, en este momento era preocupante. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo ella? ¿Porqué hacía algo como eso con este clima? Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño,y él sabía que ella tenía el hábito de correr cuando se sentía alterada, pero justo ahora era estúpido hacerlo. El sol era imperdonable a estas horas, ¡Ella podía tener un golpe de calor! Él la amaba, pero estaba seguro de que ella podría causarle un deceso temprano.

Era obvio que ella había estado afuera corriendo desde hacía un buen rato. Entre más ella se acercaba, más podía él notar de qué humor estaba ella. Ella estaba pálida, su respiración entrecortada, y su cuerpo bañado en sudor. El único punto con color eran sus mejillas enrojecidas. Si ella seguía corriendo de esta manera definitivamente caería enferma, o tendría un desmayo. Su playera se pegaba a su pecho, él podía ver sus curvas perfectamente, y podía notar levemente el efecto que esto tenía sobre sus pezones. Estaban erectas y destacando contra la tela de la playera. Él sabía que ella portaba un sostén deportivo, pero no las contenían tan bien según parecía. Aquella playera estaba subiendo por su estómago, dejando expuesta la piel blanca de su estómago. Sus shorts también se veían demasiado apretados en ella, acariciando su piel de un modo realmente íntimo al ía que trataran de fundirse con su piel, aquello debería rozar contra sus partes íntimas mientras ella estaba corriendo. ¿Significaba esto que ella estaba excitándose por el ejercicio? Él sabía que ella alcanzaba un poco de placer mientras corría, pero nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera ser literal. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por la salud de ella, podría disfrutar la vista alegremente… Su trasero era perfectamente modelado por su atuendo rosa y no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La tela se estrechaba contra su derrier como una segunda piel, y con cada nuevo movimiento le brindaba visiones más y más pecaminosas.

Ella ya lo había alcanzado, y tomó una pausa. Le faltaba aire y estaba agachada tratando de recuperar el aliento, algunas gotas de sudor caían de su entrecejo hacia la tierra. Él tenía vista directa a su cuello abierto, sus ojos cautivos por el obvio peso de sus senos en el sostén deportivo. Él jamás pensó que podría agradecer a la gravedad por esta visión. Con su respiración agitada sus montes sobre salían contra la estrechez de la tela, sus movimientos contenidos pero no detenidos. Se veían tan suaves, él podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionando en ese momento, su mente capturando la imagen para sueños futuros.

Ella seguía frunciendo el ceño, y él casi entra en pánico cuando la vió balancearse sobre sus pies. Si ella iba a desmayarse, ¡no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla! ¡Estúpido sueño, estúpida visión! Mientras él intentaba recuperar la compostura, Hitomi se había enderezado pero no parecía sentirse mejor. Ella comenzó a caminar y salió del sendero, pero sus piernas temblaban más con cada paso que daba. Van se dió cuenta de esto y la siguió apresuradamente, preguntándose qué podría hacer si ella se desmayaba. Si estaban realmente en un bosque era poco probable que alguien pasara cerca, y dado que él estaba en una visión, no podría actuar de forma corpórea. Luego de unos minutos de caminar entre los árboles Hitomi alcanzó un claro donde se recostó sobre el pasto de inmediato, jadeando, ¿o era un lamento?

Si ver a su amada empapada y yaciendo lánguidamente era devastante para su presión sanguínea, verla tan molesta con su brazo sobre los ojos y mordiéndose el labio por la frustración y el cansancio no eran lo algo que él quisiera presenciar. Con un fuerte gruñido él la escuchó comenzar a vociferar, cerrando la distancia entre ambos, él se arrodilló junto a ella, asegurándose de que ella no estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… Huff. ¡Maldita ... ha… perra! ¿¡Cómo… podría ella… decir… pensar que... ella podría… Porqué él tenía que preguntarme ESO?! ¡Maldición! Ugh hace demasiado calor. Mnh. Esto me enferma."

Van había visto a Hitomi enojada con anterioridad pero probablemente esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba blasfemar. O al menos, tanto. Ella normalmente no usaba palabras como estas, especialmente para referirse a alguien. ¿Qué podría haberla haberla puesto en este estado de ánimo? Mientras ella estaba vociferando y tratando de tomar aire dejó a su cuerpo empezar a relajarse. Tumbada sobre su espalda con el vientre expuesto, una pierna doblada, con una fina capa de brillante perspiración cubriendo su piel, Hitomi era una visión para rememorar. Con el modo en que ella arqueaba la espalda cada pocos momentos, era imposible no sentir una pizca de deseo por ella, especialmente con los pocos gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. Van perdió la noción del tiempo mientras Hitomi comenzaba a relajarse, él estaba paralizado por su sensualidad latente.

Ahora que ella yacía recostada él estaba menos preocupado porque ella se desmayara a su lado. Ella se veía exhausta, pero aún así era hermosa, aún así él habría preferido ser la causa por la que ella estuviera recostada de esta manera. La manera en que su cuerpo seguía en movimiento aún estando en el suelo era hipnotizante. La subida y bajada de su pecho, y como sus senos se habían achatado sobre sus costillas. La forma en que las hojas de pasto se acariciaban contra su piel expuesta. El leve movimiento de sus dedos. La respiración de Van se entrecortaba ahora y podía sentir su deseo aumentar. Sus manos picando por tocarla, acariciar su cuerpo entero. El deseaba masajear los músculos adoloridos de su cadera, y secar el sudor en su piel. Su boca se hacía agua ante las ideas apareciendo ante él.

Ella se estiró una vez más antes de dejar salir un largo suspiro antes de alcanzar una calabaza que él no había notado antes. Estaba atada a su cintura y probablemente era la verdadera razón del porqué ella había estado arqueando su espalda tan seguido. Él observó mientras ella se sentaba erguida y tomaba largos tragos de agua y como unas pocas bocanadas, de lo que probablemente era felicidad líquida para ella, goteaba de su barbilla y continuaba su camino a su playera. Van estaba feliz de ver algo de color regresando a su rostro. Sin embargo, su playera que ya estaba empapada con sudor ahora estaba parcialmente pegándose a su piel.

Una vez que terminó, tomó una postura de meditación y comenzó a hablar.

"Ok Hitomi cálmate y revisemos qué pasó." ¡Ah! ¡Finalmente iba a saber qué había pasado con ella! Él necesitaba concentrarse en sus palabras, y dejar de comerse su cuerpo con los ojos.

"Genji-kun estaba esperándome luego de clases, se veía nervioso. Yo nunca estuve cerca de él, y así de la nada me invitó a salir… Espero que Van nunca se entere de esto..." Era evidente que estaba avergonzada, sus ojos buscaban alrededor como si alguien fuera a repetir sus palabras intencionadamente. Muy mal que el susodicho prometido estuviera justo ahí para escucharla.

¿¡Por qué Van no debería saber nada sobre los idiotas metiendo sus narices alrededor de sus intenciones!? No es como si él fuera prácticamente su prometido, o estuviera celoso o cualquier cosa... Más valía que nunca estuviera cerca de este tipo, por el bien de sus dientes. Tenía suficiente valor para confesárselo a Hitomi frente a una multitud donde le había tomado un mes hacerlo, mientras estaban completamente solos y eso lo enfurecía sin fin. Hitomi tendría algunas cosas que explicar.

"Él es un buen chico pero amo a Van, y yo apenas lo conozco, así que traté de rechazarlo amablemente. Estaba yendo tan bien como podría… Y entonces Morimoto Minako-san tenía que intervenir. Ok la última vez que hice una lectura para ella fue una mala, y después de Gaea nunca volví a leer el tarot para nadie en la escuela, ¡pero ella no tenía porqué comportarse como una chiquilla consentida sobre todo lo que hago! ¿Cómo pudo husmear en una conversación privada de esa forma y burlarse de los sentimientos de Genji-san? Él no merecía ser víctima de su mezquinidad. Ella tampoco tenía que burlarse de mí. " Hitomi estaba tomando respiraciones temblorosas ahora, el episodio la había violentado profundamente. Lágrimas se habían reunido en sus ojos y comenzado a trazar caminos en su rostro. Dejando salir un llanto de frustración ella se dejó caer sobre su espalda de nuevo, dejando a Van perdido sobre que debería de hacer.

"¿Por qué sus palabras duelen tanto?"Su berrinche había terminado y ella se veía más jóven con sus labios apretados en una mueca. Su frustración la hacía humana,sus movimientos mostraban cuanta vida estaba llenando su ser entero, y su actuar mostraba cuán frágil era. Esta situación la lastimaba porque ella se preocupaba por los demás. Él la amaba y sus brillantes labios lo hacían desear con fuerza disminuir la distancia entre ellos. Él deseaba morderlos hasta que se volvieran del color de las moras salvajes, sentir sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sus dedos en su cabello.

El calor tenía un extraño poder para hacer que las personas actuaran severamente. Justo ahora Hitomi yacía en el pasto exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente. A su lado Van estaba perdido en el momento, impotente. El aire estaba cargado de calor, tanto presionaba los pulmones de uno. La respiración de Hitomi era pesada a causa de su carrera, la de Van lo era por el remolino de emociones golpeteando dentro de su mente. Para ambos el clima solo se sumaba a su disconformidad.

Alrededor de ellos el aire era retorcido, aros de aire caliente formaban espejismos. Recostado junto a su novia, Van trataba de descifrar cuál era el propósito de este sueño. Hasta ahora siempre habían tenido una meta concreta, pero en este momento todo lo que hacía era mostrarle a Hitomi en un momento estresante. Él quería estar a su lado y esta visión estaba torturándolo más que las olas de calor que parecían plagar ambos mundos. Su cuerpo deseaba sostenerla contra él, y hacerla suya. Su mente quería reconfortarla y menguar su sufrimiento.

Hitomi había rodado sobre su costado, aparentemente encarándolo, sus ojos cerrados con una última lágrima corriendo por su rostro. Su respiración se había relajado al fin, y sus mejillas se habían enrojecido por su arrebato y por correr. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y con sus respiraciones cortas eran hipnóticos para Van. Él podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más lento, cómo algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban a lo largo de su piel y se perdían bajo su playera. Van estaría encantado de seguirlas, no solo con los ojos sino también con sus dedos, y su boca. La piel de la joven debería estar cálida y salada, la boca de él salivaba más ante aquel pensamiento. Él podía ver como algunos escalofríos movían el cuerpo entero de ella cada tanto y él quería ser el causante. Sin importar su expresión, Hitomi era hermosa para él. Su playera se había alzado y ahora dejaba expuesta buena parte de su estómago y sus costillas. Con la manera en que ella yacía de lado, se enfatizaba la curva de su cadera. Su duro miembro estaba volviéndose molesto a cada momento, no era doloroso todavía pero intentaba ignorarlo. Él no podía frotarse contra ella de todos modos y se negaba a tocarse de esa manera mientras la visión fuera todavía profunda.

Van notaba como los shorts de Hitomi parecían treparse a sus partes traceras más de lo usual. A él le tomó un rato darse cuenta que aquella prenda era la misma que había usado en Gaea. Habían pasado tres años y Van habría pensado que ella se habría deshecho de la prenda para este momento, él sabía que ella había renunciado a algunos de ellos de cualquier forma. El rosa de la prenda seguía vibrante, pero en aquel entonces Hitomi no tenía las curvas que ahora poseía y era evidente que ahora le quedaba realmente ajustado. Él perdió el aliento cuando notó como se moldeaba en ella. Podía escuchar sus pulsaciones tan fuerte como si fueran truenos, sus ojos captando cada detalle; los cabellos de ella diseminándose alrededor de su cabeza, los cadejos que se pegaban a su piel, el ligero movimiento de sus costillas y la piel palpitando con los latidos estables de su corazón y su respiración, el brillo de sus labios… Después del alboroto que él la había visto atravesar, la visión se había convertido en una de calma y paz. Esta visión era tan erótica que era enloquecedora.

Era realmente íntima la manera en que estaban recostados lado a lado. él podía sentir el aliento de ella contra su rostro. En cierto modo era un sueño hecho realidad, él deseaba hacer esto muy seguido, levantarse cada mañana con esta visión, ambos cómodos y abrigados uno junto al otro, en la cama que compartirían luego de una larga noche de pasión… Él estaba tan necesitado de besarla justo ahora, que era casi doloroso. Su cuerpo se sentía abandonado con su ausencia, y verla de este modo no estaba ayudándolo para nada, sólo agregaba leña al fuego de su pulsación sexual, amarla tanto era casi sofocante, justo como el aire caliente del verano.

No podía soportarlo más, Van rodó sobre ella, por supuesto ella ignoraba sus acciones, ella no podía ver como los ojos de Van ardían con deseo y lujuria, si pudiera, un sonrojo cubriría su rostro por completo. él estaba encima de ella soportando su peso con sus brazos, y descendiendo lentamente hacia ella. Él ya no notaba el calor o sus alrededores, sólo tenía ojos para el cuerpo de Hitomi debajo suyo. La distancia se acortaba y Van cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo quedando lentamente en contacto con el de ella, unos segundos más y sus labios se tocarían. El nombre de ella en los labios de él, él cerró sus ojos, ella estaba tan cerca… tan cerca…

Sus ojos se abrieron, su rostro plantada contra su almohada, su cuerpo entero enardecido con hambre de amor. Algunos sirvientes estaban aterrados por escuchar a su rey rugir tan temprano en la mañana. ¡Había estado tan cerca! El sol apenas saliendo y el calor no se había apaciguado aún, pero para Van no hacía diferencia alguna, su sangre estaba hirviendo, su mente llena con imágenes de Hitomi tendido bajo el suyo… Estaba cubierto de transpiración y estaba seguro que no podría enfriarse pronto. Su amada era un fastidio inintencional, él tendría que recordarle algunas cosas durante su próxima reunión. En ese preciso momento él tenía un asunto empalmado que atender.

Este verano era caliente, pero para el joven rey dragoniano no era nada en comparación con su amor ardiente.

*Piensen en esto como un equivalente a nuestro té de menta regular pero más fuerte con una savia que dejas endurecer y luego esperas que se disuelva en el agua para darle ese regusto fresco de la planta. No me lo reprochen, ellos tienen hombres bestia, ángeles literalmente, y dragones, ¡déjenme tener un poco de diversión botánica también!

(Notas de Miniclio: Desprecio absolutamente cuando el aire es caliente y pesado,no puedo contar la cantidad de veces que estuve atascada en un salón donde no puedes abrir las ventanas y el aire se vuelve pesado a cada minuto. Es una sensación sofocante y solo quieres un poco de maldito aire fresco… Créanme, con este tipo de atmósfera es fácil y nada placentero notar tu presión sanguínea disminuir y luego verte a ti mismo conocer muy bien el suelo. Sé muy bien que en este momento estamos a mitad del invierno, así que espero que este capítulo les deje sentir un poco de calor.)

Notas de la traductora:

Rabdomancia*: También conocida como "radiestesia" es el nombre que recibe lo que hace Hitomi con la piedra de Atlantis para encontrar cosas ocultas cuando mueve el collar como si fuera un péndulo, concentrándose en percibir las radiaciones o energías emitidas por el objeto o persona que está buscando.

Para los del sur del continente, feliz invierno, espero que Miniclio les haya transmitido lo que estamos sintiendo en el otro extremo… sólo un poco, no es agradable, aunque hay una enorme diferencia entre calor en lugares húmedos y calor en lugares secos… lo prefiero seco, no sólo porque esté viviendo en el desierto, sino porque si va a ser húmedo, lo quiero con alberca y playa donde nadar además de un buen traje de baño, gracias.

Espero hayan disfrutado este cap, disculpen la demora con la traducción, si gustan dejarle mensajes a Miniclio, yo se los envío traducidos, por cierto Macross, tus comentarios le agradaron mucho.

SARABA


	5. Onsen

"¿Tres capítulos en un día? Bueno, espero que ustedes sigan disfrutándolo en este punto… Oh bueno, ¡qué empiece el show!" Miniclio

 ** _Onsen_**.

Había algunas ventajas de visitar el campo en la opinión de Van. Una luna al año era tradición para el Rey de Fanelia viajar por todo el país para asegurarse de que su gente lo conociera y tuviera la oportunidad de escuchar sus dolencias. Era realmente importante para aquellos que no podían viajar a la capital. También era la ocasión perfecta para que el joven rey escapara de sus consejeros y tuviera unos pocos días de relajación y disfrute en el campo, entre visitas diplomáticas por supuesto.

En aquel momento se encontraba en el sur del país, en las montañas que separan a Fanelia de Freid. El pueblo en el que se alojaba era uno muy conocido y uno que siempre le había gustado. La aldea de Izumi* era bien conocida por su manantial de primavera, pues se rumoreaba que tenía una serie de virtudes curativas. También era uno de los pocos asentamientos de hombres mono en esta parte de Gaea.

Los hombres mono eran gente que tenía muchas tribus diferentes y amables, pero la mayoría de ellos vivían entre Freid y Basram. Los de Fanelia eran fácilmente reconocibles por su pelaje de color claro y sus caras rojas, entre otras cosas. Maestros en el arte de hacer vino, realmente adoraban las aguas termales. Los balnearios fanelianos de agua caliente eran un negocio prolífico, se sabía que el agua caliente en las montañas tenía propiedades curativas. Algunas fuentes tenían fama de aliviar las almas. También había sido en uno de ellos que sus padres se habían encontraron. Recientemente se había enterado que dicha terma era conocida por permitirle a uno encontrar la paz interior para encontrar el amor ... Debido a las muchas virtudes de las aguas termales, mucha gente viajaba para beneficiarse de ellas, era un ingreso constante para el aldeas y el país en su conjunto. Muchas casas de baño se habían desarrollado alrededor de los manantiales y los hombres mono eran excepcionales atendiendo dichos baños.

En ese momento Van estaba disfrutando de uno de los baños naturales, con una taza de licor a mano, se relajaba en el agua casi hirviendo. Estaba disfrutando de lo que tenía delante. La terma escondida en el lado de la montaña, con suficientes árboles alrededor de la casa de baños para mantenerla aislada y en paz. Desde la piscina podías ver cómo una ligera brisa sacudía las copas de los árboles y cómo el cielo nocturno estaba despejado, obteniendo una maravillosa vista de la Luna Fantasma donde sabía que estaba Hitomi. Con los brazos extendidos y apoyados contra las rocas de la orilla del estanque, respiró hondo y dejó que el agua hiciera efecto sobre su cuerpo cansado. Tomó un largo trago de alcohol mientras miraba las lunas. El calor del agua, junto con el licor lo arrullaban lentamente para dormir. Mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, pensando que lo único que le faltaba ahora era su amada Hitomi a su lado.

Van abrió sus ojos cuando oyó el agua siendo alterada. El paisaje era diferente, no era la fuente termal en la que se había estado relajando. Estaba en otra visión, algo estaba fuera de lugar. El cielo estaba oscuro pero despejado, además ninguna señal de una segunda luna colgando entre las estrellas le aseguraba que estaba en la Luna Mística. Estaba en una fuente termal cómo momentos atrás, pero ésta estaba rodeada por una cerca de bambú. No podía ver mucho a través del vapor pero estaba seguro de que no estaba solo. Podía oír a una persona cerca, caminando lentamente hacia él dentro de la piscina. Se sentía un poco nervioso ya que estaba bastante seguro de que la persona era Hitomi. Efectivamente, la vidente atravesó la niebla creada por el agua caliente y lo dejó sin aliento.

Sus cabellos estaban húmedos y sus mejillas enrojecidas gracias a la temperatura del agua. Estaba completamente desnuda, envuelta en una toalla corta que sostenía al frente con una mano. Solo cubría lo estrictamente necesario, la otra descansaba sobre las rocas al costado de la piscina para mantener estable su avance. Su expresión era serena y gustosa, su lenguaje corporal relajado, la sonrisa ligera en el rostro lo estaba haciendo sonrojar. Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a estas visiones que revelaban gran parte del cuerpo de la joven. No es que no estuviera disfrutando de la vista, la toalla no cubría demasiado, estaba sosteniéndola delante de ella para evitar que se mojara y con cada paso que daba se movía un poco de lado a lado, casi imitando el balanceo de su colgante. El movimiento del péndulo de sus caderas era una maravilla para mirar. Sin mostrar su lugar más secreto, sus movimientos hacían que sus caderas se balancearan de una manera seductora, mostrando el inicio de sus muslos. El agua salpicaba su piel, a veces acariciaba, otras se deslizaban pecaminosamente contra ella. Su pecho también estaba expuesto a esos movimientos, su mano mantenía la toalla sujeta al corazón, pero los costados de sus pechos eran completamente visibles. Cada paso los hacía rebotar ligeramente, una parte de sus areolas rosadas asomaban de vez en cuando detrás de la toalla hipnotizando a Van.

Ella estaba muy cerca y él la miraba con ojos ansiosos mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en el agua. Él la observó mientras ella se hundía en el agua, nada detenía su mirada deambulando por su cuerpo.

Primero, mientras ella doblaba las rodillas, mantuvo la vista fija en sus muslos mientras se hundían en el agua clara del manantial. Cómo lamía sus caderas, su trasero y su intimidad, lo que casi hacía que cerrara los ojos por respeto, podía sentir su miembro endurecerse. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que se preguntó cómo era posible que ella no pudiera oírlo. Era una vista fantástica, una que grabaría en su memoria por la eternidad. Ella desechó su toalla cuando el agua llegó a su cintura. La vista del agua que le cubría el estómago era realmente sensual con lo lentamente que se estaba asentando en el agua. Especialmente con la forma en que su toalla ya no cubría sus pechos cuando se detuvo a su lado. Ella estaba dejando escapar suaves suspiros mientras el calor del agua se filtraba en su piel, el sonido era suficiente para causar escalofríos en su espina dorsal y hacer que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran.

Entre que ella puso su toalla en el borde de la piscina y se sentaba junto a él en el agua, solo habían pasado unos pocos latidos. Sin embargo, podría haber sido toda una eternidad y él no se habría dado cuenta. Había tenido la vista más maravillosa frente a él durante un par de segundos. Sus senos ofreciéndose sin reservas ante sus voraces ojos. Sus areolas rosadas y los pezones endurecidos con la forma redonda de sus pechos exclusivamente para su vista y por solo un segundo, un vistazo a la suave área de rizos entre sus piernas. Se sentía como un pervertido por la forma en que él estaba descubriendo su cuerpo con aquella mirada lujuriosa, pero al mismo tiempo le importa poco. Esto había sido perfecto. Nunca iba a olvidar esta visión, ni iba a contarle a nadie al respecto. El agua era lo suficientemente opaca como para enmascarar la mayor parte de su piel una vez que estuvo dentro. Solo la parte superior de sus senos junto con sus hombros estaban ahora fuera del agua. Su piel cremosa, encerrada en el agua, hacía que el sonrojo en su rostro se destacara más y lo hacía querer besarla con tanta necesidad en ese preciso instante.

Él observó como su cuerpo entero se relajaba bajo la cálida temperatura. El suspiro que soltó una vez que dejó descansar su cabeza contra el borde y la forma en que sonreía con rebeldía era tan erótico que tuvo que contener un gemido. Estaba respirando profundamente, sus ojos pegados a las formas de Hitomi. Podía sentir su deseo ardiendo más fuerte que el sake que había consumido, más fuerte que el agua de la fuente termal incluso. Su cara se estaba poniendo un poco roja para ese momento gracias a la calidez de la piscina. Ella estaba completamente a gusto. Una verdadera ninfa en un lecho de agua apartado, el cielo aterciopelado de arriba era una manta espolvoreada con estrellas como diamantes y los árboles que rodeaban el lugar daban la impresión de ser algo místico. La escena era una extraña mezcla de quietud y erotismo, incluso si su sangre estaba hirviendo en sus venas, Van no pudo encontrar cómo moverse. Tenía miedo de perturbar el momento. Ella era su diosa personal en aquel instante.

La deseaba más que a nada, pero compartir ésta terma bajo el cielo nocturno era lo que él desearía poder hacer con ella tan a menudo como fuera posible. Un momento tranquilo entre ellos, saboreando el instante. Ella era un espectáculo para la vista, pero había cosas más importantes. Él volvió la cabeza hacia el cielo, echándose hacia atrás. Mientras su brazo derecho estaba todavía en el borde de la piscina, su izquierda suavemente se extendía bajo el agua hasta que sus dedos pudieran rozar los de Hitomi con normalidad, si estuviera físicamente. Lo real sería mejor, pero ahora mismo ésto era lo más que podía tener. Era tan cómodo, solos ellos dos en la noche bajo las estrellas. También era lo mejor que podía hacer para ignorar su furiosa erección.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como los de Hitomi. Estaban escuchando el sonido del viento entre los árboles. Los pocos sonidos de animales cercanos, escondidos en la noche. Juntos a solas. Podía oler su perfume, era ligero y relajante, florido. Un bálsamo en su corazón aún latente. Podía sentir el calor del agua, pero también percibir el calor emanando de ella. El solo hecho de estar a su lado lo hacía relajarse más que su taza de alcohol anterior o su baño. Ésta mujer tenía su corazón en la mano, no había nada que él no haría por ella. Cómo desearía estar realmente a su lado, no solo en otra visión, incluso si ésta fuera particularmente agradable, él preferiría que fuera real y que Hitomi se apoyara en él. Se relajó más en el agua y sonrió ante la deliciosa sensación de la presencia de su amada a su lado. Hitomi también dejó que su cuerpo se sumergiera más profundamente en la piscina, haciendo que el agua cambiara con sus movimientos. Todo era tan tranquilo, nunca se había sentido más completo antes.

Fue entonces cuando Hitomi dejó escapar un suave suspiro que puso a Van en un estado de trance "Oh Van, desearía que estuvieras aquí". Era apenas un susurro, pero para Van era suficiente. El anhelo en su voz tuvo un fuerte efecto en él.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, él dio su propia respuesta, era la oportunidad perfecta. Con los ojos aún cerrados y el agua tibia que rodeandolos, dejó que su corazón dictara a su boca por una vez. Él se acercó a su oído, y con voz baja dejó escapar su respuesta.

"Yo también Hitomi… te amo."

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus sienes. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, pero las sensaciones no eran malas y definitivamente estaba sintiendo el resultado de su deseo de que Hitomi llegara a su punto máximo. Estaba un poco mareado y desorientado, así que era comprensible que saltara cuando escuchó una voz desconocida detrás de él.

"Su Alteza, ¿puedo ofrecerle más sake?" La voz quedó amortiguada por la pared de bambú de la cabina. Era una de las jóvenes sirvientas de la casa de baños, una dócil joven mono que mantenía los ojos en el suelo en cuanto oyó que era el rey. Incluso si su cara era naturalmente roja, él podría decir que estaba sonrojada porque no solía estar cerca de la realeza. Ella no había puesto un pie cerca de la piscina por si su presencia no era bien recibida, por lo que no podía ver el estado de Van, lo cual era una bendición en este momento.

Un poco avergonzado por la interrupción, Van recuperó rápidamente la compostura. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su visión había terminado. "No, gracias, no debería consentir más de lo que ya he bebido".

La joven se fue sin preguntar más y Van salió del agua hirviendo sintiéndose liviano y tímido. Si hubiera permanecido más tiempo en la terma, probablemente se habría desmayado de todos modos. Con una última mirada a la hermosa vista de las lunas gemelas sobre él y el paisaje a su alrededor, se retiró a sus aposentos. Planeaba llevar a Hitomi a estos manantiales durante su próxima visita. Ahora mismo necesitaba relajarse.

( _ **Notas de la autora:**_ *Izumi significa terma, o fuente, no es muy original pero encaja bieny cuando lo estaba escribiendo a las dos de la mañana era lo mejor que podía pensar.

Me divertí creando a los hombres mono. Tuve que buscar un mapa de Gaea para ver dónde podía esperar con seguridad que vivieraneste tipo de hombres bestias. El sur de Fanelia y Freid fueron perfectos para ellos. Me inspiré en el mono japonés de aguas termales, así como en el mono hindú nativo que puedes encontrar en la India. Como Fanelia es el equivalente de Japón y Freid, India, pensé en cómo la fauna podría coincidir, después de todo, los hombres lobo se basan en los lobos japoneses.

Este capítulo es un poco más corto y más calmado en comparación con los otros, pero tuve que pasar por algunos eventos recientes que me llevaron a buscar un momento de relajación pacífica. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!)

 _ **Notas de la traductora**_ : Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, en serio, no recordaba que el trabajo docente fuera tan demandante, me he quedado con poquísimo tiempo libre, traigo algunos problemas con mi celular (hoy de plano decidió que aborrece el internet y se está negando incluso a que le cargue datos ¬¬ ) pero bueno, al menos encontré un momento para terminar de traducir este capítulo, a mí me pareció genial y divertido al mismo tiempo la primera vez que lo leí... es que Miniclio tiene esa forma de narrar escenas completamente eróticas sin tener que meter sexo de por medio... la amo.

SARABA


	6. Lágrimas

¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo pero ¡tengo una sorpreaa para udtedes! ¡Capítulo nuevo!

Les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo, y si no celebran ninguno, espero que la pasen bien con sus seres queridos.

¡Gracias a Banryuu quien me motivó a escribir este fic! ¡Y gracias a todos por sus encamtadores reviews!

Este capítulo no fue revisado, asi que posiblemente tendrá errores... ¿Disculpen?

 ** _Lágrimas_**

No importa cuántos sobrevivieron a la destrucción de la ciudad, o cuántos volvieron a reconstruirla una vez que terminó la guerra. Realmente no cuenta que el rey regresó, y estuviera ayudando a reconstruir con sus propias manos como un constructor común. Demasiadas vidas se perdieron por el hambre de las llamas y la mordedura del acero de los melefs de Zaibah. Podrías celebrar todo lo que quieras, pero el aire todavía llevaba un leve olor a humo y sangre.

Nadie podía olvidar lo sucedido, nadie quería, la cicatriz estaba sanando pero aún estaba realmente sensible. Ese era el porqué hoy era tan importante para Fanelia.

En memoria de todos los que perecieron ese día y para conmemorar el sacrificio del primer país en caer en lo que se llamaba la Guerra del Destino, se celebró una ceremonia. Se inauguraría un monumento con los nombres de los muertos y una estatua de un dragón encima. El dragón estaba posando como si estuviera rugiendo al cielo con el dolor y la furia de los sobrevivientes los nombres de los caídos y la promesa de que no serían olvidados.

La ceremonia fue formal y el cielo gris cargado de nubes acentuaba la impresión de solemnidad. Había sido la ocasión para mostrar a Fanelia con toda su dignidad y un movimiento político para mostrar a los representantes y emisarios de otros reinos hasta qué punto habían restaurado su capital. Uno tiene su orgullo, y no todos veían a Fanelia como una nación igual de importante.

Para Van fue un día largo y agotador. Aparte de toda la conmemoración, toda la organización fue como tratar de poner sus manos en un huevo de dragón sin ser atrapado: una verdadera pesadilla. Entre algunos de sus asesores ansiosos por ver algunas alianzas obteniendo señales durante la estancia de los emisarios (tenía otras cosas que hacer y no estaban dispuestos a tomar tales decisiones durante una simple visita como esta, pero aún se podía iniciar una discusión sobre el asunto), los sacerdotes que deseaban que él despertara al Escaflowne para presidir toda la ceremonia (No iba a suceder, nunca, por el resto de sus días se mantendrá inactivo, el simbolismo podía besar el trasero de un alce incontinente), los emisarios que intentaban arrojarle a sus insípidas hijas (casualmente traídas con ellos, por supuesto, algunos de ellos tenían uñas más afiladas que las garras de Merle). Tenía que administrar toda la organización de la ceremonia, comandar el monumento, rendir homenaje a todas las familias que aún vivían y que perdieron a algún ser querido durante la destrucción (No tenía que hacerlo él mismo, pero él quería hacerlo), asegurarse de que los embajadores fueron felices, y así sucesivamente ... El dolor de cabeza y la frustración habían durado toda una luna antes de la ceremonia real, y todos esos esfuerzos por algo que solo duraría unas pocas horas ... Si la ceremonia no era lo suficientemente deprimente, todos los aspectos en torno a la organización lo eran.

Para hacer las cosas un poco más dolorosas para él, Hitomi no estaría presente. Incluso si él no deseara nada más que disfrutar de su presencia, o el hecho de que algunos de sus asesores, al menos dos sacerdotes y embajadores también pidieran su presencia, ella no asistiría. No era que ella no quisiera, desafortunadamente ella tenía sus propias obligaciones. Ella no le había dicho mucho, solo que estaba relacionado con su familia, y ella habría preferido estar a su lado durante toda la prueba.

A medida que avanzaba el día, su único deseo era encerrarse en sus habitaciones y recibir un mensaje de Hitomi. ¡Demonios!, ¡incluso estaría contento de tener una de esas embarazosas visiones nocturnas! Cualquier cosa para hacerle olvidar la política por un momento. Estaba harto de que le solicitaran interminablemente que respondiera a los pequeños caprichos de todos los nobles, él prefería realizar un trabajo concreto o ayudar a reconstruir su ciudad con sus manos. Él había nacido como rey, preparado para esto durante toda su vida, no significaba que tuviera que gustarle cada aspecto. Sin embargo, su deber venía primero por el bienestar de su pueblo.

Todo había transcurrido sin problemas y cuando finalmente se tendió en su cama para tomar un muy necesario descanso, aquella noche sus pensamientos volvieron a su adorada vidente. Ella había sonado tan triste cuando le dijo que no podía asistir a la ceremonia, había algo un poco extraño al respecto. Mientras dejaba que el sueño lo arrastrara bajo su hechizo, esperaba que Hitomi estuviera bien.

El sonido del agua fue lo primero que llamó su atención, después el agudo sonido producido por el eco de un ciervo asustado. Él abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando, bajo el fuerte ruido, pudo escuchar el sonido de un llanto. Él conocía ese sonido, y la voz que lo emitía, algo estaba mal.

Él no podía soportar el llanto de una mujer, se sentía fuera de lugar inmediatamente cuando presenciaba una mujer llorando. Nunca había sido capaz de soportar las lágrimas de Hitomi tampoco, era su peor debilidad, y ser la causa de ellos era aún peor, haciéndolo sentir como el peor individuo del universo. Escucharla sollozando era desgarrador para él, necesita encontrarla y poner fin a lo que fuera que estaba causando aquel angustioso sonido.

Podía decir que estaba en una casa, pero no en la casa de los padres de Hitomi; ésta era más tradicional por lo que podía apreciar. Le recordaba a las casas ricas del campo Faneliano, con los tatamis y algunas imágenes impresas en las paredes. Mientras caminaba hacia la fuente del sonido, pasó por la galería que bordeaba el jardín donde el ciervo asustado mantenía un movimiento de péndulo y un ruido regular. Escuchó entonces un fuerte suspiro al otro lado de una puerta de papel de arroz, y dado que estaba en una visión, la atravesó. Lo que encontró más allá no era lo que él temía que pudiera ser, pero la visión de lágrimas corriendo por su amado rostro era imperdonable.

Hitomi estaba sentada de rodillas frente a lo que él sabía era un altar familiar, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos. Los ojos de Hitomi siempre le habían fascinado, verdes como las hojas frescas en la primavera, podrían pasar de peridoto ligero a jade profundo en segundos con luz y emoción. Podría perderse en ellos sin pensarlo dos veces cada vez que los miraba, eran hermosos, pero cuando se llenaban de lágrimas, se convertían en cuchillas afiladas incrustadas en su corazón. Al menos parecía desarmada, era un consuelo exiguo y nada más.

Fue así que mientras él confirmaba esto, se permitió observar su apariencia. Su cabello corto estaba recogido hacia atrás, recogido en un estilo más elaborado y una horquilla con flores de _kanzashi_ aseguraba sus mechones. Ella había estado usando maquillaje, el cual estaba arruinado por sus lágrimas, pero por lo que él podía apreciar, no era escandaloso, sino más bien ligero. Suficiente delineador de ojos para que su mirada fuera aún más profunda y brillante. Ahora corría por sus mejillas, y la hacía parecer un triste mapache, ¡incluso así era hermosa! El habitual tono de sus ojos cual peridoto claro, era ahora un tono más profundo de verde, como las hojas de los árboles en el bosque profundo que rodeaba el Bosque de los Dragones.

Un poco de polvo rojo todavía era visible en sus mejillas, completamente diferente del enrojecimiento provocado por su llanto, su propósito probablemente era hacer que su tez pálida se viera más saludable. No lo necesitaba en su opinión, solo estaba pálida porque últimamente había estado estresada por una competencia importante y, ahora que lo pensaba, por cualquiera que fuera la causa de sus lágrimas. Sus labios aún mostraban un débil rastro de color rojo, un profundo color destinado a hipnotizar a quien dejara que su mirada cayera sobre ellos antes de ser hechizado por sus ojos. Ahora el color estaba manchado y borrado, sus labios mordidos para mantener su voz baja, y temblando con sus sollozos. Regularmente, un pequeño sonido angustioso escapaba de su garganta, y sus manos, que parecían cuidadas y delicadas, alcanzaban su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que aún caían, arruinando un poco más el delicado maquillaje.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, observó su ropa. Había visto a Hitomi vestida en diferentes niveles, y desvestida también, gracias a sus visitas regulares en el primer caso y a sus visiones nocturnas para el segundo, pero nunca la había visto vestida así antes.

Estaba usando un kimono, ella le había explicado y mostrado lo que era una o dos veces, pero él nunca la había visto usando uno, excepto en una fotografía de cuando era mucho más joven. Por lo que él recordaba de sus explicaciones, lo que llevaba puesto era un _furisode_ , y se ve impresionante en él.

Su kimono era de un hermoso color rojo, con un color dorado en la parte inferior de la prenda y en el dobladillo de las mangas. Un patrón de flores servía como transición entre los dos colores, con algunas flores agregadas en su pecho izquierdo. El obi era un color crema claro en el lado exterior, la parte interior que se asomaba por debajo de la línea de su pecho, era un tono suave de verde, todo estaba adornado con una cuerda de color cobre satinado. Dado que él la estaba rodeando, podía ver cuán elaborado era el arco en su espalda, aunque no podía decir cómo estaba atado. Era una obra de arte, delicada y vibrante, perfecta para Hitomi. No la había visto vestida tan elegantemente desde el vestido rosa asturiano durante la guerra. Si él no estuviera loco por ella, y si ella no estuviera llorando, se enamoraría de ella de nuevo. Demonios, incluso algunas de las damas de la corte se verían como campesinas junto a ella.

Él quería hacerla darse vuelta y sostenerla contra sí, hacerla dejar de llorar. Él quería besar sus lágrimas, prometerle que nada volvería a lastimarla, sin importa lo imposible que fuera. En lugar de eso, se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que podría estar tan mal como para dejarla en tan triste estado. Casi podía tocar su labio inferior con su dedo para evitar que se mordiera, y se lastimara a sí misma cuando un brillo en el borde de su visión llamó su atención.

Justo encima de la tabla con el nombre de un miembro fallecido de su familia, pequeñas esferas de luz se reunían y crecían, formando lentamente una silueta. No muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, Van se colocó entre la aparición y Hitomi. Pronto la entidad adoptó la forma de una anciana, no era la abuela de Hitomi, no parecía peligrosa, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro en una visión o cuando se enfrenta a lo que parece ser un fantasma. Estaba pálida y gris, vestida con un simple kimono y luciendo un simple moño de pelo gris sobre su cabeza sin una sola hebra fuera de lugar. Su atención descansaba en Hitomi, y un poco de preocupación se notaba en el rostro de la joven vidente a su lado. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón simple pero cálido, e incluso con su vejez, la forma de su rostro seguía mostrando ligeramente su forma de corazón. Sus labios eran finos, y en realidad estaban haciendo pucheros, pero él supuso que cuando ella era más joven y sonriente, debía haber sido una mujer bonita.

Ella definitivamente era un fantasma cómo suponía para él su falta de pies, sin embargo, ella no parecía amenazadora. Estaba ganando consistencia ahora, y estaba mirando a Hitomi con una especie de tristeza, acercándose lo que debería haber sido un paso hacia ellos, y Van habría usado su espada si él no hubiera estado en una visión. La aparición volvió su mirada hacia él finalmente, notando su presencia, sorprendida al verlo allí, pero inclinando su cabeza cortésmente hacia él.

Van no era muy bueno manteniendo la misma posición por mucho tiempo, así que rompió el silencio entre ellos. "¿Quién eres y qué quieres con Hitomi?" Estaba siendo agresivo, lo que en realidad era inútil, pero al escuchar a Hitomi, que apenas estaba empezando a calmarse, el hipo cada pocos minutos era bastante estresante para sus nervios. Esta visión no se parecía en nada a las que él tenía usualmente.

El espíritu pareció sorprendido por un segundo antes de acercar el dobladillo de las mangas de su kimono frente a su cara para ocultar una pequeña risita. "Realmente debes preocuparte de ella para protegerla de su propia abuela. ¿Lamento no haber escuchado tu nombre?"

Sus palabras lo sobresaltaron, ya que él sabía acerca de la abuela Yui, la que conoció al padre de Allen y quien le dio el colgante a Hitomi. Él incluso sabía cómo se veía, ya que Hitomi le había mostrado un retrato de ella una vez, y esta mujer no se parecía en nada a ella. Fue entonces cuando se recordó a sí mismo que esta mujer debía ser su abuela por el lado de su padre.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quién podrías ser usted, jovencito?" ella se había acercado a la pareja y ahora estaba parada frente a él, dividiendo su atención entre su nieta y él. No parecía amenazadora, simplemente curiosa y todavía preocupada por la joven mujer.

"Soy Van Slanzar De Fanel, rey de Fanelia. Estoy comprometido con su nieta Hitomi". Estaba un poco nervioso, su último encuentro con un fantasma casi le había costado la vida y también la de Hitomi, aunque ella era miembro de su familia, no podía mostrarse irrespetuso. Especialmente a un difunto, pero no puede detener su instinto protector para saltar ante la posibilidad de obtener una explicación a su amada angustia. "¿Por qué está llorando?"

"Soy Van Slanzar De Fanel, Rey de Fanelia. Estoy comprometido con tu nieta Hitomi." Estaba un poco nervioso, su último encuentro con un fantasma casi le cuesta su vida y la de Hitomi, sin embargo, ella era miembro de su familia, él no podía ser irrespetuoso, especialmente con un difunto, aún si no podía detener su instinto protector para saltar ante la posibilidad de obtener una explicación a la angustia de su amada. "¿Por qué está llorando?"

Su tono no parecía molestarla mucho, incluso si él estaba a punto de ser majadero en cambio, parecía bastante contenta y un poco engreída, una chispa de felicidad brillaba en sus ojos. "¿Rey? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Tal vez tú y yo tengamos que discutir algunas cosas entonces, Su Alteza. Debo disculparme porque parece que la causa de las lágrimas de mi nieta es mi marido". Mientras hablaba, le hizo una reverencia y luego se movió para pararse más lejos del altar, lejos de la escena, mientras se sentaba, hacía una señal para alentarlo a que se sentara frente a ella. Él todavía estaría cerca de Hitomi pero su atención estaría en el espíritu. "Ven, ninguno de nosotros puede actuar sobre su estado en este momento de todos modos". De mala gana, se sentó en el tatami después de una última mirada al agotado rostro de la vidente. Se había calmado y ahora estaba tratando de recuperarse.

Las palabras utilizadas por el fantasma lo hicieron concentrarse, necesitaba más información. "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? ¿Por qué está vestida así y qué quieres con ella?" Él sabía que debería ser más civilizado con el fantasma de la anciana, pero últimamente había estado bajo demasiada presión, y se estaba manifestando ahora. Tanto por hacer una buena primera impresión a su familia ...

"Estás lleno de fuego, Alteza, tan joven y lleno de vida, es casi doloroso, pero muy reconfortante de presenciar. Puedo ver por qué Hitomi está tan apegada a ti. Estoy aquí porque esta es mi casa, cuido de mi esposo, desde el velo entre la vida después de la muerte y el mundo de la vida. Antes de que preguntes, no tengo ningún poder, ni siquiera lo entiendo completamente, solo me mantengo cerca de mi esposo. Hitomi, es más circunstancial, ella lo está visitando, eso es todo. Amo a mi nieta, pero debo admitir que no era tan cerca a ella en vida ". Mientras habla, parecía serena y en paz aún al ser testigo de un hombre extraño apareciendo repentinamente en una dimensión donde por lo general solo vagan los difuntos. Pero como había estado muerta por tanto tiempo, podía estar en paz con muchas cosas que escapaban a la comprensión de Van. "Era tan joven entonces, mírala ahora, es una mujer hermosa".

"Así es". Van no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Hitomi era una belleza real, y su atuendo actual lo demostraba. "Todavía tienes que explicarme por qué está llorando". La situación no podía ser más extraña, pero eso no significaba que no llegaría al fondo de la razón por la que su preciosa prometida estaba llorando.

"Como dije, Hitomi vino a visitar a su abuelo, pero mi esposo tiene un temperamento fuerte y la vejez no lo está suavizando en absoluto, me temo". Ella dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar. "Él es tan _de la vieja escuela_ , se podría decir, y puede ser muy hiriente con sus palabras. Es desafortunado, pero Hitomi se llevó la peor parte de su temperamento. Verá, Hitomi acaba de recibir su primer furisode, y ella lo estaba mostrando a su abuelo antes del próximo festival, pero él no estaba de humor y utilizó algunas palabras crueles. Él le dijo que ella no era apta para ser una novia entre otras cosas ". Era bastante extraño ver a un fantasma tan avergonzado, pero las cosas eran bastante extrañas de cualquier modo.

Hitomi le habló sobre el próximo festival, iba a tener lugar en unas pocas semanas y ella le preguntó si quería acompañarla. Ella quería que él dejara de lado algo de la tensión de ser rey y pasar un tiempo juntos. Sería una buena oportunidad para dejar de lado el estrés que le había causado la preparación de la ceremonia conmemorativa. Si ella iba a usar este furisode, él estaba seguro de acompañarla incluso si ya había aceptado cuando ella le preguntó.

"Espera un minuto, este festival es la próxima luna, ¿por qué decidió mostrarle su vestido ahora? ¿Y a qué te refieres con novia?" Algo estaba mal, aún no le había pedido la mano a Hitomi, incluso si su apego era ya conocido, nada era oficial, y esta conversación estaba tomando un giro más oscuro de alguna manera.

"Oh. Olvidé que no es usted de Japón, le pido disculpas, Alteza. Es tradicional que una mujer joven se ponga un furisode cuando es mayor de edad. Lleva las mangas largas hasta su boda. Si se lo mostró a su abuelo hoy ... ¿Puedo ser franca, su Alteza?" Ella lo miró con algo duro en su mirada. Él asintió brevemente para que continuara con su explicación, pero estaba empezando a sospechar lo que ella iba a revelar.

"Mi esposo está a las puertas de la muerte, no verá el próximo mes. También es una de las razones por las que no fue tan amable con nuestra nieta. Su mente está en ruinas debido a su edad y se siente perdido, por lo que reacciona con enojo la mayor parte del tiempo. Hitomi quería mostrarle su furisode porque ella sabe que significa mucho para él. Su salud está fallando rápidamente, ella quería mostrarle algo que sabía que él reconocería, y recordarle lo mucho que se preocupa por él. Ella sabe que su abuelo no dijo esas cosas en serio, pero aún así duele que la vea así ". Ella no se veía triste por sí misma, pero había arrepentimientos en su voz. "También es difícil para mí".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" No pudo preguntar nada más, echó un vistazo a Hitomi, que ahora estaba entera y rezando en el altar donde estaba anidando la tableta de su abuela.

El fantasma miró al suelo antes de dar la temida respuesta: "No mucho".

Ninguno de los dos habló después de eso, se quedaron mirando cómo Hitomi terminaba su oración y se limpiaban el maquillaje por última vez. Cuando se levantó para salir de la habitación, el fantasma desapareció repentinamente, dejando a Van solo con su amada. ¿Por qué no le había contado lo de su abuelo? Era obvio que esa era la razón por la que ella no pudo asistir a la ceremonia conmemorativa, ¡pero él lo habría entendido si se lo hubiera dicho! ¡Podía ser tan obstinada a veces!

Cuando ella se levantó y abandonó la habitación, él la siguió. Él no estaba contento con ella y tenía la intención de hablar con ella lo antes posible, odiaba cuando ella le ocultaba cosas. Todavía estaba pálida y sus mejillas lucían el enrojecimiento de sus lágrimas anteriores. Se veía frágil y lista para desmoronarse, era difícil mantenerse enojado con ella cuando sus instintos le gritaban que la abrazara contra su corazón. El sólo hecho de que esto fuera una visión y que él tenía su propio orgullo, le impedían hacerlo.

Al pasar de una habitación a otra, su amada se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada y respiró hondo. Desde su encuentro anterior con el espíritu de la abuela, suponía que era el dormitorio del abuelo. No sabía qué esperar honestamente, el hombre era la razón detrás de la angustia de Hitomi, pero también estaba próximo a morir. Hitomi llamó a la puerta y Van dejó que su mano translúcida se deslizara por su espalda. Fue su primer contacto "físico" con ella en esta visión, él quería tranquilizarla y le encantaría sentir el calor de su kimono y la piel bajo sus dedos, halas, que apenas podía sentir nada dentro de una visión. Una voz apagada se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta y Hitomi entró.

"¿Abuelo? ¿Cómo se siente?"

En una cama yacía la figura marchita de un anciano, su respiración era laboriosa y su frente se veía empañada por un ceño fruncido, sin embargo, era difícil decir si era por dolor o por algún tipo de ira. Hitomi le sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado en una silla.

"Lo siento por llorar así, no debería haberlo hecho. Sé que te dolió, fui desconsiderada". Mientras Hitomi hablaba, mantenía las manos en las rodillas. Estaba tratando de sonreír, pero era una sonrisa pequeña y temblorosa en el mejor de los casos. Van observó y optó por pararse detrás de ella, dejando que su mano izquierda se apoyara en la silla hacia atrás, tratando de brindar apoyo a la mujer que tanto amaba, sin importar qué.

El abuelo volteó su rostro hacia la voz de ella, pero no respondió, solo la escuchaba.

"Sabes, me enamoré de un joven hace unos años". Un simple gruñido era la prueba de que era consciente de sus palabras. "Te agradaría, y no solo porque él me hace feliz. Él es realmente noble de corazón y tiene muchos valores que usted podría discutir con él. Es excepcional. La familia es muy importante para él y tiene una buena situación con muchas responsabilidades. Demasiado a veces si me preguntas, pero él enfrenta cada situación con una fuerza interior que admiro ". Van mantuvo sus ojos en ella, sorprendido por su confesión. Su abuelo hizo un ruido que parecía que le estaba pidiendo a Hitomi que continuara. "Tuvo que pasar por muchas dificultades en su vida y ha tenido demasiadas cosas en su plato durante los últimos meses, desearía poder ayudarlo más. Realmente quiero estar a su lado y ayudarlo. Pero él puede ser realmente terco cuando quiera, ocultando su necesidad de ayuda ". ¡Él casi se ahoga con esto, ella no era quien para hablar!

Un gemido de pregunta vino de su abuelo, casi como si estuviera diciendo "¿En serio?".

"La tradición también es importante para él, ¿sabes?, me gustaría que pudieras conocerlo." Su voz temblaba de nuevo, pero ella estaba tratando de mantenerse fuerte. Van podía ver la energía del anciano agotándose, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de hecho. Ese fue el momento en que eligió para dar a conocer su opinión.

"Eres una niña idiota, él ... necesitará ... ser paciente, y ... amarte realmente". Sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en Van, como si estuviera hablando directamente con él. Comprendiendo la demanda, inclinó la cabeza ante el moribundo. Su aliento era cada vez más laborioso, era obvio que no pasaría la noche, pero su última declaración parecía haberlo aliviado de algo, parecía más tranquilo que cuando la joven entró en la habitación.

Van apretó su mano sobre el respaldo de la silla de Hitomi, mientras recibía la bendición del abuelo, todavía tendría que reunirse con sus padres antes de ir más lejos, pero se había cruzado un puente.

Hitomi se estaba conteniendo para no volver a llorar, sus manos estaban frente a su cara con una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de su tristeza, al menos estaba segura de su abuelo, la figura severa de su infancia había aprobado su elección. Van trató de atrapar una gota perdida en su pómulo cuando escuchó la voz del fantasma cerca de su oído.

"Cuídala mucho, estoy segura que tendrán un hermoso futuro juntos."

Él trató de darse vuelta, pero se quedó sin aliento y abrió los ojos para ver el techo de su habitación. La visión había terminado tan repentinamente que le tomó un momento recuperar el rumbo. Van decidió repasar lo que había aprendido.

Había estado tan preocupado con el memorial que había descuidado a Hitomi en la luna pasada, y sólo porque ella había entendido lo importante que era para él, pero al no poder dejar a su abuelo moribundo, se había guardado su propia angustia para sí misma y lo había excluido de la situación. Como él, ella había tratado de controlar una situación que estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Él había sido un idiota, pero ella también y tendrían que hablar cuidadosamente sobre este tipo de comportamiento. Tendría que verla antes del funeral y también era hora de que conociera a sus padres.

La visión de hoy había sido más oscura de lo habitual, pero había encontrado algo de consuelo al saber que una parte de su familia lo había aceptado. Verla en su kimono, y el significado detrás de él, traía un cierto calor en su corazón. Ya estaban comprometidos, lo único que quedaba era hacerlo oficial.

Construirían un futuro juntos, para ellos, para Fanelia y Gaea

( **Nota del autor:** Sé que no es tan caliente como los otros capítulos, más serio y un poco más triste, pero no es tan terrible, ¿no? De acuerdo, veamos qué utilicé esta vez: el kimono, o furisode, es una prenda tradicional que usan las jóvenes solteras en Japón. Realmente se ven bonitas, y las mangas son hermosas, y realmente largas, también están realmente codificadas, y de ninguna manera soy una experta, sin embargo, realmente quería usarlas en uno de mis capítulos. También el fantasma japonés no tiene pies, es característico, no me pregunten por qué, es su folklore.

Sabemos que Yui es la abuela de Hitomi por parte de su madre, así que por una vez decidí jugar con el lado de la familia de su padre. Es más tradicional y realista como su marido, pero acepta más las cosas que él. Estar muerta seguramente la ayudó a relativizar algunas cosas. También necesitaba una especie de antagonista para este capítulo, incluso si él realmente no lo era. Falta de suerte para el abuelo aquí ... El siguiente capítulo traerá de vuelta la sexualidad habitual, la promesa.)

 _Nota de la traducotra:_ Hola a todos, ¡tanto tiempo!... realmente lo siento mucho, hice algunos cambios ocupacionales y poner todo en orden de nuevo me ha tomado siglos... retomar esta traducción también, no encontraba tiempo, pero bueno, ya está, realmente espero poder actualizar mucho más seguido con las traducciones, este cap si, es triste, es emotivo, pero tenemos que admitir que no todo en una relación son cosas picantes, especialmente en esta historia que por muy sexys que sean los capítulos, no hay sexo... aún xD.

SARABA


	7. Ducha

**Aquí hay un segundo capítulo, porque es casi Navidad y es la ocasión. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **¡Que la pasen bien! No duden en dejarme un comentario para hacerme saber lo que piensan.**

 **Ducha**

Incluso si luchar nunca había sido algo que le gustara, había tenido que aprender a una edad temprana. Era parte de su educación, al igual que otros jóvenes nobles de toda Gaea, era parte de la tradición, parte de la necesidad, forjaba el carácter y lo haría fuerte. Necesitaba ser fuerte para cazar al dragón y convertirse en rey. Necesitaba ser más fuerte durante la guerra y vengar a Fanelia. También era un medio para proteger a Hitomi, Merle y a todos los que él apreciaba. No le gustaba pelear, pero era algo que ahora estaba en él, se había convertido en un gran guerrero y había sobrevivido gracias a su entrenamiento. Era bueno en algo que nunca le había gustado, a veces se preguntaba si así era como se había sentido Folken en algún momento.

Hoy Fanelia estaba de nuevo orgullosa, la guerra había quedado atrás y el legendario Escaflowne estaba dormido. Sin embargo, Van todavía lleva su espada a su lado, y no solo porque era parte del símbolo de la familia real, sino que se había convertido en parte de él. Balgus le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y todavía estaba vivo gracias a su entrenamiento y su experiencia durante sus muchas batallas.

Todavía entrenaba a diario con la espada, al menos dos horas al día para mantenerse en las mejores condiciones. Era esencial preservar a sus nuevos generales y algunos de los soldados, dedicar tiempo a sus habilidades y desarrollar músculos combinados con resistencia. Era un ejercicio de vinculación y también era un medio para ejercer una estrategia. Siempre lo dejaba agotado, sudoroso y en necesidad de una buena ducha. Hoy su entrenamiento había tenido lugar al atardecer y lo dejó agotado, después de su calentamiento se había enzarzado en duelo con varios de sus generales y ahora estaba tan agotado que solo le quedaba energía para tomar un baño rápido antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama. Estaba bastante seguro de que no se molestaría en meterse debajo de las mantas después de su baño.

Una vez que estuvo en su baño privado, se preparó un baño caliente con varias frutas yuzu para aliviar algunos de los dolores de sus músculos adoloridos. Era un excelente remedio y debía admitir que el olor era agradable. Eso y saber que a su querida Hitomi disfrutaba el perfume que permanecía en él, ella siempre lo abrazaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y sería un tonto si dejara pasar la oportunidad de abrazarla. Parecía que ella era más receptiva a algunos aromas que él usaba, a él no le gustaba la colonia asturiana que algunos de los nobles estaban usando en la corte, y a ella tampoco. Con el baño listo, se dejó caer en el agua hirviendo con un suspiro de placer, finalmente, tenía algo de tiempo para él.

Conforme el agua caliente calmaba sus músculos, dejó que su cabeza se apoyara contra el borde de la bañera, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su amada Hitomi y cómo ella debía pasar sus días. Van estaba completamente relajado y listo para dejar el calor de su baño e irse a la cama cuando sintió algo diferente. El aire estaba más frío de alguna manera, y aún más húmedo, cuando el ruido de la corriente de agua lo alcanzó él abrió los ojos. Estaba sentado en un taburete en una habitación de azulejos blancos, y tuvo que reconocer que nuevamente se encontraba en una visión en casa de Hitomi, y estaba bastante seguro de que iba a presenciar otro momento de intimidad, de esos que normalmente debería ver solo después de se haberse casado con ella

Hablando de su futura esposa, podía escucharla entrar al baño detrás de él, estaba un poco ansioso por lo que iba a ver esta vez. Cada nueva visión, cada sueño, hacía pedazos su resolución de mantener sus pasiones para sí mismo cuando estaba cerca de la mujer de la Luna Fantasma, y luego de presenciar tantas situaciones en las que su cuerpo estaba prácticamente desnudo y se le ofrecía ... Era un milagro que no la hubiera llevado de vuelta a Fanelia, donde podían consumar su amor por completo.

Van se dio la vuelta para verla y no se sintió decepcionada por lo que el nuevo sueño indecente le ofrecía. Debería haber entendido lo que iba a ver cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el baño de Hitomi, pero el verla entrar vestida tan solo con una suave toalla de color verde claro aún le hacía tragar sus expectativas. Observó casi sin aliento mientras ella lo rozaba sin saber que él estaba allí, su posición sentada le daba una buena vista sobre sus formas. Con la mano izquierda mantenía la toalla en su lugar, mientras metía la mano debajo bajo el chorro de la ducha para verificar la temperatura del agua.

No podía estar seguro de si su sangre se evaporaba en sus venas, o si a ella le gustaba tomar duchas realmente calientes, pero podía ver la niebla formándose en el espejo, y el vapor escapando del área de la regadera. Fue con un feliz suspiro que ella consideró el agua a su gusto, entonces procedió a quitarse la única prenda que portaba, depositándola en un anaquel cercano, antes de entrar en el puesto con el agua corriendo. No era la primera visión donde veía a Hitomi completamente desnuda, pero en cada ocasión le robaba el aliento. Ella era el epítome de la tentación para él, y no importaba cuántas veces la viera con o sin ropa, seguía siendo el objeto de su lujuria y deseo. Además era la primera vez que veía su ritual de baño, que era algo que esperaba compartir con ella lo antes posible en Fanelia, o en su casa en la Luna Fantasma. Él realmente quería compartir su intimidad, su vida diaria, y no solo una cama.

Incluso si tenía algunas teorías, no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban las visiones, por qué las tenía, o qué las estaba causando realmente. Algunas cosas eran extrañas durante las visiones, podía pasar por cosas, podía no ver otras, pero supuso que eran cosas sin importancia, solo detalles. Aún así, no podía entender por qué en este momento podía ver a través de la puerta de la cabina de ducha, se suponía que era completamente opaco. Por alguna razón, era como si la cosa no estuviera allí, ni siquiera como si estuviera viendo a través de un vidrio transparente, simplemente estaba ausente.

Miró cautivado mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ella, ella estaba inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que las gotas cayeran en su cara antes de darle la espalda. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella, entrando en el puesto sin pensar. Podía sentir el agua caer sobre él, calentarlo y humedecer su cabello más de lo que habían estado durante su baño anterior. No la estaba tocando, solo necesitaba estar más cerca, la situación no estaba llamando a su lujuria, sin embargo, anhelaba tener contacto entre sus pieles. Él miró por encima de su hombro mientras ella tomaba una botella en su mano derecha y apretaba un poco de bálsamo en la izquierda. No estaba acostumbrado a los productos de la Luna Fantasma, pero por el aroma floral que le llegaba a la nariz, podía decir que el bálsamo era una especie de jabón, sobre todo ahora que ella lo estaba aplicando en su cabello mojado. Mientras ella estaba enjuagando su cabello cargado de espuma, él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios cuando la escuchó tarareando suavemente en voz baja una melodía alegre que él no conocía. Se sorprendió un poco al verla aplicar otro bálsamo en su cabello después de que acabara de lavar el primero, pero no era un experto en rituales de baño femeninos.

Tenía muchas fantasías lujuriosas sobre compartir un baño o una ducha con Hitomi, y esta visión no se parecía. No había esta vibra sexual que esperaba en aquella situación, esto era más parecido a lo que realmente sería compartir un baño con el vidente, con una adición de desnudez y sensualidad. Aún así, esto no le impedía disfrutar de la vista, decidió apoyarse en la pared de la ducha y continuar admirando la deliciosa vista que Hitomi le estaba ofreciendo. No podía hacer mucho en sus visiones, pero podía disfrutarlas con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Él no podía imaginar cuál sería la reacción de ella si supiera de su presencia durante aquel momento de relajación, ella que le había gritado cuando tenían quince años porque él había tirado de una simple manta desnudándole las piernas. Él se rió ante el recuerdo.

Hitomi tomó una esponja de una base y le agregó un tercer jabón cremoso, ahora él entendía por qué su aroma siempre capturaba su interés y su atención. Podía sentir su virilidad reaccionar a la vista, su sangre corría hacia el sur, y le gustaba. Estaba enjabonando su piel con la esponja, dejando un rastro de pequeñas burbujas a lo largo de sus curvas. Estar en una visión le impedía atrapar la espuma con sus dedos, pero estaba realmente tentado de intentarlo de todos modos.

Van miró cautivado mientras su amada continuaba lavando su cuerpo. Él quería besarla desde sus hombros, sus brazos y manos. Van mantuvo sus ojos en ella. Volvía a lavarse la clavícula, y luego los senos, sus movimientos fluidos y precisos, ignorando la mirada de su admirador, haciendo que sus montículos rodaran bajo sus dedos, y la esponja frotara la piel suavemente, lo que hacía evidente cuán bella era. Van siempre era práctico cuando se lavaba a sí mismo, casi áspero en sus movimientos, tendría que ser tierno en sus atenciones cuando compartiera un baño con Hitomi, después de todo, quería pasar un momento de relajación con su futura reina. Él no prestó mucha atención a la forma en que ella se lavaba la espalda, y cómo el jabón goteaba en su trasero al ser arrastrado por el agua. Aun así, él sabía que le ofrecería lavarla con gusto si ella hiciera lo mismo por él, sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que su espalda era sensible de una manera realmente agradable. Solo imaginando cómo se sentirían sus pequeñas manos sobre sus músculos sensibles le aseguraba que su erección fuera ahora más difícil de ignorar.

Estaba distraído mientras meditaba cuando la vidente comenzó a lavar su centro, su estómago tonificado brillaba con el agua, acariciándola, cayendo en cascada a lo largo de la piel con unas pocas gotas atrapadas en su ombligo. Su vientre era plano, y estaba lleno de músculo magro, pero él espera que algún día lo vería moverse, pesado con un hijo suyo creciéndole dentro. El pensamiento estaba aún en la vanguardia de su mente cuando Hitomi comenzó a lavar su sexo, a lo largo del vértice de entre sus piernas. Dejó escapar un gemido al verla, casi no pudo controlar los últimos hilos de su resolución de no actuar como una bestia o un tonto impulsado por la lujuria, y tocarse a sí mismo dentro de la visión. Y, Dios Dragón, fue difícil, observando los círculos de esponja frotándose en la parte posterior de Hitomi.

Sus muslos fueron lavados mientras él intentaba calmar su corazón acelerado y calmar su respiración, pero sus esfuerzos se volvieron vanos cuando ella se inclinó para lavarse las espinillas y los tobillos. Hitomi está bastante orgullosa de sus piernas, como corredora era normal, había pasado años entrenando para ser una de las más rápidas en su escuela. Sus piernas eran largas, musculosas y de piel lisa, sin manchas a la vista. Ella era la mujer más rápida que él conocía, y la más hermosa también, y la forma en que usaba prendas que los la favorecieran tan a menudo, faldas cortas, pantalones ajustados, le picaban las manos por acariciarlas. Él adora esas piernas absolutamente. En este momento, sin embargo, tenía la vista más increíble de la historia. Inclinada para llegar más abajo, su trasero ahora estaba resaltado de una manera que nunca antes había visto. De aspecto redondo, suave, sin ningún tipo de exceso, el agua y el jabón haciendo que su piel brillara mientras la luz del baño jugaba con las curvas de su delicioso trasero. En una palabra, perfecto.

Su deseo se disparó, él solo quería agarrarla para hacer cosas impensables con ella. Esta visión pacífica acaba de convertirse en una tortura para sus nervios y su libido. Desafortunadamente, esta maldita visión no le ofrecería ninguna liberación ni la posibilidad de actuar según sus deseos. Él no puedía tener un contacto físico real con ella, pero aún podía alcanzarla. Cuando ella dejó la esponja y dejó que la ducha enjuagara el jabón sobrante en su piel, él cerró la brecha entre sus cuerpos, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su figura, tratando de abrazarla por detrás, dejó que su deseo fuera expuesto, su enorme presencia bastaría. Él metió su cabeza en su cuello mientras ella dejaba que su cabeza girara hacia atrás para beneficiarse del agua caliente. Si él estuviera en la ducha en realidad, su abrazo sería íntimo, y su cabeza realmente descansaría sobre su hombro.

"Un día vas a matarme, amor mío."

Trató de besar su piel, pero solo sintió el calor de su cuerpo, no la textura de su piel. Sus caderas alineadas con las de ella en su abrazo se sacudieron, tratando de obtener la sensación de su carne contra la de él, pero no sintió más que una ligera sensación de calor. Era enloquecedor estar tan cerca y, sin embargo, tan lejos de ella. Lo peor, podía sentir el agua en su piel, podía oler su aroma floral limpio, pero no a ella, ni la textura de su piel, ni la sensación de su carne, aquello no era justo.

Intentó apretar su agarre sobre ella, pero fue en vano ya que su amada no podría sentirlo durante esta visión. La única vez que lo hizo fue cuando casi había atacada por ese asqueroso pervertido, pero fue porque estaba en peligro. Dejó escapar una risa sin alegría ante la ironía de la situación antes de enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

Era típico, pensó Van, él intentaba estar cerca de ella, protegerla, hacerle notar ... todo por nada. ¡Y lo llamaban desinteresado! Ella era tan frustrante a veces con su inocencia y las lujuriosas visiones que recibía en la noche no lo ayudaban con sus sentimientos por ella.

Le tomó tiempo reconocer su sentimiento por la vidente durante la guerra y después de eso, tratar de compartirlos con ella había sido una prueba más difícil. Cada vez que intentaba decirle, había logrado hacerla huir de él, hasta el punto en que Allen casi se había convertido en su prometido. Solo porque cada vez que su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte y rápido que podía escuchar cualquier cosa, su lengua se ataba y su boca se secaba, su cerebro dejando de funcionar, lo cual resultaba en que Hitomi se enojara con él sin saber la profundidad de su amor para ella. Realmente había sido patético. Le tomó tanto tiempo y tantas dificultades para que ambos finalmente lograran estar juntos en una relación romántica, y sin importar cuánto la amara, él todavía estaba muy lejos de alcanzarla por completo.

Se suponía que eran solo ellos dos, en un abrazo íntimo, los dos solos en todo el universo y, sin embargo, se sentía solo, muy solo. Ella solo estaba tomando una ducha en su casa en la Luna Mística, y él solo estaba dormido en su propio baño en Fanelia. Su corazón latía en sincronía con el de Hitomi, no había ninguna duda sobre su amor, ni su deseo de estar juntos. Desafortunadamente, aún no estaban casados, o incluso saliendo en el mismo planeta, las visiones eran una forma retorcida de recordarle este hecho.

Sería tan fácil dejar que su frustración tomara la delantera en este momento y hacer algo estúpido, pero sabía que se arrepentirá al instante. En su lugar, dominó su hambre por el toque de la vidente y reafirmó su control sobre su propio cuerpo, incluso si la sensación se sentía apagada. Trató de encontrar consuelo sabiendo que la próxima visita de Hitomi a Fanelia sería pronto y podrá pasar tiempo con ella. Tal vez le mostraría las aguas termales donde él y Folken aprendieron a nadar. De esta manera podrían de alguna manera representar esta visión. Besó la cálida piel de su hombro, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de su piel hasta su cuello y luego ascendiendo a su oreja. Había tantas cosas que él quería susurrarle, cosas tiernas que quería decirle, una palabra sucia de deseo, adorándola, alabándola por todo lo que ella había hecho por él, pero no podía. No podía encontrar las palabras en aquel momento y después de todo, esto era solo un sueño, no era real. Aún no.

Van cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento tanto como pudo. Aspiró profundamente su aroma, tratando de mezclar toda la variación de su aroma natural con los jabones. Diablos, el único olor que llenaba su nariz era el de yuzu. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, estaba de vuelta en su baño, ahora tibio, y privado del calor del cuerpo de su amada. El baño había relajado bien sus músculos, todavía estaba cansado de su largo día, pero su visión había hecho que su cuerpo reaccionara con energía. Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración, porque sabía que no podría dormir en aquel estado de excitación.

Cuando se levantó de la bañera con la intención de satisfacer su necesidad, las imágenes del cuerpo de Hitomi bajo su ducha flotaban en su mente como pompas de jabón. Sus manos alcanzaron su carne, deseando que Hitomi estuviera bajo sus manos, o mejor aún, las manos de ella sobre él. No podía imaginar lo que ella diría si alguna vez se enterara de su retorcida fantasía, él se sentía avergonzado y aún más emocionado ante la posibilidad de que compartieran tanta intimidad. Tendría que tener cuidado y no dejarse abrumar durante su próxima visita.

Cayó en su cama completamente agotado, desnudo como el día de su nacimiento, pero completamente relajado. Apenas se cubrió con una sábana antes de abrazar el olvido ofrecido por el sueño. Soltó un último suspiro y se durmió.

"... Te amo… Hitomi..."

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Hecho! Espero que les guste, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y, en comparación con otros, se dejó escribir sin demasiado escándalo. Por cierto, el yuzu es un cítrico japonés que ayuda a relajar y calmar el cuerpo cuando se usa en un baño. No podía pensar en una versión alternativa para Gaea, por lo que se mantuvo como estaba. De todos modos, esten atentos para el próximo capítulo, aquí hay una pista: mar, sexy y bronceador. ¡Nos vemos!**

 ** _Notas de la traductora: Hola a todos, esta vez he tratado de tardar menos que la vez pasada, digo, tengo que enfocarme o el pobrecito de Van sama no va a lograr superar todas estas "dificultades" en español, jajajajajaja, no sé ustedes pero a mi me encanta este capítulo, creo que es uno de los más eróticos que tiene la historia, por supuesto, mi querida Miniclio se ha encargado de vaciar un poquito por aquí y por allá pero, por Escaflowne, juro que este es otra cosa._**

 ** _Para mi ha sido un placer traducir este cap, y traducir los comentarios que llegan para Miniclio y hacérselos llegar, así que no duden en dejarle un mensaje, ella se ha mostrado bastante contenta y emocionada con los que le han llegado de esta traducción y la verdad, también yo._**

 ** _SARABA_**


	8. Mar

¿ **Un tercero? Sí. Este es mi tipo de regalo al fandom, espero que sea bueno. 2017 ha sido rico en eventos para mí, y quiero terminar el año con algo bueno. Es mi primer gran fic, y puedo ver que está llegando a su fin, es un poco extraño para mí, pero de buena manera. De todos modos, los dejaré leer ahora. Diviértanse con este capítulo y haganme saber lo que piensan.**

 **Mar.**

Van tenía que admitir que no sabía cómo se encontró en esta situación. Había venido a Asturia para completar un acuerdo comercial con la joven reina y pasar algún tiempo con sus amigos. Tal vez un duelo con Allen para comparar su nivel y asegurarse de que sus habilidades hubieran mejorado. En cambio, se encontraba en una mansión junto al mar con su propia playa privada, cortesía de su Majestad, la reina Millerna Sarah Aston Primera.

La entusiasta rubia había declarado que sus visitas eran demasiado raras y que al menos debería disfrutar de la verdadera hospitalidad que su reino podía ofrecer. Según ella, podían sellar el trato en la mansión junto al mar sin problemas, y dado que era una poderosa gobernante y uno de los principales aliados de Fanelia, difícilmente podía rechazarla. Eso y que ella estuviera manejando su propio consejo, lo que significa que estaban de acuerdo con la fantasía de Millerna, siempre y cuando fuera rentable para el reino. También podía tener algo que ver con el extraño hecho de que ella era la responsable de su salud, pero eso eran solo rumores.

También dijo, como su médico a tiempo parcial esta vez, que se veía demasiado pálido y estresado, por eso le había recetado descanso, sol y el "saludable aire del mar", lo que fuera que ella quisiera decir con eso.

Al menos ella era consciente de la salud de sus amigos, Van todavía no sabía qué hacer ahora. La finca era hermosa, con un hermoso jardín, y la mansión en sí era agradable, estaba justo encima de un pequeño arroyo, pero Van no estaba acostumbrada a descansar en lugares destinados a la relajación. Castillos con gruesos muros de piedra, fortalezas de todo tipo, cabañas de pueblo con los que estaba familiarizado, pero ¿de buen gusto?, ¿elegantes mansiones junto al mar? Esta era la primera vez.

Su conjunto de habitaciones tenía vista al mar y estaba compuesto por cuatro habitaciones. Eran más pequeños que sus habitaciones en Fanelia, pero no podían ser más diferentes. Entró en lo que era una sala de estar soleada. Era la habitación más grande de la suite, podía ver la puerta del balcón y la enorme ventana al lado de la parte trasera de la habitación. Estaba abierto y el viento hacía que las cortinas se movieran suavemente. Ante él había dos sofás uno frente al otro, pero incluso si parecían bastante cómodos, no les prestó mucha atención. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta del gran balcón, con su propio sofá y asientos para beneficiarse de la vista. Se veía muy cómodo. Era bastante impresionante, podría ver el sol hundirse en el océano todos los días de que durara su estancia.

Tomó nota de una oficina adjunta a su izquierda, por lo que podría trabajar en sus propios documentos, porque incluso en otro país, con órdenes estrictas de Millerna, no podía escapar de sus responsabilidades y el papeleo interminable y aburrido. Por la puerta abierta también podía ver una biblioteca bien amueblada, que era una ventaja, si el clima cambiaba, o para ocuparse durante una larga noche. Eso había sido obra de Dryden, estaba seguro, el comerciante era así, cuidadoso con un aire de no tocar. Millerna podía querer que él se relajara, pero como camarada gobernante de otro país, ella sabía que su trabajo nunca se terminaría, sabiendo que no podría pasar mucho tiempo en el estudio. Estaba destinado a tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo, como lo exigía la princesa, pero no estaba completamente seguro de lo que ella esperaba de él.

A su derecha estaba su dormitorio, con una cama king size lista para que él se recostara. Había otro acceso al balcón, donde habían colocado una mesa y dos sillas. Una última puerta en el dormitorio conducía al baño y, tomó nota de una tina diseñada para alojar al menos a dos personas a la vez. Ahora lo entendía.

Millerna, la romántica empedernida, le estaba ofreciendo un conjunto de habitaciones, en una mansión aislada en el campo de su reino, destinado a servir como un nido romántico para él y Hitomi. Esta invitación era una excusa para que él inspeccionara el "regalo" y así asegurarse de que era de su agrado. Van sonrió y agitó su ya desordenado cabello, esta era una invitación, si es que alguna vez hubo una, para venir con su amada vidente. Tendría que agradecer a Millerna más tarde.

Afuera, el sol se estaba hundiendo en el horizonte, contaminando el océano con tonos dorados, rojos y naranjas. Estaba cenando en su habitación aquella noche, el viaje había sido largo y el calor persistente de la habitación por la exposición al sol lo estaba adormeciendo. Sacudiéndose a sí mismo, optó por dar un paseo por la playa antes de retirarse por la noche. Él estaba aquí para relajarse y disfrutar del mar después de todo.

Una vez estuvo en la arena, se quitó las botas, era la primera vez que sentía la arena bajo sus pies. La sensación era extraña, pero no desagradable. Estaba un poco perdido sobre qué hacer, esto era nuevo para él, caminar por la playa sin ningún propósito. Tenía curiosidad por las conchas y, sin embargo, no tomó ninguna, no era un niño después de todo.

El sol se había hundido más allá del horizonte y el aire se estaba enfriando, pero la arena aún estaba caliente. Se sentó no muy cerca del agua, observando cómo empezaban a aparecer las estrellas una a una, y el lento ascenso de las dos lunas. El sonido de las olas, el calor de la arena y la vista de su amado mundo natal en el cielo, fueron suficientes para relajarlo lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido. Su último pensamiento coherente fue que pasar un rato con Hitomi en la playa sería agradable, o en sus habitaciones...

Abrió los ojos ante el fuerte ruido de muchas voces que resonaban a su alrededor. Todavía estaba en la playa, pero ya no estaba en Gaea, eso era seguro. A su alrededor había personas en diferentes estados de desnudez, lo que era bastante embarazoso para Van. A la gente de la Luna Fantasma no parecía importarles moverse alrededor de la arena, en nada más que ropa interior, ya fueran mujeres, hombres o niños.

Era desconcertante por decir menos, Van no era consciente de su propio cuerpo, aparte de sus alas, pero no era el tipo de persona que dejaba caer sus ropas por un sí, o un no. Ver a estas personas tan libres acerca de su casi desnudez lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo. ¿Cuál era el punto?

Dejando de lado su incomodidad por ahora, comenzó a buscar a Hitomi, ya que estaba en una de las visiones de sus sueños, lo que significaba que ella estaba cerca. Para empezar, tenía que afirmar su ubicación, estaba sentado sobre una toalla azul clara, una sombrilla de playa proporcionaba algo de sombra contra las inclemencias del sol, y una segunda toalla de un verde vivo con estrellas rosas, estaba a su lado, además de un conjunto de bolsas familiares dejadas sin vigilancia sobre ellos. Una era definitivamente la de Hitomi, la había visto en su habitación antes, pero su preciosa vidente no estaba a la vista. Trató de localizarla usando el colgante, pero no tuvo éxito, ella estaba cerca, pero eso era todo lo que consiguió. Además era difícil concentrarse con un grupo de mujeres pasando junto a él, con poco más que ropas escasas sobre sus cuerpos.

Él era fiel a Hitomi, ¡pero no era ciego! Tratando de posar su mirada en algo que no fuera carne expuesta, notó que un grupo de hombres se acercaba a su ubicación.

Eran ruidosos y su conversación giraba en torno a cómo la población femenina de la playa era "ardiente". Cuanto más se acercaba, más odiosos se estaban volviendo, lo que hacía que su tentativa de encontrar a Hitomi fuera más difícil. Desearía poder decirles que se callaran, o al menos pegarle a uno, porque su comportamiento le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Hablaban de mujeres como si fueran trozos de carne, era asqueroso, la palabra respeto o comportamiento obviamente no era parte de su vocabulario. Ellos colocaron sus propias toallas a unos cuantos pies de distancia de él, y el simple hecho de tenerlos cerca de Hitomi lo estaba haciendo enojar. Su proximidad también significa que ya no podría bloquear su conversación, no con el volumen tan fuerte con que hablaban, y lo que estaba escuchando no estaba ayudando.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡mira esas dos! Maldición, no me importaría conseguir algo de eso".

"¿Qué, las dos en el agua? Hombre, sí, seguro que tienen un aspecto dulce, pero maldita sea la de pelo corto, es algo digno de ver. Yo realmente podría toquetear algo de eso".

El tercero dio un toque de aprobación, comentando sobre las piernas y clavículas de sus desafortunados focos de atención. El cuarto incluso dio una nota como si fueran yeguas siendo juzgadas para un concurso "Juntas son un completo 15/20, la pelirroja sola es un buen 6/10. Sus cadejos la hacen exótica, pero su amiga es un buen 8/10. Los ojos verdes son raros por aquí, ¡y qué piernas!

¿Espera, qué? ¿Ojos verdes? ¿Piernas que valía la pena mirar varias veces para estar seguro de que eran reales? ¿Una amiga pelirroja? Seguramente no…

Inmediatamente buscó en el agua a las mujeres que habían sido sometidas al repugnante escrutinio de estos hombres, y las encontró al instante. Para su horror, Van se dio cuenta de que el objeto de sus comentarios era, de hecho, su Hitomi y su amiga Yukari, tal como temía.

Jugaban en las olas, el agua salada llegaba a sus muslos, se divertían salpicándose una a otra y se reían. Yukari llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza verde, era extremadamente revelador para Van, pero conociendo a la mujer, era recatado por lo menos. En cuanto a Hitomi, sus ojos casi se salieron cuando vio lo que ella estaba usando.

Ella estaba en público, ¡y nunca había usado tan poco en su presencia! Llevaba puesto, lo que él sabía gracias a una de sus visiones anteriores, un bikini. Uno de un azul profundo, con bordes blancos, la parte inferior era más bien festoneado en su opinión, si alguna vez pensó que sus pantalones cortos para correr eran el atuendo más revelador para adornar su trasero de aspecto perfecto, esta era la prueba de que estaba completamente equivocado.

Con todo el movimiento y juegos en el agua, el traje de baño se pegaba a su piel de manera bastante pecaminosa. De hecho, parecía que la cosa estaba pintada en su cuerpo, e incluso desde la distancia podía ver sus pezones levantados contra la tela empapada y su pecho estaba extremadamente expuesto, luciendo aquel profundo escote, era como si estuvieran tratando de salir de su confinamiento, y dado que ella estaba riendo con su amiga, todo su cuerpo temblaba. El resultado era que su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera casi hipnótica, lo que significaba que Van estaba bajo su hechizo, y que no pudiera evitar que sus ojos bebieran su imagen. Esta mujer sería su muerte, ya podía sentir sus pantalones más apretados con cada segundo. Él quería unirse a ella en el agua, y atraparla por la cintura antes de besarla sin contemplaciones. Quería dejar que sus manos recorrieran su forma, y presionarla contra él. ¡Ojalá estuvieran en el mismo planeta en este momento!

La vista era magnífica por decir menos, las flexibles curvas de sus cuerpos brillaban con el agua cubriéndolas, incluso si solo tenía ojos para la hermosa dueña de aquellos ojos verdes. Desafortunadamente, no pudo disfrutar de esta visión de ensueño en todo su potencial por una buena razón. Su amada vidente, su preciosa Hitomi, estaba vestida con solo dos prendas de tela endebles y empapadas en una playa super poblada bajo la mirada lasciva de un grupo de pervertidos. Dichos pervertidos ahora estaban llamando al dúo mientras descendían más abajo en sus comentarios a la par que se posicionaban más altos en su lista de personas para castrar, además habían alcanzado, en tiempo récord, el mismo nivel que los pocos idiotas llorones que babeaban tras Merle desde que ella había alcanzado la pubertad.

Tenían suerte de que él no estuviera en la Luna Mística en persona o los habría golpeado después de sus primeros comentarios sobre mujeres. Entonces los habría estrangulado por sus comentarios sobre Hitomi y su amiga. Las mujeres debían ser respetadas, su prometida estaba destinado a ser adorada, por él y por nadie más. Él sabía que las mujeres tenían más libertad en aquel planeta, podían usar lo que quisieran y actuar con más libertad que en cualquier lugar de Gaea. Eso no significaba que él dejaría que cualquiera tocara o maltratara a Hitomi, o la tratara como si fuera un ser inferior. De hecho, no importaba lo que una mujer decidiera usar, acosarla no era una opción, como para tratar a Hitomi y su amiga como si fueran mujerzu... Su deseo por Hitomi fue rápidamente reemplazado por un deseo asesino. Había pasado de estar excitado como un semental durante la primavera, a sediento de sangre como un dragón hambriento durante el invierno.

Se levantó al ver a las chicas saliendo del agua, iba a encontrarse con ellas en la arena, dejando al grupo de idiotas donde estaban. Podían salivar todo lo que quisieran, ninguno de ellos tenía las agallas para acercarse a ellas, era un poco tranquilizador, aunque preferiría que aprendieran a mantener la boca cerrada y los ojos en ellos mismos. Cuando se acercó más a su amada y a su amiga, se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de su piel expuesta, su forma atlética, sus largas piernas. Era extremadamente sensual ver las gotas de agua salada acariciar su piel, deslizándose por sus hombros. Podía ver una descansando sobre su ombligo, bajando hacia su lugar sagrado, ¡y cielos! ¡él quería atraparla con su lengua! Sus fuertes piernas eran particularmente atractivas con el sol, y el mar las envolvía como una manta. Con su fluidez en el agua, ella podría ser una sirena, su propia y hermosa sirena.

Debía admitir que sentía un poco de envidia por su habilidad en el agua, él sabía nadar bien, era uno de los beneficios de ser un miembro de la nobleza, pero no estaba ni cerca del nivel de ella. Su amada era un atleta, ella poseía gran fluidez en muchos campos, y este era uno que él podía compartir con ella. Era hermosa, y él tendría que llevarla a las termas cercanas al bosque de Arsas durante su próxima visita, o una de las aguas termales en el sur de Fanelia. Podrían pasar un día allí, ella podría ayudarlo a perfeccionar su técnica, él podría mostrarle algunos movimientos, podrían ...

Maldición, necesitaba concentrarse.

Ahora estaban fuera del agua, y sus sonrisas eran suficientes para iluminar el mundo. Desearía poder hacerla sonreír así más a menudo, pero él no era realmente una persona divertida, y ella tenía una sonrisa especial solo para él de todos modos.

Se veían tan despreocupadas en ese momento, podrían ser ninfas o seres divinos tentando a los mortales solo con un movimiento de sus caderas o un aleteo de sus pestañas. A pesar de que él sabía que no podía tocarla físicamente, mientras lo pasaban riendo, Van dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el camino de una gota de agua en el hombro de Hitomi hasta su codo. Solo la punta de su dedo índice rosando por aquel camino descendente, pero no logró nada, no recolectó la gota, ni la hizo reaccionar en absoluto. Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verla estremecerse con este pequeño toque, ¡era tan frustrante!

Cuando se acercaron a sus toallas, el grupo de idiotas trató de llamarlas, pero simplemente los ignoraron. Era inútil, aún así, él se puso entre las chicas y aquel grupo de escoria. Los idiotas podían ser impredecibles después de todo. Yukari estaba sentada en su toalla, secándose con una más pequeña, mientras Hitomi inspeccionaba su bolso buscando algo. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando soltó una pequeña exclamación antes de volverse hacia su mejor amiga.

Se sentó a su lado y limpió el exceso de agua de su cuerpo con una toalla pequeña, antes de tomar un tubo para sacar un poco de bálsamo. Así que eso era lo que ella había estado buscando en su bolso, pero ¿por qué iba a necesitar esto ahora? No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre esta nueva información cuando la vio verter una dosis de crema en su mano y comenzar a cubrir sus brazos con ella. Su movimiento fue rápido, y el bálsamo fue rápidamente absorbido por su piel suave, dejando solo una película brillante en él. Van observó mientras ella se ponía suavemente un poco de crema en la cara, garganta y cuello, partes de ella que siempre había sido capaz de alcanzar y tocar, y besar. Para hacerla sonreír, hacerla reír, complacerla y hacerla suspirar o gemir.

Era extraño verla cuidando su piel de esa manera, generalmente cuando la veía hacer algo así, era porque había dejado una marca en ella, como un chupetón, y ella trataba de ocultarlo. Ella nunca se avergonzaba de aquellas marcas de amor, pero habían acordado cubrir sus marcas para evitar ser molestadas constantemente por los demás. Incluso habían hecho un juego dejándolos donde eran difícil de esconder, solo para molestar al otro. En este momento no había ninguna marca en ella, pero ahora él podía adivinar que esta crema era algún tipo de protección contra el sol. La piel de Hitomi era más delicada que la suya, después de todo. La observó cautivado mientras ella se aplica la crema en la garganta y el estómago, adoraba aquella vista, incluso si hubiera preferido ayudarla a aplicarse aquel bálsamo.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando ella alcanzó sus muslos y piernas. Ella era perfecta, él adoraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ¡pero sus piernas, sus piernas! Largas con músculos magros, con una piel suave y sedosa, a menudo soñaba con que se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura mientras complacía a Hitomi. Desafortunadamente, solo sería un sueño hasta que pudiera ir más lejos en su relación con la mujer de la Luna Fantasma en cuyas manos estaba su corazón. Hasta ese momento, su único contacto con sus piernas era cuando dejaba que sus manos vagaran por todo su cuerpo durante una de sus sesiones, mientras que las manos de ella vagaban por el cuerpo de él. Eso, o cuando ella le ofrecía una siesta durante uno de sus paseos por los bosques alrededor de Fanelia, y le ofrecería sus muslos como almohadas improvisadas. Pasaría algunas horas de descanso, anidado contra su carne, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, intercambiando besos. Solo el recuerdo de estos momentos calentaba su corazón y provocaba su libido.

No estaba ayudando que cada vez que las manos de Hitomi pasaban por sus piernas para aplicarse más crema, él se sintiera tentado a besarla, y recostarla sobre su toalla. En este momento no existía nada más para él, solo la vidente protegiendo su piel con sensualidad y cuidado. Pero el momento terminó demasiado pronto, y él regresó a la realidad, cuando el objeto de su afecto terminó con sus piernas, volteando a su compañera pelirroja.

"Yukari, ¿podrías ayudarme a aplicar un poco de protector solar? No me importa broncearme, pero no quiero quemarme". Le tendió el tubo de bálsamo a su amiga. "Te ayudaré a ponerte un poco en la espalda."

La pelirroja lo tomó con una sonrisa maliciosa. "De acuerdo niña, pásamelo, no quiero que te conviertas en una tostada. Además, estoy segura de que tu hombre secreto me agradecerá por asegurar que tu piel se mantenga suave. Sé que Amano estará agradecido de que protejas mi espalda ".

Con un giro de sus ojos, Hitomi le pasó el protector solar. "Ya te dije que su nombre es Van, no _hombre secreto_ o cualquier otro apodo que hayas encontrado. No lo has conocido porque su trabajo es muy importante y le quita mucho tiempo". Bajando su voz, ella agregó un pensamiento de último minuto, de todos modos, él la escuchó. "Y tal vez, solo PUEDE, él se alegrará de saber que puede abrazarme sin tocar una quemadura de sol gracias a ti". No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Sí, él estaría feliz de poder abrazar a su prometida sin causarle dolor.

"¡Escuché eso! Será mejor que lo conozca pronto, he sido muy paciente hasta ahora, y como tu mejor amiga, tengo privilegios. A menos que sea un yakuza, entonces no quiero conocerlo. Nunca. Y Nunca lo volverás a ver. Mi palabra es ley ". Bueno, él había estado bastante ocupado con las consecuencias de la guerra y la reconstrucción de Fanelia, por lo que no era su principal prioridad ser presentado con la joven. Había estado más interesado en desarrollar su relación con Hitomi. Eso, y quería conocer primero a sus padres, después de todo, quería cortejarla adecuadamente. Tendría que preguntarle a Hitomi qué era un yakuza, porque la palabra no le era familiar y no sonaba bien.

"¡Por el amor de ... Yukari, Van NO es un yakuza! Escucha, te prometo que lo conocerás pronto. Si realmente quieres ver cómo se ve, tengo una foto en mi habitación, pero no te mostraré absolutamente nada ni te presentaré a nadie si no puedo tocar mi cama esta noche porque mi espalda me está matando". Él sabía de qué estaba hablando, durante su última estancia en Gaea, había usado un pequeño dispositivo extraño para hacer retratos de ellos y de sus amigos. Dryden había estado absolutamente fascinado con el dispositivo, y ella había tenido que prometerle que le daría uno para él mismo para que los comerciantes lo dejaran en paz. Ella le había tomado varios retratos a Van en diferentes momentos, y había hecho varios donde estaban juntos. Tenía uno de los retratos en su habitación, estaban abrazados, fue un momento íntimo y tierno inmortalizado entre los dos amantes, tomada justo antes de una larga sesión de intensos besos. Tenía un buen recuerdo de esa foto y sabía que ella tenía una copia en su propia habitación.

"Tenemos un trato entonces, ahora boca abajo señorita, antes de que tu espalda se ponga crujiente".

Y con estas palabras, observa a Hitomi recostarse sobre su estómago mientras dejaba que su mejor amiga le aplicara la crema en la piel. Sus ojos se centraron en el contacto entre las dos mujeres, se estaba volviendo difícil ver los movimientos de las manos como ligeros, inocentes y amigables cuando se trataba de su vidente. Ellas parecían estar acostumbradas a este contacto extraño y cercano, los gestos de Yukari eran precisos y energéticos, mientras que Hitomi estaba relajada.

Era hipnótico ver cómo la piel de su espalda se movía bajo la mano de su amiga, cómo soltaba suspiros suaves de vez en cuando. Podía sentir sus manos arder por reemplazar las de Yukari, para ser el único que acariciara su carne y se ganara esos gemidos de satisfacción. Él quería ser el que calentara su piel y relajara sus músculos. Trazaría su espalda entera con la punta de sus dedos, y se aseguraría de que su piel estuviera cubierta con bálsamo contra el sol. Después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a protegerla contra cosas más peligrosas, las quemaduras del sol serían fáciles de cuidar en comparación. Demonios, él perseguiría las gotas restantes de agua salada con su lengua si ella lo dejara, antes de aplicar el bálsamo.

Mientras disfrutaba de esta pequeña fantasía en su cabeza, también disfrutaba la vista de su carne, sintiéndose cada vez más endurecido con cada pase de las manos de Yukari en la espalda de Hitomi. Como draconiano, la espalda de Van era extremadamente sensible. De hecho, la zona donde brotaban sus alas era, para su vergüenza, hipersensible y erógena. Por eso siempre había sido cauteloso acerca de quién podía tocarlo. Hitomi era consciente de este hecho, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer nada hasta ahora, era es probable que él le permitiera hacer lo que ella quisiera, mientras ella le permitiera hacer lo mismo con ella. Se estaba volviendo más difícil con solo escuchar a su vidente y verla acomodarse en su toalla. Estaba tan enamorado de ella que era patético. Con solo un puchero de sus labios, él se había vuelto un desastre por el deseo, listo para satisfacer todas sus necesidades. No era ciego a sus defectos ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era un santo, y ella lo aceptaba como era, de modo que él la aceptaba de igual forma. Eran las dos mitades de un todo.

Hitomi se sentó repentinamente con un grito, sorprendiendo a Van. En segundos él estaba arrodillado junto a ella, inspeccionando cada centímetro de piel expuesta para ver cuál era el problema. ¿Estaba herida? El grupo de idiotas no se ha movido por lo que no era por ellos. Afortunadamente, su siguiente exclamación lo ayudó a comprender aquel movimiento y ese gritar inesperados.

"¡Yukari!"

"Lo siento, mis manos se deslizaron." Su mejor amiga se reía, y mostrándole la lengua a su amor. Aparentemente, ella había dejado que sus manos vagaran bajo la correa de la parte superior del bikini para aplicar más bálsamo, pero el gesto no había sido realmente bienvenido. Ahora que estaba más concentrado podía decir que sus manos, con la ayuda del bálsamo aceitoso, se habían resbalado en la piel y habían aterrizado a los lados de su pecho. Si no fuera su mejor amiga, él habría sido presa de sus celos, en lugar de eso, tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante la vista de la broma entre las dos mujeres con poca ropa.

Podría haberse quedado allí todo el día, observándolas discutir por diversión, ajeno a la mirada cariñosa que les había dedicado. Era tan pacífico ... Bueno, excepto por el grupo de idiotas cachondos detrás de él, que estaban disfrutando el show de forma demasiado vocal.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no solo estaba en una visión, sino también que Hitomi estaba en un lugar realmente público, medio desnuda y siendo la vista más hermosa que podía existir. Estaba tan distraída que él podía olvidar fácilmente que su amiga estaba allí, o incluso que la pandilla de babosos existía. Esta visión jugaba con sus nervios y su libido, como un gato con un ratón. En un segundo se sentía cautivado por la sensualidad de su amada, al siguiente sentía una punzada de nervios, dispuesto a dejar que su ira explotara porque alguien, o algo, le recordaba que estaba en un sueño y no a su lado.

Hitomi estaba ayudando a Yukari con su espalda ahora, cuando uno de los idiotas trató de acercarse a ellas.

"¡Hola chicas! ¿Necesitas una mano?" Van no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. No hablaba tan bien como Allen, pero era mejor que este tipo cuando hablaba con su amada. Se negaba a recordar como era años atrás, cuando cada uno de sus intentos de hablar dulcemente con Hitomi se veían coronados por una bofetada, o días de evitarse gracias a su mala elección de palabras. De todos modos él realmente dudaba que alguna mujer pudiera caer con tales palabras. Lo que más le enojaba era la forma en que estaba mirando a la pareja, ¡las estaba desvistiendo con la mirada sin nada de vergüenza!

Sin pensarlo, Van ya se estaba moviendo para ponerse de pie y golpear al pervertido, pero un sonido inesperado lo detuvo. Un resoplido poco femenino se escapó de las chicas, y él giró la cabeza para ver a Hitomi caer ante un ataque de risa, justo cuando Yukari se levantó y se enfrentó al pseudo seductor.

La vehemente mujer estaba de pie, mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies con una sonrisa. "¡Qué pena das! ¿Seguro que alguna vez has hablado con una mujer? Lo siento, _nene_ , no cuidamos niños pequeños. Vamos a casa Hitomi, hemos tomado suficiente sol por hoy". Y así, sin otra mirada, empacaron sus pertenencias, se pusieron un par de pareos encima y se fueron.

Hitomi era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, él había discutido con ella lo suficiente como para saberlo, y apreciaba su personalidad, pero su amiga era algo completamente distinto. Tendría que recordar comportase lo mejor posible cerca de ella, porque no estaba seguro de que su amada pudiera defenderlo. Las siguió mientras dejaban al grupo atrás, para asegurarse de que no intentaríaan nada divertido, pero se habían quedado sin palabras, y luego habían comenzado a reír por el completo fracaso de su amigo.

Estaba solo unos pasos por detrás de las dos mujeres, admirando su fuerza de carácter, así como las maravillosas curvas de la parte trasera de Hitomi y el balanceo de sus caderas mientras caminaba sobre la arena. Su piel, embadurnada con el protector solar brillaba y él estaba muy tentado a acercarse a ella y dejar que sus dedos vagaran por su espalda. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia ella para actuar de acuerdo con su deseo, una sensación fría se apoderó de sus pies.

Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, mientras sentía que el agua fría del mar lamía sus pies. Su visión de ensueño había terminado y las olas reclamaban la playa en la que descansaba en Asturia. Todavía podía oler el ligero perfume del protector solar que Hitomi se había colocado por todo su cuerpo, por lo que estaba seguro que no volvería a dormir esta noche, no con la cabeza aún llena de su enamorada tumbada en la arena con casi nada sobre su piel. Mientras él regresaba a su habitación para buscar algo de privacidad por el resultado de la visión, echó un último vistazo a la arena blanca, pensando en cómo Hitomi y él podrían pasar un tiempo íntimo a solas en ese lugar.

De vuelta en su cama, tuvo que admitir que no estaba seguro de si esta visión sería útil. Seguro que ahora estaba parcialmente relajado, sus músculos cansados por el viaje y su último esfuerzo para al menos aliviar algo de la tensión en sus entrañas. Ahora estaba seguro de que Hitomi podía relajarse con su amiga y que Yukari mantendría a cualquier idiota alejado. No es que él careciera de fé en la vidente, pero con lo tentadora que era ella y con los idiotas que vivían en su planeta, en ocasiones era difícil mantenerse tranquilo.

En este momento él estaba solo en su cama y extrañaba a su sirena de ojos verdes, pero su próxima visita vendría pronto, entonces él podría pedirle que lo ayudara a relajarse. Después de todo, la orden de Millerna había sido muy clara, y ni él, ni Hitomi irían en contra de una orden directa del médico.

Una vez ella le había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por él y su bienestar, con un poco de suerte incluso podría ser su enfermera particular si no era mucho pedir. No si le preguntaba con la amabilidad suficiente ... Sabía que no podría dormir esa noche, su último pensamiento simplemente volvió a despertar su carne para reafirmar este hecho. ¡Al diablo con todo! Él se relajaría más tarde.

"Mmh enfermera Kanzaki ... Enfermera ... Hitomi De Fanel ..."

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Por fin esta está listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Debo admitir que no estoy realmente satisfecha con esto, pero parece que no puedo arreglarlo como quiero ... Quiero decir que la cosa no me dejó escribirla sin pelear conmigo en todo momento. ¡Sólo pude escribir a las 2 de la mañana, cuando se supone que debo dormir! Ninguno de los otros se ha comportado así. De todos modos quedan dos capítulos, y estarán mejor escritos. Espero.**

 **.**

 ** _Notas de la traductora:_**

Pobre Van, jajajajajajaja, la primera vez que leí este capítulo estaba realmente atacada de risa al principio porque lo que para nosotros es algo completamente normal, para él debe ser todo un suplicio... si entienden a lo que me refiero xD, digo, no es como que no lo haya disfrutado, creo que lo disfrutó de más, jajajajajajajajajaja, en fin, muchísimas gracias a **shojoranko** y a **MacrossLive** , me da mucho gusto que estén disfrutando de esta traducción y a Miniclio que estén disfrutando de su historia, saludos a ambas y bueno, espero poder traducir más rápido y más seguido, es complicado pero bueno, ahí la llevamos, ya mero llegamos a la meta y créanme, la espera vale por completo la pena ;)

SARABA


	9. Café

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, justo acabo de terminar hace unas horas! Para ustedes, por el día de san valentín. Es un regalo, algo así. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios 3**

 **Y un agradecimiento especial a Banryuu, ¡eres ela mejor!**

 **Café.**

Se suponía que dormir era algo maravilloso. Para Van era la oportunidad diaria de ver a su adorable vidente, gracias a su conexión, era el único momento en que podían estar a solas cuando ella se encontraba lejos de él. También era el único momento del día en que podía estar solo, sin que nadie le pidiera que fuera el responsable Rey de Fanelia. Aunque debía admitir que incluso antes de la guerra, el sueño había sido algo difícil de conciliarr.

Perder a su familia y asumir su deber como único heredero y gobernante de su reino le había robado innumerables noches de descanso. Luego sucedió la guerra, y entre las pesadillas donde revivía una y otra vez la muerte de su mentor y única figura paterna, además de la pérdida de su hogar y su gente, otras pesadillas lo habían hecho perder el sueño. Las batallas, las innumerables muertes, el miedo a perder no solo su mente y su vida, sino también la vida de la niña de imposibles ojos verdes, se aseguraban de que permaneciera despierto noche tras noche, entrenando con su espada para agotar su cuerpo hasta el punto en el que su mente caía en el olvido, una vez que alcanzaba sus límites.

Cuando la guerra terminó, el sueño todavía le rehuía. Había perdido a su hermano por segunda vez, se suponía que debía reconstruir su país y Hitomi lo iba a dejar. No para siempre, pero dejarla ir era como arrancar de su pecho su propio corazón.

Las pesadillas continuaron, los sueños de batalla que lo dejaban temblando y sudando abundantemente. Algunas noches era el miedo profundo de fracasar, su gente, sus amigos, su familia y su amor. Le llevó años poder dormir toda la noche sin nada más que un mal sueño. Las cosas eran aún más fáciles cuando Hitomi estaba cerca de él, en su propio conjunto de habitaciones conectadas a él por varias de puertas, o en sus brazos, ambos anidados bajo las sábanas.

Por desgracia, el sueño se le escapaba una vez más, y no era porque su pasado lo persiguiera, ni alguna de las visiones más explícitas sobre su novia lo que lo mantenía despierto.

En pocas semanas, tendría lugar una festividad importante, el _Haru no Kari_. Este festival era una tradición antigua e importante en Fanelia, y no se había celebrado desde que se convirtió en rey. Antes, no había desempeñado completamente algunas partes de su papel como rey, por lo que no se esperaba que él participara. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, como rey, uno de sus deberes era asegurarse de que esta parte cultural de su país fuera respetada, también era una excelente oportunidad para elevar la moral de su gente después de todo el arduo trabajo que habían hecho para reconstruir la ciudad. Él sabía que todos contaban con eso, con él, ¡pero ahora mismo eso iba a matarlo!

En las últimas dos semanas, no había dormido más de dos horas por noche con todo lo que tenía que hacer:

Invitar a los señores del país y de los reinos vecinos, le habría gustado dejar a sus amigos fuera de esto, pero ya habían respondido que vendrían. Aparentemente no se perderían este festival por nada del mundo. Sobre todo porque se suponía que debía presidir la maldita cosa durante el evento principal.

Asegurarse de que la ciudad estuviera siendo preparada, con todas las alcobas, las gradas, los jardines del palacio accesibles para la gente, asegurandose de que hubiera entretenimiento, con bailarines, juegos, y espadas y demostraciones de melef ...

Sus asesores también tenían su propia parte del trabajo, de hecho estaban haciendo mucho del trabajo, pero como rey tenía que validar todo. Era largo, tedioso, aburrido e inevitable.

Era la primera vez que tomaría un papel activo en el festival. Era extraño darse cuenta de que Balgus no lo ayudaría más con esto, y que Hitomi no estará allí para aprender más sobre las tradiciones de su país ... Ella lo visitaría después de que el festival hubiera terminado, debido a sus propias obligaciones con la Luna Mística.

Ella no vería la persecución, el banquete, la salida de las lunas en el cielo, los fuegos siendo encendidos y los muchos bailes. Él sabía que ella no era una fanática de las peleas de espadas, o de las peleas de melef. Ella tampoco participaría en las festividades nocturnas, que eran la razón principal de que vinieran sus amigos y la verdadera razón por la que se conocía el festival en toda Gaea ...

Su cerebro cansado lo alcanzó y le recordó que tal vez la ausencia de su querida vidente durante el Haru no Kari no era tan mala, después de todo.

Le costaría mucho explicarle esta parte a ella de todos modos, porque ¿cómo explica uno a su prometida que tendrá que presidir el infame Festival de Fertilidad de su reino?

Durante los días de Haru no Kari, los hombres cazaban en el bosque para traer de vuelta la carne de las aves silvestres, cuya carne se consideraba afrodisíaca durante este período del año. La parte de la fertilidad tenía lugar durante la noche, cuando las parejas serían bendecidas por él, y el sumo sacerdote de la Iglesia del Dragón con la sangre del primer juego del día, después de lo cual las parejas se divertirían, y que esa noche era considerada como la mejor para concebir un hijo, muchos nacimientos tendrían lugar durante la próxima temporada.

Como rey, él era quien presidía todo el asunto, extrayendo la primera sangre durante la cacería, encendiendo el primer fuego en la noche, anunciando el comienzo del evento de la noche y, como tal, permitiendo que los ávidos amantes se divirtieran.

Normalmente, también debería ser el primero en disfrutar de la noche con una compañera, pero nunca lo había hecho, al principio debido a su edad, era demasiado joven, y luego la guerra había dejado muchas cosas en espera, y la restauración de la ciudad se había interpuesto durante los últimos dos años.

No era que él fuera a participar en esta parte del festival ahora, no después de conocer a Hitomi, y menos si había prometido casarse con ella. Quizás, después de su regreso, y si ella está de acuerdo, lo disfrutarían juntos.

Lo estaba esperando con ansia. ¿El año que viene tal vez?

Muchos de sus antepasados habían participado con abandono a estas noches, con sus reinas, todo tipo de amantes, o concubinas, o incluso con acompañantes de una noche. Llevando a más de una buena cantidad de hijos bastardos y algunos problemas de sucesión, pero también la seguridad de que siempre habría alguien de sangre real para acceder al trono cuando el ritual del dragón fuera un fracaso. O al menos, había sido así algunas generaciones atrás, ahora no tanto.

Su propio padre había participado en la parte nocturna del festival en su apogeo, pero rara vez se había entretenido, por lo que sabía, prefería las competencias de espadas al encanto de la carne. Eso había sido antes de conocer a su madre, después de eso ...

Se negó a pensar en eso, porque él estaría celebrando su cumpleaños dentro de nueve lunas exactamente ...

De todos modos, estaba trabajando duro, supervisando toda la organización de las festividades, y lo único que lo mantenía funcionando era el keopi. Aquella fuerte bebida lo mantenía despierto durante las noches, incluso si esto arruinaba su salud, y le estaba cobrando, finalmente terminó con su carga de trabajo y lo que quedaba no iba a necesitar de su aprobación hasta que sus asesores terminaran. ¡Lo que significaba que finalmente podría irse a dormir!

Su cabeza golpeó la almohada de su cama, con la que no había estado en contacto durante casi cuarenta y ocho horas, finalmente se estaba quedando felizmente dormido. ¡No más festival, no más asesores, y no más papeleo!

Debería haber sabido que no estaría en paz, ni siquiera por una noche.

Abrió los ojos cuando el sonido de las risas llegó a sus oídos y puso fin a su descanso, y el olor a comida le golpeó la nariz. Tardó un momento en reconocer su entorno, se veía muy diferente de lo que solía ver. Había visto la escuela de Hitomi varias veces durante diferentes visiones, y una o dos veces en persona cuando había venido a recoger a su amada después de la guerra. Pero nunca lo había visto así. Había todo tipo de casetas alrededor del patio, y estudiantes junto a sus familias se mezclaban en una multitud densa pero alegre.

Debía estar presenciando el Festival Escolar del que Hitomi le había hablado. Él no podía asistir, no con los preparativos para el Haru no Kari, pero ella le había dicho que no era importante, ya que ella estaría ocupada con el proyecto de su clase. Ambos estaban ocupados con sus propios proyectos en el mismo momento este año, y ella comprendía muy bien sus responsabilidades. Él sabía que ella había estado escondiendo algo, pero cuando le preguntó, ella se había sonrojado y había cambiado de tema.

Tal vez esta visión ofreciera algunas respuestas a su comportamiento esquivo ... Como de costumbre, la visión misma lo llevó a la ubicación de Hitomi, pasó una cabina tras otra sin realmente darse cuenta de lo que estaba expuesto, incluso si se notaba los muchos colores utilizados en las decoraciones. El resto del camino fue borroso para él, que se detuvo abruptamente frente a un salón de clases, sin creer lo que estaba viendo en el panel al lado de la puerta.

¡¿Qué era ESO?!

Justo frente a sus ojos había un póster, anunciando alguna obra de teatro, había pasado varios del mismo tipo anteriormente, pero lo que estaba haciendo hervir su sangre, lo que lo había detenido en su camino, y lo había dejado con los ojos abiertos incrédulo era la imagen del elenco en el cartel. Todo el elenco estaba presente en la imagen, y su atención había sido captada por el lado izquierdo de la imagen. Junto a la mejor amiga pelirroja ya familiar, estaba su único y verdadero amor, Hitomi ...

¡Hitomi que estaba medio desnuda en esta maldita imagen!

Hitomi que no le había contado sobre su participación exacta en sus proyectos de clase, ahora él entendía por qué. Esta obra y el otro proyecto de su clase se habían mantenido en secreto para él, ella sabía que él se habría negado a dejarla participar de haber sabido que actuaría frente a una multitud vestida como una ... una ...

Por el Gran Dragón, no lo podía creer, ¡pero frente a sus ojos estaba Hitomi, su tímida y hermosa novia, su amor, vestida como una de las bailarinas del harén de Egzardia!

Gracias al Haru no Kari y a todos los bailarines que venían a Fanelia para demostrar su talento, y a algunos viajes diplomáticos de la capital de Egzardia, él estaba muy al tanto de cómo lucían estos atuendos de mujer. Hitomi los hacía lucir horribles con su figura, y su atuendo lo perseguiría durante meses. Puede que ella no fuera el centro de la imagen, pero él podía apreciar todos los detalles de su cuerpo medio vestido.

Llevaba una gargantilla verde sedosa alrededor de su cuello, incrustada con tres gemas de lágrimas rojas, y una cuarta colgando en la base de su garganta. Estaba bastante seguro de que la joya acariciaría su piel en cada movimiento. Él quería quitárselo y dejar marcas por todo su cuello. En la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo, una banda de oro apresaba sus bíceps, y ninguna otra joya. Él le había ofrecido joyas, por supuesto, pero a ella no le permitían usarlas en su escuela, aún así él le daba collares, pulseras y anillos. Él todavía no le había dado el anillo más importante, pero una vez que ella hubiera terminado con su escuela, se lo iba a dar. Él iba a pedirle matrimonio adecuadamente. Pero en este momento, toda su atención estaba en lo que ella era, y obviamente, no en esta estúpida foto.

Llevaba un sujetador sin tirantes en el mismo material verde sedoso del que estaba hecha la gargantilla, el cual apenas contenía sus pechos, sintió que su garganta se cerraba pensando en cómo una multitud llena había visto su pecho apenas atado por esta frágil pieza de tela . La parte superior de la tela adhería sobre su piel, mientras que la parte inferior se arrugaba para hacer que su pecho pareciera más grande. Como si ella necesitara este tipo de cosas, él era muy consciente de esto.

El borde superior del sujetador estaba bordeado con una cadena de encaje dorada, y entre sus pechos, justo por encima de su corazón, una gema roja brillaba como un energist. De dicha gema, colgaban dos hileras de cadenas que iban hacia sus costados. La superior era simple, pero la inferior estaba salpicada con pequeñas monedas, ambas cadenas y las monedas entrarían en contacto con la delicada piel de sus costillas con solo un respiro de su vidente.

Incluso si ésta era una de sus fantasías más culpables, ver a su amada con ropas tan eróticas, sabiendo lo cosquilluda que podía ser, era difícil para él creer que estuviera usando ese atuendo sin que la molestara en algún momento. De hecho, todo el atuendo estaba fuera de lugar en su dulce enamorada, incluso si era para una obra de teatro. Gracias a esta visión, ahora estaba fantaseando con Hitomi rogándole que la ayudara a deshacerse del molesto sostén.

Y no serían esos pantalones de harén a la cadera los que iban a ayudarlo con su creciente deseo de encontrar a la vidente para mostrarle lo que pensaba de su destreza en el papel de la obra. Dichos pantalones eran una mezcla de la ya conocida tela verde alrededor de su cintura, y otra más ligera del mismo color que el resto de los pantalones. Otra gema roja descansaba en el centro de su cintura, y él podía notar otro conjunto de cadenas que corrían alrededor de su cintura, igual que las que adornaban su sostén. Era probable que ambos juegos tintinearan mientras ella caminaba, lo que hacía que su boca se hiciera agua, y por todos los cielos, ella sería la visión más grandiosa si fuera a bailar con dicho atuendo.

Era patético, excitándose con una imagen, dentro de una visión, y aún no había visto el objeto de su deseo. Oh, él tendrá una larga conversación con ella una vez que hubiera una oportunidad, pero ahora mismo necesitaba concentrarse. Encuentrar a Hitomi, supera esta visión, asegurase de que ella nunca volvería a usar aquel atuendo fuera de sus habitaciones.

Pero primero debía quitar los ojos de la imagen y, al hacerlo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de sus dedos. Estaban temblando de calor, y era bastante agradable, pero él no podía explicar qué lo había causado.

Ignoró aquel pensamiento mientras finalmente encaraba la puerta del aula de Hitomi, seguro de que la visión de Hitomi en un atuendo de bailarina del vientre había sido suficiente. Al menos había sido suficiente para su libido. Si antes se había sentido culpable por su participación en el Haru no Kari, el saber que papel había tenido Hitomi en su obra escolar le aseguró no sentirse de nuevo de aquella manera. Una larga explicación era necesaria entre ellos, y tal vez un ensayo ... ¡Concentración! Necesitaba concentrarse.

La puerta se abrió y comprendió que no debería haber estado seguro de que la visión había terminado, mostrándole nuevas formas de avivar su deseo por la vidente.

Le tomó un momento evaluar lo que estaba presenciando.

En primer lugar, toda la habitación había sido decorada para que pareciera uno de los elegantes salones de té que se estaban haciendo populares en Asturia. Las mesas habían sido dispuestas para ofrecer asiento a grupos de dos a cuatro personas, cubiertas con manteles blancos sobre ellas. Las flores colocadas en las mesas y su perfume se mezclaba con otros aromas en la habitación. Los aromas dulces y azucarados de las pastas combinaban deliciosamente con algo parecido al _keopi_. Esta era una imagen agradable y pacífica, una que debería ayudarlo a calmarse después de su encuentro con el cartel en el pasillo. Si tan solo...

¡Ojalá lo que estaba frente a él no fuera tan devastadoramente impresionante!

Las otras personas presentes en la habitación habían quedado en el olvidado, de hecho, habían desaparecido por completo porque sus ojos observaban exclusivamente a la única persona que le había importado durante estas visiones. Estaba tan desesperado por verla después del encuentro con su foto hace unos momentos, pero ahora no estaba seguro de que esa fuera una buena idea. Su amada Hitomi, su dulce, apasionada y extraordinaria amada, ya no estaba vestida como bailarina de harem ezgardiana.

Delante de él, estaba parada el amor de su vida en un uniforme de sirvienta.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a la vidente con un uniforme, el escolar era la prenda que había portado principalmente durante la guerra después de todo, y era bastante parcial en el largo de su falda. Demasiado corto para los estándares gaeanos, pero perfecto para mostrar sus piernas largas y su piel cremosa. Lo que ella estaba usando no era así en absoluto.

Él no era inocente de forma alguna, y era más consciente de lo que otros creían en ciertos campos. Por eso podía reconocer lo que llevaba Hitomi, y no era el tipo de uniforme que llevaban las criadas en lugares respetables. Era más el tipo de cosas que llevaban las sirvientas en las casas de recreo, o cuando un señor quería mostrar las bellezas a su servicio.

¿En qué estaba pensando ella usando esa cosa? Era un caballero, ¡pero eso no significa que no tuviera ojos! ¡Y que los demás hombres no se dejaran llevar por la vista!

Ella podía parecer una criada inocente, pero todo en él gritaba "tentación". Se había puesto duro con solo mirarla, era peor que el cartel, porque ella estaba delante de él en carne y hueso, atendiendo a las peticiones de sus clientes, no a las suyas, pero después de esta visión tendría más que suficiente para hacer preguntas, y siempre con una sonrisa.

Dioses, ella era hermosa, y su atuendo bastante atractivo, en parte lindo, y mayormente sexy.

Con su diadema de volantes blancos, asegurada entre sus cabellos, se veía adorable. Su vestido negro era bastante corto, de hecho, apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, ya podía sentir cómo su boca se hacía agua, y sus cortas mangas hinchadas eran lindas. Una cinta blanca se rizaba alrededor del borde en la parte superior, y en la parte inferior de su vestido y sus mangas. Ella también llevaba puños negros en las muñecas, con los mismos volantes blancos que su vestido.

Su vestido, que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y exponiendo gran parte de su piel, le brindaban una vista espléndida de su escote bajo, parecía que su vestido estaba demasiado ajustado alrededor de sus senos, el material se tensaba sobre su pecho. De hecho, le tomó un momento conseguir que su delantal blanco formara parte de su vestido. Comenzando en su pecho, justo debajo de la cinta ondulada de su escote, un pequeño arco negro estaba colocado en el centro de delantal. Entre el rosado de su piel expuesta y el blanco de su delantal, el pequeño arco era el receptor perfecto para la vista. En la parte inferior de la espalda descansaba el gran arco de la faja con que se ajustaba el delantal, y él solo quería atrapar los extremos y tirar, hacer que el arco se deshiciera, y sobre todo tirar hacia él, hacer que ella lo notara, y lo que él necesitaba y deseaba de ella.

Su delantal terminaba unos centímetros antes que su vestido, con el volante seguro como el resto de su vestido. Era una verdadera belleza, y se veía tan amable y recatada con las manos en la espalda. Y ella sería la imagen perfecta de una doncella inocente, si él olvidara la gran cantidad de piel que mostraba este traje, ¡ojalá no estuviera usando medias largas negras con tacones altos!

Esto era demasiado para él, la alcanzó cuando ella estaba quitando las tazas de una mesa, su perfume habitual estaba mezclado con el fuerte aroma del _keopi_ de su mundo, estaba mezclado con algo más dulce, ¿tal vez el pastel presente en la habitación? A él realmente no le importaba, lo que quería era abrazar a su amada y besarla profundamente.

Hitomi no era la única vestida así, sus compañeras de clase llevaban el mismo uniforme, pero él solo tenía ojos para su diosa de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, no estaba ciego, y veía cómo los hombres presentes en la habitación las miraban. Era un insulto darse cuenta de que estaban viendo a las chicas de la misma manera que él estaba viendo a Hitomi. Por otro lado, podía ver que algunos de ellos no los miraban como bestias sin sentido, podía ver el amor en sus ojos y, como él, veían a sus seres queridos. ¿Y quién los culparía?

Hitomi le dijo que algunas de las chicas podían defenderse, y algunas de ellas parecían lo suficientemente fuertes como para noquearlo de un puñetazo bien colocado, pero cuando estás enamorado de alguien, sin importar la fuerza de tu pareja, quieres hacerlo, asegurarse de que está a salvo.

Al mismo tiempo que su lujuria era difícil de ignorar en este momento, habría preferido estar solo con el vidente, incluso si nadie podía verlo, ni siquiera el objeto de su atención.

No tuvo tiempo para calmarse realmente, o reflexionar más sobre su situación, porque Hitomi se estaba moviendo hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación, la siguió detrás de una pantalla. El sonido de sus talones en el suelo era hipnotizante, sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda. Él siempre había admirado sus piernas, cuando llevaba pantalones, faldas o cualquier tipo de vestido, pero era la primera vez que la veía con medias y tacones. Era extremadamente erótico la forma en que enfatizaba la forma de sus piernas, entre el material sedoso de sus medias y sus tacones ... Había comenzado a salivar de nuevo.

Su imaginación se estaba desbocando con las posibilidades para el futuro, mientras la observaba sentarse para quitarse los talones. Su piel debía ser tan cálida, y la seda se veía tan suave sobre su delicada piel ... Sus manos ansiaban sentirla debajo de ellas. Hasta ahora esta visión, este sueño, era una tortura.

¡Y pensar que se había sentido ansioso por tener que explicarle las implicaciones del _Haru no Kari_ ante su inminente cercanía antes de tener esta visión!

Su atuendo anterior había quedado momentáneamente en el olvido, y el actual no era, en este momento, su principal preocupación, no, lo que había sucedido, sino lo que sucedería la próxima vez que ella se quedara en su reino. En el momento en que aterrizara en Gaea, ella sería suya. Si era necesario, la cazaría y le mostraría exactamente lo que implicaba el _Haru no Kari,_ una y otra y otra vez. Esto era tanto un hecho, como una promesa.

Su enamorada, su amada Hitomi, lo estaba volviendo loco de lujuria, y él sabía que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Él la protegería contra todo, incluso de sí mismo si tenía que hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba bastante seguro de que ella no podría correr sin sobresaltarse si él la perseguía. Ella era buena burlándose de él. Él avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban, mientras ella se masajeaba los tobillos, no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones altos durante largos períodos de tiempo, y al mismo tiempo estaba exponiendo más de sus hombros. Se arrodilló a su lado, un poco decepcionado por no poder ayudarla, aún así, besó la piel desnuda de su hombro tanto como pudo dentro de esta visión. Casi podía sentir un ligero rastro de crema y _keopi_ en ella.

Estaba encantado de verla temblar bajo el toque fantasma de sus labios, y cuando la besó de nuevo, cerró los ojos para sentirla reaccionar un poco más.

Al momento siguiente se despertó con un regusto a _keopi_ en su lengua, su cama terriblemente fría y vacía. Pudo ver los primeros rayos del sol asomándose en el cielo, y se sintió frustrado más allá de las palabras, ya que no pudo descansar realmente durante sus pocas horas de sueño, por lo que cerró los ojos con un gemido. Se volteó de costado, podía sentir los efectos de aquel sueño en su carne de manera bastante vívida, e incluso el contacto con la sábana de su cama a lo largo de sus pantalones parecían demasiado en este momento. Cuando alcanzó la almohada que estaba a su lado, sintió una tela diferente bajo sus dedos. También había un débil sonido metálico, como de pequeñas cadenas ...

Abrió los ojos de inmediato para poner fin a sus sospechas, y no se sintió decepcionado. Bajo su mano había ahora un par familiar de pedazos verdes desmenuzados de telas sedosas, con diminutas cadenas doradas y gemas rojas. El traje de bailarina del vientre de Hitomi pendía de su mano. Y tal como él lo imaginó, era suave, casi tan suave como la piel de su dueña, pero estaba fresco sin el calor de su cuerpo al portarlo. Su perfume, sin embargo, todavía estaba presente en él, y cuando lo olió, sonrió, porque _Haru no Kari_ iba a ser excepcional este año.

Y quién sabía, tal vez Hitomi no se lo perdería después de todo.

 **Nota del autor: ¡Hecho! Solo un capítulo más chicos ... No sé cómo me siento con respecto a esto todavía. ¡De todas formas! " _Haru no Kari_ " significa caza de primavera, y _keopi_ es la palabra coreana para café. Era demasiado tentador utilizar una feria de fertilidad para este capítulo, y un _maid café_ es el mejor cliché, tenía que usarlo. Espero que les guste el atuendo de bailarina árabe.**

 **Déjenme saber lo que piensan del capítulo y la historia hasta ahora.**

 **¡Que tengan un buen día, y de nuevo feliz día de San Valentín a todos!**

 _Notas de la traductora:_

¡MIL Y UNN DISCULPAS A TODOS POR LA TARDANZA! ¡NO TENGO PERDÓN! ¡LO SÉ!... tampoco tengo realmente excusa, puedo decir que he vagueado bastante en cuanto a la traducción, digo, si, estuve algo ocupada, pero igual debería haber terminado de traducir toda la historia para este momento. En fin, en cuantoa mis comentarios sobre el capítulo, es un buen capítulo, aunque sigo sin entender mucho ese fetiche que se tiene con el atuendo de maid, lo admito, las versiones que parecen utilizar en el anime durante los festivales escolares me parecen más ternuritas victorianas que un fetiche real, pero bueno, cada quien sus gustos, imagino que habrá por ahí quien realmente vea esos atuendos como algo muy "motivador" y sensual, después de todo, en gustos se rompen géneros.

Y bueno, como ya saben, si tienen un comentario que dejar a Miniclio San, no duden en hacerlo, yo se los paso... con algo de retraso, pero de que le llegan traducidos, le llegan, lo juro por el Osito Bimbo y la Vírgen Marinela xD.

Sin más de momento y... si, tengo que pasar el texto del décimo de una vez para empezar la traducción en algún momento antes de Noviembre (si, NaNoWriMo me llama de nuevo)...

SARABA


	10. Explorando

**"¿Pueden creer que olvidé publicar este capítulo? No puedo. Pero lo hice ... Se suponía que era el capítulo 6, por cierto. Todavía no puedo creer que olvidé este capítulo."** **Miniclio**

 **Explorando**

Van estaba aburrido, no había otra manera de decirlo. La reconstrucción de Fanelia estaba en marcha, y él todavía estaba ayudando, aún si su presencia era menos necesaria en esos días. Ahora que una buena parte de la gente había regresado, era más necesario que asumiera su papel de líder. Lo que significaba jugar el juego del dragón de la política.

Su país lo necesitaba, su gente lo necesitaba. Él podría pasar dos vidas sin ello. Era un mal necesario, así que él lo soportaba. Le daba la oportunidad de relativizar su situación. Se consideraba afortunado de alguna manera, y en cierto modo lo era. La guerra había cobrado millones de vidas, y destruido tanto.

Freid estaba en ruinas, las dos ciudades principales reducidas a escombros. El Duque estaba muerto y su hijo, aunque valiente, aún era un niño. Al menos la mitad de los monjes estaban muertos y la población también tuvo que pasar por la ocupación de Zaibach. Afortunadamente el país era viejo y no enfrentaba su primera crisis. Como tal, había planes y los métodos ya estaban dispuestos a volver a poner el Ducado sobre sus pies. Asturia había sufrido algunos daños en el campo, como el Fuerte Castello de Allen. Los principales daños fueron a la capital, Palas, pero se había reparado rápidamente. La mayor pérdida Asturiana en la guerra había sido las vidas de sus soldados. El rey Aston estaba enfermo y sus dos hijas aseguraban la regencia. Irónicamente, las dos princesas eran mejores gobernantes que su corrupto padre. Cesario, Basram y Dédalo no habían sido tocados como los demás. Unos pocos asentamientos en sus fronteras a lo sumo. Su verdadera pérdida había sido durante la batalla final, con los miles de soldados que murieron en la lucha.

En cuanto a Zaibach, si el país carecía de daños esenciales, las condiciones siempre habían sido duras para empezar. Innumerables soldados murieron durante la guerra en su conjunto, la unidad de _Dragon Slayers_ fue solo una partícula de las vidas cosechadas. Los daños capitales los había recibido el palacio y la desaparición de los brujos era algo bueno para el mundo. Como los instigadores de la guerra y los últimos perdedores, su situación era grave. No quedaba ninguna familia real, ningún líder que tomara el mando, deudas sobre deudas debían pagarse a sus víctimas, más las dificultades naturales de su país ... Su única opción restante era cambiar su tecnología médica para eventualmente sacar la cabeza del agua, lo que llevaría décadas para producir cualquier resultado.

La capital de Fanelia fue destruida junto con el ejército, pero el campo quedó bastante intacto. Todavía faltaban años, pero el reino volvería a crecer más rápido de lo esperado gracias a la alianza entre Asturia, Freid y el comerciante Dryden Fassa. Eso y la reputación ganada por Van durante la guerra era una forma segura de sellar algunos acuerdos ventajosos con otros países.

En el momento en que se había restaurado la mitad de la ciudad, las personas que aún no habían terminado su hogar estaban alojadas en los pueblos de los alrededores. Una buena parte del castillo también había sido restaurada, fue útil para almacenar muchos de los materiales. Una parte de la gente trabajaba en los edificios, mientras que la otra trabajaba con fervor en los campos para prepararse para el próximo invierno. En cuanto al propio Van, se necesitaba trabajar con algunos eruditos para establecer los tratados y acuerdos comerciales necesarios para la reconstrucción y los fundamentos del reino. Era importante, y era para lo que había sido educado, pero era aburrido. Después de un largo día de revisar pilas de documentos, estaba cansado y terriblemente aburrido. No le quedaba energía para entrenar, y extrañaba a Hitomi aún más. Merle era un gran apoyo, pero ella era su hermana, él preferiría tener a su amada también a su lado.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y él se estaba preparando para ir a la cama. No había recibido palabras de Hitomi por algunos días, no era inusual per se, pero en este momento ella sería la distracción perfecta a la monotonía. Mientras yacía en la cama, pensó en ella, en cómo se veía hermosa cuando sonreía. Pensó en sus curvas y su piel clara. Se estaba relajando cuando pensó que no le importaría explorar su piel a fondo.

El sonido de la tela rizándose le hizo abrir los ojos de repente. ¿Se había dormido? El techo no era familiar, y al sentarse entendió por qué. Estaba en el dormitorio de Hitomi. La cama era una cama doble con un edredón azul claro. Por una vez pudo echarle un vistazo a su habitación, nunca antes había sucedido. Estar en el dormitorio de una mujer era bastante íntimo, especialmente de su novia. La habitación era simple pero estaba bien amueblada, la cama en la esquina era realmente cómoda, un escritorio debajo de la ventana con una gran cantidad de libros y una serie de fotografías, retratos de sus amigos y familiares. Un armario en el lado opuesto de la habitación estaba siendo saqueado por el objeto de su afecto. Estaba observando las extrañas pinturas coloridas en sus paredes, los pocos juguetes de peluche esparcidos por la habitación a lo largo de unos pocos cojines. La habitación no era grande, pero era completamente el espacio personal de Hitomi, era cálido, acogedor y ligero como ella. No se levantó de la cama porque estaba en una posición cómoda y así era más íntimo. Eso y la posibilidad de acurrucarse en las sábanas de Hitomi era demasiado tentador, incluso si era algo demasiado infantil por su parte.

Hitomi estaba profundamente metida en su armario, arrojando piezas de ropa en la alfombra detrás de ella. Llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro y solo una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Gracias al espejo junto a ella, podía verle el rostro y la frente. Desde su posición, podía verla haciendo pucheros, sabía que la ropa era importante para las mujeres, pero no sabía que tan importante. Los pantalones de Hitomi estaban apretados y colgaban bajos en sus caderas, acentuando la curva de su trasero. Su parte superior tenía un escote bajo y cuando se inclinaba, él podía ver la parte superior de sus senos en el reflejo del espejo. Él no entendía lo que estaba buscando, la noche había caído en su planeta y ella no solía salir por la noche. Un suéter se unió a una pila en el suelo, junto a una blusa con un suspiro de frustración proveniente de los labios de la vidente. Fácilmente podía imaginarla volviéndose hacia él y pidiéndole ayuda con lo que fuera que la estuviera molestando, y lo haría a cambio de un beso. O varios.

Mientras estaba distraído, Hitomi había arrojado un neglige blanco, dos pares de pantalones, un vestido, enfocándose de nuevo en ella cuando la escuchó hacer un sonido victorioso. No podía ver lo que ella había encontrado, pero parecía extasiada, su rostro estaba iluminado con su sonrisa. Van se sentó en la cama, tratando de obtener una mejor vista de lo que estaba haciendo, o vislumbrar el objeto que la empujó a desencadenar tal pandemónium en su armario. No tuvo la oportunidad de ver el artículo antes de que sus ojos fueran atrapados por los movimientos de Hitomi desnudándose. Descartó su playera desmangada sin una mirada del vidente hacia donde aterrizaría, luego sus pantalones se deslizaron por sus largas y suaves piernas, revelando sus pantys blancas. Van casi se traga la lengua ante la escena frente a él, la voluptuosa parte posterior de Hitomi se balanceaba delante de él y gracias al reflejo en el espejo, podía ver cómo sus movimientos hacían que su pecho aún cubierto rebotara. Se veía tan feliz e inocente, sin embargo, el hecho es que estaba en ropa interior moviéndose casi pecaminosamente frente a su novio.

Van sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Hitomi. La observó hipnotizado mientras las manos de ella se alcanzaban la mitad de la espalda. Mientras disfrutaba de la vista de su amada vidente desnudándose, una parte de su cerebro tomaba nota de cómo ella se quitaba el sostén. El rápido giro de su dedo en el clip lo recordaría para un uso futuro, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre había sentido curiosidad por cómo se colocaba aquella prenda después de que enterarse de su existencia. Además, él amaba la idea de desnudarla por completo con sus propias manos.

Vio cómo las correas se deslizaban repentinamente sobre sus hombros y comenzaban a caer. El ligero movimiento hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, lo que le hacía desear reemplazar las correas por sus labios. Sintió su sangre correr hacia su virilidad, mientras el reflejo le mostraba cómo las copas de tela abandonaban la deseable carne de su amada, cómo recuperaban su forma y lugar natural, ya no estaban restringidos por el material sedoso de su sostén. Cuando conoció a Hitomi a los quince años, ella no mostraba muchas curvas, pero ahora, con casi dieciocho años, tenía las curvas de una mujer madura. Cuando la prenda llegó al suelo, él observó sus pechos, su plenitud hacía que sus manos picaran por tocarlos. Sus pezones de color rosa se erguían orgullosos, casi arrogantemente, burlándose de él, y su incapacidad por tocarlos. Todavía sentado en la cama, Van cerró los ojos por un segundo para concentrarse en otra cosa. No importaba la cantidad de visiones que tuviera de Hitomi desnuda, siempre lo dejaba hipnotizado, en este momento, sin embargo, era un golpe a su cordura.

Él volvió a abrir los ojos con la resolución de mantenerlos sobre la espalda de la joven y no en el reflejo de su parte frontal. No podía interferir con la visión y no era un santo, ¡pero tampoco un pervertido! Así que mantuvo los ojos en su espalda.

La extención de su espalda era una vista deliciosa para él. Como el resto de ella, estaba finamente tonificada, la piel suave y una imagen de vitalidad. Cada respiración tomada por Hitomi hacía que su cuerpo entero se moviera ligeramente, un sutil movimiento de los músculos de su espalda. La curva de su espina dorsal era su enfoque principal, desde la parte superior de sus hombros, donde sus largos mechones rozaban delicadamente la piel, hasta la parte baja de su espalda, donde sus bragas se abrazaban a sus caderas. Podía fácilmente imaginar sus dedos deslizándose a lo largo de aquella piel de arriba a abajo, trazando patrones y leyendo su piel como un mapa.

Sus omóplatos llevaban las marcas del sujetador y él con gusto le ofrecería un masaje para calmar aquellas marcas rojizas, solo para sentir la cálida piel debajo de sus manos y escucharla respirar más profundamente con su toque, imaginar la escena lo estaba endureciendo. Tuvo que contener un gemido cuando Hitomi estiró la espalda, arqueando la columna y girándola de izquierda a derecha. Era como ver a uno de los bailes tribales de los hombres lobos en el pueblo de Rum en Arzas durante el solsticio de verano, aunque éste era mucho más erótico para Van. Su sangre corría hacia el sur y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para permanecer sentado sobre la cama y no marchar hacia ella para dejar que sus manos cayeran sobre su espalda.

Las puntas de sus dedos picaban por recorrer todo lo largo de la curva de su columna, jugando con la velocidad y presionando para verla retorcerse. Él sabía que Hitomi era cosquilluda, solo necesitó atraparla una vez para descubrir esto durante una de sus visitas. Él recordó su puchero cuando trató de tomar represalias y no obtuvo una reacción de él. Entonces sus ojos quedaron atrapados en su espalda baja. Sus hoyuelos de Inari * lo tenían hipnotizado, él sintió la extraña necesidad de dejar que su lengua los recorriera y se sumergiera en ellos. A pesar de que lo intentó, la mirada de Van siguió bajando hacia el trasero de la vidente, vestida con algodón, era redonda y nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de esta parte de ella. La prenda creaba una pequeña depresión al hundirse las costuras en su carne, sus ojos devorando cada milímetro de piel cubierta o expuesta, luego su vista se vio obstruida por algo rojo.

Saliendo de su fantasía, Van se sorprendió y se decepcionó un poco al darse cuenta de que Hitomi se había cubierto a sí misma. Trató de razonar consigo mismo, era normal que ella no fuera a seguir observando su propia figura en el espejo, estando aún en bragas, solo para complacerlo. Hitomi se había puesto una camisa roja, demasiado grande para su delgado cuerpo, pero dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción una vez vestida con ella. Obviamente era una camisa de hombre, cubriendo hasta el vértice de sus muslos. Estaba un poco molesto de verla con la camisa de alguien, se le veía bien y poniéndolo celoso de solo pensar que alguien le diera su camisa por cualquier motivo. Lo peor era verla usarla felizmente. La miró a través del espejo para juzgar su expresión, sabía que probablemente estaba celoso por nada, pero a veces la amaba tanto, que dolía. Se sorprendió cuando vio la parte delantera de la camisa en el espejo. Reconoció la camisa como una de las suyas, roja y holgada, con una profunda forma de V en el cuello, ligeramente cerrada por una cuerda blanca. La forma en que ella había adquirido una de sus camisas era un misterio y esta se veía vieja, el color se había desvanecido un poco, si él la usara ahora, probablemente le quedaría demasiado pequeño.

Hitomi se dio la vuelta y Van tuvo una maravillosa vista de su escote. El cuello de la camisa era grande, se veía enorme en ella y la cuerda blanca apenas se cerraba sobre su pecho. De hecho, el nudo de dicha cuerda caía justo entre sus pechos. Mientras caminaba alrededor de su habitación para apagar las luces, Van estaba fascinado por la vista. Hitomi llevaba puesta su camisa, a altas horas de la noche, con la más que probable intención de dormir con ella y no llevaba nada más aparte de un par de bragas. La última luz en la habitación era su lámpara de noche, el brillo tenue hacía que la escena fuera más íntima en comparación con el inconsciente striptease que había presenciado hacía un momento. Con esta iluminación más suave, las sombras bailaban sobre su forma, mientras que la luz sobrante destacaba partes de ella, como las piernas o sus delgados brazos. Cuando ella se acercó a la cama, él observó atentamente cómo se veía la camisa por encima de sus curvas.

¡SU CAMISA! ¡DE ÉL!

Ella estaba prácticamente transmitiendo su relación y cómo se pertenecen entre sí, solo por tenerla en su poder. Ver a Hitomi vestida así era demasiado para su cerebro ya bastante nublado. Apenas podía concentrarse en cómo el cuello abierto mostraba una parte de su escote, o cómo con cada paso el material rojo subía por sus muslos. No vio cómo la ligera caricia de la tela cerca de su ingle le puso la piel de gallina. Cómo hizo que sus pezones se levantaran, apenas mostrándose contra la ropa suelta en su torso.

Van se recuperó cuando Hitomi retiró las sábanas y se inclinó para acostarse en la cama. Además de tener una fantástica vista del interior de la camisa, anteriormente suya, él se echó hacia atrás para dejarle espacio en la cama. Fue un poco extraño, la vio mover las mantas mientras estaba sobre ellas, pasaron a través de él, pero no lo hizo. No sentía nada. Lo que podía sentir, sin embargo, era su sangre cantando por atraparla en sus brazos y abrazarla contra su pecho, besarla intensamente y su deseo por ella, hacerla suya y dejarla usarlo para complacerse. Cuando Hitomi apagó la última luz y se acomodó bajo las mantas, Van se encontró acostado detrás de ella, curiosamente bajo el calor de sus mantas, sin mover un músculo. Mantuvo sus manos para sí mismo, incluso si ella no las sintiera, de todos modos y con su estado de emoción, tal vez fuera lo mejor. Todavía dejó escapar un sonido de alegría cuando Hitomi se acostó y la camisa se enrolló alrededor de su cintura en lugar de sus caderas. Ahora, incluso si estaba cubierta por la manta, una parte de su tonificado estómago estaba al descubierto, lo que era un sueño hecho realidad para él. Ambos acostados y apenas vestidos. En realidad, Hitomi usando su emblemática camisa roja, era una ventaja en este punto.

No había sentido realmente un propósito para esta visión hasta el momento y había presenciado bastantes cosas más temprano, por alguna razón esta visión no había terminado. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba? Mientras el débil sonido de la lluvia afuera se volvía audible, Van se enfocó en el sonido que su amada emitía. Gracias a la visión, podía ver la espalda de Hitomi y su forma, pero el resto de la habitación simplemente había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche. No era mucho, pero lo suficiente para verla moverse y alcanzar algo debajo de su almohada. Para tener una mejor vista, él se apoyó en su codo, observando cómo ella retiraba la mano, un débil resplandor escapaba de entre sus dedos. Él no tenía una buena vista de lo que era, hasta que ella abrió la mano cerca de sus labios. Si acaso soltó un gemido, nadie lo escuchó, pues que lo que estaba presenciando no era algo que pudiera expresar con palabras.

Hitomi no solo había recuperado una de su camisa, sino también una de sus plumas. Dicha pluma todavía era de un blanco resplandeciente y se veía bien cuidada, por lo que podía apreciar. Sin embargo, lo que hizo que Van gimiera no era la pequeña colección de Hitomi, sino el hecho de que estaba besando aquel recordatorio de su maldición con ternura. No estaba seguro de lo que debía sentir y no tuvo la oportunidad de sopesar sus sentimientos a profundidad, mientras Hitomi colocaba la pluma cerca de su pecho. Su mano recorrió la longitud lentamente, su respiración cambiando sin motivo para Van. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de dónde estaba la otra mano ...

No estaba muy lejos, obviamente, pero era como si un relámpago hubiera caído en sus nervios al darse cuenta de que aquella mano estaba entre sus piernas, frotando su piel con la misma ternura que aplicaba a su pluma. Su respiración se estaba acortando y con cada toma de aire, la piel expuesta de su pecho entraba brevemente en contacto con su pluma, provocando pequeños ruidos de placer en su garganta. Después de unos minutos, Hitomi dejó escapar un gemido de tono bajo que hizo que cada cabello de el cuerpo de Van se pusiera en punta. El sonido de puro placer que brotaba de ella, mientras sus dedos bailaban en un baile lento, aparentemente bien conocido, fue enloquecedor. El cuerpo entero de Hitomi temblaba por las sensaciones, mientras que el de Van estaba tenso por la necesidad y el deseo, observándola buscando un alivio que él podría darle si la más mínima posibilidad se presentaba, era una tortura. Saber que él era el tema de su fantasía era a la vez halagador y otro tipo de tortura. Estaba atrapado en una visión, no podía actuar, solo ser testigo de cómo su cuerpo lo estaba llamando, y su nombre escapaba de los labios de su amada con necesidad.

Su propio cuerpo no era ajeno a un desahogo manual, sin embargo, ver a Hitomi actuar así era algo completamente distinto. Ella era a quien él evocaba en esos momentos, pero nunca había imaginado que ella podría estar haciendo lo mismo. La realización prendió fuego a su mente, las imágenes que se formaban en su cerebro lo dejaron sin aliento. Apretar su puño hasta el punto del dolor no lo ayudó a calmarse, su sangre corría hacia su verga en venganza. La erección que había tratado de ignorar hasta ahora, ahora imposible de ignorar. Él debilmente había pronunciado el nombre de ella, era demasiado para él, ella le estaba robando la cordura con cada segundo, lo que podía ser una eternidad propia. En su febril necesidad de estar cerca de ella, cerró la distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos, presionando su forma no corporal a la de ella. Su pelvis buscando el calor de su trasero y sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Su respiración era fantasmagórica contra su nuca, sus labios buscaban desesperadamente el contacto con su piel, deseando fervientemente ser detectado. Sus manos alcanzaban las de ella en sus puntos de placer, entre sus piernas y en su pecho. Estaban casi tocando la de ella, intentando aprender con ellos como guías, los movimientos exactos para darle placer. Aparte del aliento estremecedor de los jóvenes amantes, el único sonido era la lluvia afuera que se había intensificado hasta casi cubrir los latidos atronadores del corazón de Van en sus oídos.

Lo que debió haber sido el sonido de un aguacero, de repente se convirtió e silencio y Van levantó la cabeza de su posición para ver de qué se trataba. Fue con rabia que se encontró a sí mismo de nuevo en su habitación en Fanelia, su cuerpo gritando con necesidad y su respiración entrecortada. Afuera, los primeros rayos de sol llegaban a su balcón. Debía haber llovido durante la noche, porque en dicho balcón, una de las plantas recién brotadas de una maceta, le mostraba una única gota de agua desliándose pecaminosamente por una de sus hojas, atrapando un rayo de luz, volviéndola atrayente a la mirada. Ante aquella vista, Van podía jurar que había escuchado a Hitomi gemir su nombre en su oído con un un tono de placer recién liberado. No necesitaba moverse para saber que no la encontraría a su lado, debajo de las sábanas, si se daba la vuelta y el hecho le dolía parcialmente. Sin embargo, también era un alivio, porque realmente dudaba que pudiera haber actuado como un caballero si ella estuviera en su habitación en este momento, era mejor para ambos si sus impulsos más bestiales no se mostraban antes de un largo rato. Ahora que estaba completamente despierto, claramente necesitaba lavar los restos de su última visión de ensueño. Antes de esta noche, había pensado que estaba aburrido, pero gracias a Hitomi, el aburrimiento era algo que nunca volvería a contemplar. Ahora tenía más que suficiente para llenar sus días y su mente distraída, o bien sus manos.

Era bastante probable que durante la próxima estancia, Hitomi perdiera un poco de sueño y fue con este agradable pensamiento y una sonrisa juguetona que Van se levantó de la cama por un nuevo día de reconstruir de su país.

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hecho! ¿Qué piensas?**

 *** Si te estás preguntando cuáles son los hoyuelos de Inari que utilicé, es simple: los dos hoyuelos que tienes en tu espalda baja se llaman "hoyuelos de Venus". Su nombre en realidad son "hoyuelos sacro-ilíacos", pero comúnmente se llaman hoyuelos de Venus.**

 **Ahora, para estar más en el universo, me permito teorizar que en Gaea conocen estos hoyuelos, pero puede tener otro nombre para ellos. Dado que aqui llevan el nombre de la diosa romana del amor y la fertilidad, y tomando en cuenta que La Vision de Escaflowne es un anime donde cada gran reino es un reflejo de una era histórica y un país, y Fanelia representa al Japón feudal, ¿por qué no usar una deidad japonesa?**

 **Inari es el dios de la fertilidad en Japón, para mí era lógico que los fanelianos usaran su nombre. (Sé que Inari también puede cambiar de sexo). Supongo que cada reino podría usar una deidad para el nombre, pero el hecho es que sigue siendo lo mismo. Sabemos poco sobre las creencias en la serie, así que usé lo que pude. No es mucho, pero es realmente satisfactorio jugar con ello.**

 _Notas de la Traductora:_

 _Admitámoslo, estuvo bastante cardíaco este capítulo, me pregunto porqué Miniclio aún no lo coloca en el lugar que va... bueno, si ella lo mueve al sitio adecuado, prometo hacerlo yo también, por cierto, mil disculpas por el retraso, pero, el capítulo ya está aqui, ahora si, se los prometo, se los juro, es el penúltimo, el capítulo once es el Gran Final, el Premio Mayor, la Cereza del Pastel... ya me darán la razón después, intentaré traducirlo pronto, aunque no prometo nada, de nuevo, mil disculpas._

 _Por último, muchísimas gracias a Caro y midori-chan por sus comentarios, ya han sido traducidos y enviados a Miniclio San._

 _SARABA_


	11. El Reflejo

_"Hace un año, y un mes, estaba publicando el primer capítulo de Steam & visions, y ahora estoy publicando el último capítulo ... Banryuu, muchas gracias por ayudarme, eres la mejor. No creo que hubiera podido escribir este fic sin ti. Ahora les dejaré disfrutar del gran final, nos vemos al final del capítulo y en las reseñas." Miniclio_

 _ **El Reflejo**_

Van se despertó feliz, con una sonrisa perezosa en la cara y los músculos deliciosamente doloridos. Y tenía muy buenas razones para tales síntomas, todos ellos giraban en torno a un simple hecho; Hitomi había regresado, y esta vez se quedaría con él durante algunas lunas, a menos que su familia la necesitase, pero era muy poco probable. Sería una de sus últimas estancias temporales con él, ahora era su prometida oficial, y de ahora en adelante pasaría más tiempo en Fanelia, ya que sus estudios estaban llegando a su fin.

Lo que significaba que ella se quedaría aquí en Fanelia, a su lado, aprendiendo sobre su país y su futuro papel. En este momento Hitomi no estaba aprendiendo los teje manejes de ser una reina, ya que ella estaba actualmente en su cama, anidada contra su pecho, desnuda como el día en que nació, al igual que él, y dormida después de una larga noche de amor.

¿Qué podía decir él? No la había visto por lo que le parecía una eternidad (solo una luna en realidad) y su último sueño o visión lo había dejado deseándola con bastante crueldad. Entonces, cuando ella llegó el día anterior, a última hora de la tarde, con un sencillo vestido de verano de color crema, sus alpargatas a juego, su encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos verdes llenos de amor... No se resistió y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Muy pronto los labios no fueron suficientes, y las manos de ambos recorrían todo el cuerpo del otro, rápidamente las cosas habían pasado de una dulce reunión entre amantes a una sesión de besos completa.

Le tomó un tiempo llevarla de vuelta al castillo, pero el sol se estaba poniendo y su amada, entre dos ataques de risa y besos deliciosos, se había quejado de que incluso si las hojas de hierba le hacían cosquillas, se estaba poniendo muy frío y ella no estaba interesado en resfriarse. Su calidez compartida no sería suficiente para evitar que el vidente enfermara. Estaba de acuerdo con ella y, francamente, estaba ansioso por tenerla contra su piel desnuda, en su cama, completamente caliente y gimiendo su nombre con pasión. Así que había estado más que feliz de traerla de regreso a su habitación, ambos robándose besos y riendo como niños que se portan mal en el camino.

En el momento en que cerró la puerta de su habitación, echó llave para obtener más intimidad, se volvió hacia su amada para ver que la descarada nuevamente le estaba robando el aliento, pero de una manera diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado. Mientras él se había asegurado de que no fueran interrumpidos, ella se había quitado el vestido y los zapatos, y ahora estaba arrodillada en su cama solo con su ropa interior, una sonrisa sensual en los labios hinchados por tantos besos, y le estaba haciendo un gesto de"ven- acá " con la mano. Esta mujer iba a ser su ruina, pero antes de perderse por completo, notó que sus curvas voluptuosas estaban cubiertas con un conjunto familiar de sujetador push up y short de color crema. Estaba contento de haber tenido estas visiones pecaminosas hace tantas lunas, para saber el nombre específico de lo que llevaba puesto, también se alegró de ver finalmente lo que había elegido en ese momento. Él cerró la distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la atacó como un lobo hambriento. En cierto modo, siempre estaba hambriento de ella, de sus besos, de sus sonrisas, de su piel y de su carne. Él siempre estaba tratando de llamar su atención y deseaba más de su amor, y ahora ella se ofrecía a él con alegría. Su camisa fue descartada en un instante, igual que de sus botas y el cinturón con la espada real. Su presteza la hizo reír antes de que él le cubriera los labios con los suyos.

Sus manos lo alcanzaron, y cuando lo tocaron, lo dejó temblando por más. Prácticamente la tiró en la cama, devorando sus labios, mientras sus manos deambulaban por todo su cuerpo. Cómo había deseado que sus pieles se encontraran, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su último abrazo. Ella era tan cálida y tan suave contra él, él sabía que su propia piel era más dura que la de ella, más cálida también, debido a su herencia, el contraste entre ellos era fantástico, pero no había suficiente fricción entre ellos... aún.

Ella usaba sus uñas para rascar su cuero cabelludo de manera deliciosa, mientras su otra mano estaba masajeando su hombro. Cuanto más la besaba, más alcanzaba sus omóplatos, haciéndolo gemir y gemir por el placer de su caricia. Ella sabía exactamente dónde tocarlo para obtener el mayor placer, pero era lo justo, él también sabía dónde tocarla para obtener las mismas reacciones. Era casi un juego entre ellos, pecaminoso, generalmente interrumpido por algo o por otras personas, pero no esta vez. Ella gemía ansiosamente entre su beso, mientras sus manos vagaban por su cintura y muslos, explorando su carne con entusiasmo. Sus bocas se separaron solo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento o gemir el nombre del otro con deseo y anhelo. Necesitaba más, quería más, y Hitomi lo deseaba tanto y sus deseos eran sus órdenes. Con un movimiento rápido de su parte, se sentaron, Hitomi en su regazo, con una mano en su espalda para mantenerla contra él y con la otra alcanzó el broche del sujetador, por una vez agradecido por las visiones que había tenído sobre la vida íntima de su amada, porque con solo un giro de sus dedos el broche cedió y su ropa interior fue descartada. No perdió tiempo para poner su pecho en contacto con el suyo, ahogándose en la sensación de sus senos apretados firmemente contra él. Sus caderas se movían para obtener más fricción y ella se apretaba contra él de igual manera.

Sus pantalones definitivamente estaban demasiado apretados ahora, y apenas podía sentir lo húmeda que atravesaba las bragas de la vidente. Ella lo obligó a soltarla por un momento, con la mirada fija entre sí, él sabía que estaba sonriendo como un loco, pero la expresión hambrienta la cara de su vidente valía la pena. Hitomi cogió sus pantalones, e hizo un rápido trabajo desanudando sus cordones, deslizándose de su regazo y tirando del material, ahora más suelto, liberando su erección. Él la siguió conforme se recostaba en la cama, y mientras ella se acomodaba, él terminó de quitarse los pantalones, en este punto eran más molestos que cualquier otra cosa. Se acomodó sobre ella, descansando sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastarla bajo su peso, y con cada inhalación de uno de ellos, su pecho rozaba contra el otro. Compartieron un beso profundo antes de que él volviera a explorarla, pero esta vez con la boca.

Dejó que sus labios se arrastraran desde los labios de ella hasta su cuello, salpicando su piel con pequeños besos hasta que estuvo en la curva de su cuello, ella estaba temblando debajo de él, presionándose más contra él. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón latiendo justo debajo de sus labios, a través de su piel cálida. Él respiraba su aroma susurrando cuánto la amaba contra su piel. Recorrió con besos el camino de regreso hasta que llegó a cierto punto, justo debajo de su oreja, mordiéndola ligeramente antes de chupar el lugar. Ella gemía su nombre más fuerte, tirando de su cabello para que se detuviera, sabiendo su hábito de dejarle chupetones. Estaba bien para él, que había trabajado con cariño por todo su cuerpo después de todo. Él mordisqueó por última vez su piel enrojecida antes de comenzar a tocar sus hombros, luego lamió y besó su clavícula. Quería ser un caballero para ella, nunca mirando su pecho como un animal, pero tampoco era un tonto, y con la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba, ella anticipaba lo que él le haría ahora.

Con solo la punta de su lengua, comenzó a mapear su seno izquierdo, desde arriba hacia un lado, luego la parte inferior de su montículo. Después de completar el círculo, él sopló suavemente sobre la piel provocando que se erizara, observó mientras ella mordía sus labios para amortiguar sus gemidos, y sus ojos se cerraron de placer. Sin embargo, su objetivo era el pico endurecido en el centro de su areola rosada, por eso continuó su espiral hasta rozarle el pezón. Luego se detuvo por completo, esperando la reacción de ella, que fue inmediata. Las manos de ella volaron a sus hombros, las mismas que habían estado retorciéndose en las sábanas un segundo antes, ella dejó que su nombre escapara ruidosamente de su boca. Él sonrió cuando sintió sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, intentando que actuara más rápido.

Tranquilizado y alentado por su reacción, él reanudó la lenta tortura en la carne de la vidente. Con cada paso de su lengua se excitaba cada vez más, pero ella era más importante. Ella dejó escapar un gemido frustrado cuando él se tomó su tiempo con su pecho, mostrando su disgusto al encajarle las uñas en sus hombros. Como había descuidado su segundo montículo, usó su mano derecha para corregir dichaa injusticia, masajeando su carne y pellizcando su pezón, antes de comenzar a chuparle el izquierdo. Los sonidos de placer que ella emitía eran música para sus oídos, y él estaba gruñendo ante las sensaciones que ella le estaba dando. Se estaba poniendo inquieta, él la mantenía al borde del placer, deteniendo cada movimiento cuando ella estaba cerca de obtener su liberación. También era para su propio beneficio, ya que quería durar el mayor tiempo posible, y no serviría terminar antes del evento principal.

Ella estaba tratando de hacer que él la besara nuevamente tirando de su cabello, pero él mordió ambos pezones para hacerla detenerse, dándoles un pequeño lametón a manera de disculpa antes de abandonar su pecho y arrastrando más besos hacia abajo. Él besó y mordisqueó sus costillas y cintura, presionando su lengua unas pocas veces en su ombligo después de rodearlo, haciendo que Hitomi tuviera un espasmo. Al parecer, era un lugar realmente sensible para ella. Sonrió maquiavelicamente ante el nuevo conocimiento, pero lo guardó para más tarde, estaba teniendo más dificultades para mantener la calma. Pronto compartiría el placer con ella, pero debía abstenerse de maltratarla contra el colchón en medio de su pasión. Rozó ligeramente sus huesos de la cadera finalmente, alcanzando el borde de su última prenda, sus bragas. Se levantó sobre ella sonriendo como un tonto ante la vista que Hitomi le estaba ofreciendo. Sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, sus ojos brillantes de placer, su pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente con la respiración que errática escapando de sus labios hinchados por sus besos. Fue él quien había hecho esto, y estaba seguro de que si se mirara en un espejo en ese momento se vería como ella.

Ella le sonreía con adoración, aunque un poco aturdida, y mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva, haciéndolo sonrojar. Esta breve pausa fue la ocasión para que recuperaran el aliento, pero también para que él admirara su trabajo en ella, y para que ella lo tentara aún más moviendo las caderas para mostrarle que todavía estaba esperando que él se quitara su última prenda. Como si necesitara pedirle con palabras o gestos... Le tomó solo un segundo removerlos, apretar su voluptuoso derrier con pasión y tener el privilegio de ver a su amante completamente a su merced. Podría haber gritado de alegría sabiendo que esta vez sería capaz de tocarla y mostrarle cuánto la deseaba, a diferencia de todas sus visiones anteriores.

Se le hacía agua la boca ante la perspectiva que se le ofrecía, pero no tuvo tiempo de profundizar en ello antes de que la bella vidente desnuda debajo de él tomara el asunto en sus manos. Literalmente. No debería haberla provocado tanto...

Ella lo tuvo de espaldas en un instante, y él se sentía extrañamente excitado ante su actitud. Los movimientos del cuerpo de Hitomi eran lentos, era tanto fantástico como delirante. La descarada sabía que él quería, no, necesitaba más que aquel toque lento y cuidadoso.

Ella estaba sobre él, usando su peso para sujetarlo por las caderas, y sus ojos se engarzaban en los de él. Una mano en su hombría, dándole más placer del que él había soñado que ella podía darle, mientras que la otra estaba explorando su piel con la misma lentitud. Le estaba provocando con la palma de la mano por encima de su corazón, antes de usar la punta de su dedo para trazar patrones en todo su torso, pectorales y abdominales. Cuando ella terminaba con un patrón, que él estaba bastante seguro de que algunos eran palabras en su idioma, ella usaba sus uñas para provocarle escalofríos por toda su piel y por los pezones. Cielos, ella sabía qué hacer con él, y él ni siquiera sabía cómo había aprendido esas cosas, aunque en este momento no le importaba, mientras ella no se detuviera.

Cuando ella cambió sus posiciones, él dejó que sus propias manos descansaran contra las sábanas, pero después de que ella comenzó a explorar su piel con las manos... Sus manos habían encontrado las caderas de la vidente, acariciando su piel pero no muy seguro de qué debía hacer, aparte de disfrutar el momento y la vista. Bueno, eso fue hasta que ella se agachó sobre él, colocando sus labios a un lado de su oreja, susurrándole exactamente lo que ella quería que hiciera.

"Ya que aprendiste a usar tu lengua correctamente, ¿por qué no me muestras tus habilidades con tus manos mmh?" Y ella lamió su oreja por si acaso, incluso tomó su mano y se la puso entre las piernas.

Lo que su reina deseara, eran órdenes.

La hizo cantar su nombre en pura felicidad en minutos, sus dedos enterrados profundamente en su húmeda entrada. Su pulgar estaba presionando, y rozando su perla, con presión y ritmo variables, las caderas de ambos habían comenzado a moverse en sincronía sin darse cuenta. El agarre de Hitomi sobre él era más firme ahora, y él gemía más fuerte a causa de sus atenciones. Era enloquecedor la forma en que su pulgar rozaba su punta. La mano exploradora de ella se había detenido sobre el corazón del rey, sus dedos extendidos sobre la piel. Este baile era increíble, y ambos alcanzaron sus picos inmediatamente después de comenzar a besarse de nuevo.

Hitomi se recostó contra su pecho, descansando su cabeza en la base del cuello de Van, besándolo suavemente entre dos confesiones de amor. Por los dioses que la amaba, y mientras mantenía su respiración bajo control, le dijo cuánto. Descansaron así por un tiempo, sus piernas aún enredadas, hasta que sintió que Hitomi se movía contra él, ella lo miró con una expresión incrédula cuando la pierna de ella rozó su cadera. Él le sonrió tímidamente, pero cuando ella se recostó con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, supo que estaba de acuerdo en ir más lejos ahora.

No necesitaban más preparación, sus cuerpos estaban listos para el otro, así que él comenzó a hacerle el amor suavemente, con un ritmo lento para acostumbrarse al acto. Era su primera vez, e incluso si estaba muy cerca de perder todo el control, se tomó su tiempo para ella. Una vez que se acostumbró a él, Hitomi comenzó a mover las caderas para encontrarse con él a media envestida. Van perdió todo control cuando su amante gimió en su oído pidiendo que dejara de mimarla y se moviera más rápido. Está de más decir que él apresuró sus movimientos. Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron cada vez más intensas. En algún momento ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde comenzaba el de ella. Ambos continuaron hasta que alcanzar su climax. Él nunca pensó que la encontraría más bella que cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Poco después durmieron en los brazos del otro, Hitomi solo había tenido suficiente energía para jalar al menos una sábana sobre ellos, y a él solo le quedaba energía para abrazarla. Iban a descansar por ahora, pero Van estaba bastante seguro de que la noche aún no había terminado ...

Había estado en lo correcto.

Esto había sido anoche, en este momento la luz de la madrugada lo había despertado ante la maravillosa vista de su amada vidente profundamente dormida a su lado, con la espalda hacia él. Su sonrisa se volvió presumida por el orgullo de recordar sus actividades nocturnas, y cómo había vuelto loca a su amada por la lujuria, y la había llevado a la cima del placer por primera vez. Varias veces. Toda la noche. Cada vez incluso mejor que la anterior, ambos ansiosos por aprender el cuerpo del otro y compartir el placer recién descubierto de compartir su carne. Se tomó un momento para admirar todas las pequeñas marcas que había dejado en su piel y las que ella había dejado en él, el contraste de su piel cremosa y la suya bronceada. Los chupetones en su cuello y hombros, las marcas de mordida en su pecho, y en la parte superior de sus muslos ejecutadas ya tarde la noche anterior, el rastro de sus dedos en ella, en su cintura, sus caderas y su culo... Ella era suya, y él la había marcado como tal. Él sabía que no debería estar orgulloso de las marcas, por lo que le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro como disculpa, pero él le pertenecía a ella, y el ardor de las marcas de garras en su espalda era tan revelador, como los chupetones con que le había adornado el cuello y todos los besos que ahora marcaban todo su cuerpo. Y con lo cansado que estaba y lo adoloridos que estaban sus músculos, estaba seguro de que Hitomi, que debía sentirse tan dolorida como él, querría quedarse en la cama buena parte del día.

Deberían haber sido más razonables y cuidadosos al hacer el amor, pero él no podía negarle nada a Hitomi de manera normal, así que cuando ella estaba encima de él, desnuda, sudando, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios hinchados por la inflamación de sus besos y mordiscos, y había rogado por "más", u "otra vez"... Él era humano, rechazar darle el placer que ella pedía no era una opción, no cuando había estado tan entusiasmado obedeciendo todos sus deseos.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella para acercarla a su pecho, incluso profundamente dormida, ella se movió contra él, buscando una posición donde se sintiera cómoda y se beneficiara de su calor. Esto era lo que él había deseado durante tanto tiempo, solo ellos dos en un momento íntimo y dulce.

Ella se volvió hacia él mientras dormía, y ahora estaba presionándose más contra él, lo que significa que su pierna estaba presionando agradablemente contra su entrepierna. Su habitual erección matutina se estaba poniendo muy dura, pero todavía estaba cansado, y Hitomi aún estaba profundamente dormida... Estaba reflexionando sobre sus opciones, no sería bueno que su princesa se despertara para verlo así, pero al mismo tiempo, incluso después de anoche, la deseaba con renovada pasión.

No tuvo que meditar por mucho tiempo porque el objeto de sus deseos se estaba estirando, ella bostezó como un gatito,y sin sentarse ni abrir los ojos, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, presionándose contra él. Intentó mantener la compostura, pero la sintió apretar las caderas contra él de manera obvia. Nunca habría pensado en ella como dulce e inocente después de eso.

"Mmmmmmh. Oh Van, ¿cómo puedes querer sexo tan temprano en la mañana? ¿Y después de todo lo que hicimos anoche?" Su tono era burlón y dulce, pero sus gestos estaban lejos de serlo. Estaba en problemas, su cuerpo lo traicionaba más con cada presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

¿Qué podría decirle, que no terminara con él abofeteado? "Err ... Buenos días mi amor ... No es ... ¿lo qué piensas?"

Era un idiota, solo estaba cavaba su propia tumba, y sintió que ella se apretaba más contra su entrepierna.

"No es lo que pienso, ¿eh? Porque esa es totalmente tu espada, ¿no? Es una lástima entonces..." ¡Ella estaba sonriendo descaradamente! Incluso tuvo la audacia de plantar un beso en su cuello antes de sentarse y deslizarse en su lado de la cama, envolviéndose en la sábana, dejándolo desnudo. "No me importaría si fuera tu miembro endurecedor lo que sentí hace un momento, pero como no lo es... es una pena realmente, porque habría estado feliz de comenzar el día con un poco... de juego de espadas, pero ya que no eres un ángel pervertido... Por cierto te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas amor ". Ella le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse de la cama, todavía envuelta en la sábana.

Ella se estaba burlando de él, pero no podía culparla, parecía una diosa, y dos podían jugar ese tipo de juego. Reacomodó las almohadas antes de apoyarse en ellas, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Estaba presumiendo, ella acababa de compartir la cama con él, verlo así ahora no debería avergonzarla, y no estaba tan cohibido después de anoche. Él llamó su atención mientras ella recogía la ropa del piso, se estaba familiarizando con el brillo de interés en sus ojos.

"¿Juego de espadas Hitomi? ¿Así se le llama en la Luna Mística?" Él le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y la vio sonrojarse ligeramente. Ella rápidamente se puso la camisa de él y le arrojó la sábana. Él la atrapó a mitad de camino antes de que le cubriera la cara.

Ahora estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, con sus ojos verde bosque fijos en los de caoba. "No trates de actuar engreído conmigo Van, no ahora. Porque tuve algunas visiones muy interesantes sobre ti". Esa fue la primera vez que Hitomi había tratado de intimidarlo, era nuevo y bastante sexy, pero no se sentía amenazado.

Dos podían jugar ese juego.

"Eres una vidente, y mi prometida, me ofendería si no tuvieras visiones sobre mí". Eso era pura bravuconería, por supuesto, por dentro no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. ¿Sabía ella de sus visiones poco respetables sobre ella? ¿Qué iba a decir si ese fuera el caso?

Ahora ella estaba a cuatro patas en la cama y avanzaba hacia él con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios. Nunca la había visto actuar así antes, y era tanto desconcertante como emocionante. Su camisa podía ser demasiado grande en su cuerpo delgado cuando estaba de pie, pero en este momento no cubría mucha piel, donde normalmente llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, ahora estaba en lo alto de su espalda y balanceándose peligrosamente de sus caderas. Además, la vista que tenía sobre de senos llenos en este momento, gracias al escote profundo que ahora lucía con su camisa puesta, era realmente una distracción. De hecho, le recordaba a una de sus propias visiones...

Necesitaba pisar con cuidado ahora, y mantenerse concentrado, ella estaba tratando de sacarle algo, pero él no iba a ceder solo así. Si tenía que enfrentarse a ella, mejor terminar con esto. Sin embargo, nunca había sido deshonesto con ella antes, no iba a comenzar ahora. "Sabes que incluso es bueno que tuvieras visiones sobre mí, porque yo también tuve algunas visiones esclarecedoras sobre ti".

"¿Oh? ¿Las tuviste?" Hizo una pausa en su progreso, pero seguía sonriendo, parecía más feliz y curiosa que cautelosa o enojada. Eso era bueno para él. O eso esperaba él.

"¿Qué tipo de visiones esclarecedoras?" Diablos, ella lo sabía, él estaba seguro de eso ahora. Al ver su vacilación, Hitomi lo miró juguetonamente y se sentó junto a sus muslos. "Hagamos un trato, te diré el mío y tú me contarás el tuyo más tarde". Ella besó su mejilla, pero cuando él intentó besarla en los labios, ella se rió, lo empujó hacia abajo y rápidamente se sentó sobre él, bloqueándole los brazos con los muslos. Él era más fuerte que ella, y podría dominarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ella lo besó en la punta de la nariz, y él se convirtió en masilla en sus manos. Él era débil contra ella...

"Mejor. Veamos por dónde debería comenzar... ¿Una que tuve el verano pasado quizás? Estabas entrenando con tu espada, y una vez que tu camisa estuvo completamente empapada de sudor, te la quitaste". Mientras hablaba, dejaba que sus dedos vagaran ligeramente sobre su piel, lo que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. "Incluso si sé lo duro que entrenas de manera normal, debo decir que me impresionaron tus movimientos, y una vez que quedaste sin camisa con todos tus músculos en exhibición, brillando de sudor... Sentí que se me hacía agua la boca, te veías tan sexy. Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto podría desearte hasta esa visión. Podría haber lamido tu piel en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la visión había terminado. Estoy segura de que puedes adivinar cuán frustrada me sentí una vez que recuperé la compostura". Por Escaflowne, él sabía a qué se refería, pero nunca habría imaginado que ella podría sentir o tener visiones como las suyas.

Y en un suspiro le dijo. "Lo hago Hitomi". Ella le sonrió dulcemente ... antes de apretar las caderas y morderle la clavícula. "¡Ow! ¡Hitomi!"

"No me distraigas, Van. Apenas he comenzado cariño". Ella se enderezó, sus manos extendidas sobre sus hombros para apoyarse. "Tuve otras visiones, desde entonces. Una tuvo lugar este invierno, estabas visitando a Lhum y te quedaste en el pueblo debido a una tormenta de nieve. Te ofrecieron una cabaña propia, una de las ventajas de ser de la realeza, supongo. El único problema que tuviste era la temperatura de tu habitación... Desearía haber estado a tu lado, porque habría sido más fácil calentarte de haber compartido el calor de nuestros cuerpos". Si ella estaba hablando de lo que él pensaba, él podía adivinar hacia dónde iba esta visión. "Sabes, solo tú, yo, un fuego en el hogar y una sola manta de piel. Escuché cómo deseabas que estuviera allí, ayudándote, calentándote, mientras gemías mi nombre..." Recordaba esa noche, la tormenta se había asegurado de que tuviera que quedarse en Arsas a pasar la noche, y la había extrañado terriblemente, incluso si la cabaña había sido cómoda y el fuego se había intensificado, había estado demasiado frío para su comodidad. Pensar en ella había sido su mejor idea en ese momento. Se cambió por su ropa de dormir, se puso una manta de piel y comenzó a pensar en su amante que estaba en otro planeta para elevar la temperatura de su sangre. No estaba orgulloso de haber sido atrapado, pero al mismo tiempo la había visto hacer cosas similares durante sus propias visiones, por lo que no podía culparla.

Ella tenía una mirada soñadora en su rostro, y él intentó moverse para besarla, pero ella le apretó con los muslos, interrumpiendo su movimiento. "¡No he terminado! Así que quédate quieto amor. Porque vi esa recepción en Asturia con esa mujer que estaba coqueteando contigo. Parecía un árbol de Navidad con todas sus joyas tintineando constantemente. Con su cara pintada, y sus senos casi explotando fuera del escote, apretándolos contra ti como un... Estoy bastante segura de que sabes cómo se llamaría ese tipo de mujer de donde vengo. ¡Y no te alejabas!" Él sabía a qué recepción, y a qué mujer se refería, era un baile preparado para el cumpleaños de la princesa Eries hacía unas lunas, y como era uno de los únicos señores de la fiesta, tuvo que aguantar a la pandilla habitual de señoritas que buscan casarse con la realeza, o simplemente acostarse con él para ganar influencia, poder o respeto en ciertos círculos. Algunas de ellas eran bastante... insistentes en su búsqueda. Nunca las había mirado con deseo, incluso antes de encontrarse con la diosa sobre él. De hecho, algunas de ellas eran más problemáticas que cualquier otra cosa, le habían parecido un poco asquerosas cuando era joven, y una molestia después.

La mujer de la que estaba hablando era Lady Valentina, una conocida cortesana de Asturia, su reputación era incluso peor que la de Allen cuando era más joven. Pero los dos nunca habían estado juntos, que él supiera. Nunca le había interesado, pero ella era una figura importante, con sus propios poderes e influencias. De hecho, ella era un equivalente femenino de Meyden Fassa, y esa noche él había sido su objetivo. No fue una experiencia agradable, por decir lo menos, pero en este momento no podía dejar de sonreír.

Porque Hitomi estaba celosa por una vez, y era hermosa cuando estaba enojada. Sus ojos estaban centrados en su rostro y cuanto él más sonreía, ella más le fruncía el ceño. Sus colores eran más intensos con su ira, la luz en ellos los hacía más vivos que nunca. Estaban brillando con sus emociones, se veían más nítidas, casi cortándolo con su vibrante verde esmeralda, podía perderse fácilmente en ellas. Estaba a punto de abofetearlo, pero él soltó su propio brazo cuando ella levantó la mano para golpearlo, y él le cogió la muñeca antes de que su mano hiciera un doloroso contacto con su mejilla. Él podía amarla con toda el alma, pero dejarla dañarlo no era uno de sus manías, recordaba demasiado bien la bofetada que había recibido de ella cuando se conocieron y luego el desastre en el granero ... Él tiró ligeramente de su muñeca para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

"No podría importarme menos esa mujer, Hitomi, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. Te amo, solo a ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Me salvaste incontables veces durante la guerra, y me ayudas a reconstruir mi reino de todas formas. Gracias a ti, soy un buen rey para mi pueblo, soy justo y respetado ". Su pulgar acariciaba su piel con ternura. "Pero tú... Eres valiente y amable, dulce y fuerte, me haces reír, me aceptas libremente, completamente y sin una pizca de miedo por lo que soy. Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco. No eres solo mi amante, también eres mi mejor amiga, no creo que pueda vivir sin ti, ya no". Sus ojos captaban su reacción ante aquella declaración, observó cómo sus ojos cambiaban del enojado verde tóxico, a un tierno tono de jade con cada palabra que decía. Cómo sus labios pasaron de apretados con ira a fruncir con ternura y afecto. Ella incluso se sonrojó. "Te amo, y puedo repetirme una y otra vez hasta el final de nuestros días, o...". Le besó la palma de la mano, antes de agregar "O podría mostrarte". Mientras sus palabras se hacían eco, él movió sus caderas debajo de ella para recordarle su posición más que comprometedora. Incluso le guiñó un ojo para mostrarle que se tomaba en serio su oferta. Fue recompensado con un rostro sonrojado y un puchero que lo hizo querer besarla con locura.

Como de costumbre, ella lo mantuvo alerta por su reacción. Ella retiró su mano, evitando su mirada por un momento, antes de empujarlo hacia abajo una vez más. "Yo también te amo, Van, pero si alguna vez vuelvo a encontrar ese troll a tu alrededor, será mujer muerta".

¿Asegurarse de que Lady Valentina no los volviera a molestar? Como si ella necesitara pedirle algo así. "Cualquier cosa que quieras mi querida reina".

Cuando la disputa terminó, la vidente se acomodó encima una vez más, recostándose sobre él. Su peso total descansando sobre él era reconfortante, y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella para abrazarla un poco más. Se quedaron así un momento hasta que su amante le besó el cuello para llamar su atención.

"Tuve otras visiones sobre ti, sabes..." Él podía sentir una sonrisa contra su piel. "Uno de mis favoritos es aquel en el que te estás bañando. Te veías tan tenso después de un día entero atrapado en tu oficina, constantemente molestado por tus asesores por una u otra cosa, pobre angelito". Ella arrulló cuando le pasó el pulgar por la frente. No le importaban los sobre nombres mientras permanecieran entre ellos. "No deberías fruncir tanto el ceño, o ponerte tanta presión a ti mismo tan a menudo amor". Ella le dio un beso en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo antes de colocar su frente una vez más en su cuello. "Eso fue hasta que entraste al agua caliente. Realmente te ves sexy cuando te relajas, fue muy... esclarecedor presenciar tus rituales de baño".

Santo Escaflowne si estaba hablando de... "Sabes que si eso vuelve a ocurrir, no me importaría ayudarte a aliviar un poco tu tensión, si me lo pides amablemente. Incluso te dejaré lavarme la espalda". Estaba muerto, en este momento quería estarlo, que los dioses tuvieran piedad de él, no quería tener esta conversación con su prometida. "Realmente me gustó la forma en que gemiste mi nombre cuando llegaste al clímax". Él gimió al tiempo que ella se reía de su miseria.

Ella se apartó de su lado y se sentó una vez más al borde de la cama, mientras él se ponía las manos en el rostro para ocultar un sonrojo. Intentó tomar el dobladillo de su camisa para evitar que ella abandonara la cama por completo. Podía sentirse completamente avergonzado, pero eso no significaba que estuviera listo para dejarla ir. Al menos, no sin cobrarse una pequeña venganza.

Se levantó y la soltó antes de abandonar la cama por completo, dejando la sábana que lo había cubierto sobre el lecho. "Ríete todo lo que quieras Hitomi, pero aún tienes algunas explicaciones que darme". Todavía desnudo, cruzó la habitación hasta el enorme armario con sus ropas, junto con algunas de las de Hitomi. Ella tenía su propio armario y una cómoda en la habitación que ocupaba regularmente, aún así había invadido el suyo. Él no se había quejado porque amaba la vista que tenía cuando ella se estaba cambiando en su habitación. Por eso también había dejado algo de su propia ropa en el armario de ella.

En este momento su amada necesitaba dejar de molestarlo. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, estaba disfrutando de la vista que él le ofrecía. Muy mal por ella, no duraría.

Buscó en un cajón que solía mantener bajo llave. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo escondió a su espalda en el momento en que se volvía a mirarla. Seguía sentada al borde de la cama, pero había cruzado las piernas proporcionándole una visión erótica de sus piernas. Divisó una mezcla de deseo, curiosidad y aprensión en los ojos de la vidente. Cerró la distancia entre ellos, manteniéndose fuera del alcance de sus brazos, e intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que él mostrara lo que tenía entre manos. "Dime querida, ¿puedes explicarme ESTO?"

Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron con sorpresa, porque él sabía que ella reconocía lo que le estaba mostrando. El material verde y ligero mezclado con cadenas doradas y gemas rojas de fantasía... Su atuendo de _belly dance_.

"¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?!" Se abalanzó ella sobre él, tratando de quitarle la ropa, pero él escapaba fácilmente y comenzaron a bailar alrededor del otro. Él riendo, esquivándola, y ella frustrada, aún tratando de alcanzar la mano en alto que sostenía el atuendo. "¡Devuélvemela!" "¡No hasta que me expliques!" "¡Van!"

Jugaron al gato y al ratón un momento antes de que Hitomi lo tacleara por la cintura, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tirándolo a la cama. Ella trató de quitarle el atuendo de las manos, pero él lo tiró antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, atrapándola y rodando para estar encima de ella. "No tan rápido Hitomi. Todavía tenemos que discutir, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Nooo, por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso!" No pudo evitar reír de su tono quejumbroso, ella podía llamarlo infantil en ocasiones, pero en este momento ella era la que intentaba ocultar su rostro. Era adorable, y hablaba de cosas adorables... Él comenzó a besarle las manos en la cara, luego la mandíbula, deslizándose más abajo a lo largo de su cuello para llegar a su clavícula expuesta. Debajo de él, Hitomi se retorcía y seguía quejándose, pero más tranquila ahora. Podía reconocer el tono de placer en su voz. Él sonrió, aquello significaba que estaba ganando.

Ella todavía llevaba su camisa, a él le gustaba eso, pero ahora estaba en su camino. El collar era naturalmente ancho, y en ella era más ancho aún, apenas tuvo que hacerlo a un lado con la nariz para desnudar sus senos y besar su cálida piel. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo justo debajo, latía cada vez más rápido por sus atenciones. Mientras chupaba su pezón izquierdo, balanceó su peso sobre su brazo izquierdo para liberar su mano derecha, de modo que pudiera usarla para pellizcar su descuidado pezón derecho. No se vagó demasiado por su pecho, incluso si podía pasar horas prodigando caricias a sus bellos montes gemelos, no era su objetivo en este momento, solo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escucharla gemir. Su camisa le estorbaba si quería continuar, así que tomó el dobladillo y, lo levantó lejos de su piel, ahora estaba desnuda, se movió por su cuerpo después de un último pellizco, siguió besándola en el estómago, hasta llegar a su ombligo, sin entretenerse mucho tiempo, de nuevo, en esta parte de ella.

Sabiendo lo que deseaba, ella separó las piernas y lo dejo continuar, podían hablar después. Su respiración era laboriosa a causa del placer, pero aún no empezaban a divertirse. Van disminuyó la velocidad de sus besos hasta que se acomodó entre sus piernas correctamente, y solo entonces dejó que su lengua jugara con su sexo. Hitomi estaba temblando, mientras dejaba lamer su apertura de arriba a abajo, rodeando su clítoris con la punta de la lengua antes de chuparlo. Jugó con ella así un momento, usando diferentes presiones, y yendo más o menos despacio, volviéndola loca de placer. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de sus acciones, e intentó cerrar las piernas sobre él, pero él la detuvo con una mano.

"Mmh Van ... ¡Más!" Justo lo que quería escuchar, por eso detuvo cada movimiento para ver su reacción, y fue recompensado con un tirón en el cabello. Él tarareó contra su perla, y ella dio un chillido de sorpresa, él le dio una última lamida a su sexo antes de levantar la cara. Él no la besó incluso cuando ella se había preparado para besarlo, en su lugar, usó su dedo y lo usó para continuar donde la había dejado. Ella tomó sus brazos conforme su ritmo se aceleraba, perdiéndose en el placer una vez que él agregó un segundo dedo, y usó su pulgar para presionar contra su perla.

Cada vez que la veía lista para llegar al clímax, se detenía. Ella le dio un manotazo en el hombro después de la segunda vez. "Te lo dije, tenemos que hablar", le dijo con ternura al oído.

"Tú ... ¡Tramposo! ¡Ah!" Sus piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura, tratando de obtener más fricción entre ellas.

Estaba duro como una roca contra su vientre y no quería esperar más, así que obedeció sus deseos compartidos y la penetró. Se sentía tan bien ser uno con ella, no había palabras para describir la sensación. Ni siquiera intentaron comenzar despacio, los dos ya estaban más allá de eso, por lo que su ritmo era rápido e intenso, rozando sus áreas más sensible casi todas las veces, provocando en ella gemidos de puro placer y gruñidos de placer en él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hitomi cayera al borde y alcanzara un orgasmo, él se calmó para dejarla disfrutar de la cúspide. Todavía no estaba listo para seguirla, para él lo primero era complacerla, cuando ella recuperó el sentido, él aceleró el paso una vez más, más rápido y más duro que antes. El clímax lo golpeó como un maremoto al mismo tiempo que un segundo clímax barría a Hitomi.

Agotados por hacer el amor de manera tan intensa, ambos se acostaron en la cama, disfrutando de la quietud posterior, abrazados, Van abrazando a Hitomi.

Ambos se estaban recuperando cuando la vidente se volvió en sus brazos para mirarlo. "¿Eso es lo que llamas una discusión?"

Oh cierto, eso. Se dejó llevar, pero en su defensa ella tenía ese efecto en él muy a menudo. Nunca sabía qué hacer, o decir a su alrededor la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, aún necesitaban resolver algunas cosas. "Depende, ¿estás lista para explicar el traje de bailarina?"

"Solo si puedes explicarme el Haru no Kari". Canturreó ella. "Porque parecía realmente interesante. Especialmente la parte donde estabas gimiendo mi nombre debajo de las lunas en tu habitación, con tus manos entre los muslos". Podía ver la alegría en sus ojos, y no podía hacer nada más que reír.

¡Y pensar que había estado preocupado por su reacción! Pero al final, gracias a sus visiones más que humeantes, ahora estaban más cerca que nunca.

Juntos por siempre.

.

 **Nota de Miniclio; ¿Se ... se acabó? ¡Estoy ... terminando con esta historia? Guau. Debo admitir que me resulta difícil entender bien el hecho de que este es el final. Steam and visions está terminado ... Es mi primer gran fic, y este capítulo también es mi primer _lemon_ real. Yay (?) Espero que no esté demasiado mal ... ¡De todos modos, gracias! ¡Todos ustedes! Por soportarme, por seguir esta historia, por dejarme comentarios ...**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Banryuu, que me ayudó a comenzar este fic, como beta reader leyó mis capítulos llenos de errores y me inspiró a escribir mis propios fanfics de Escaflowne. ¡Eres la mejor! Así que gracias, gracias, gracias!**

 ** _._**

 _Notas de la_ Traductora: Antes que nada, una ENORMÍSIMA DISCULPA a los lectores y a la escritora misma, debí concluir con esta traducción mucho antes, lo confieso, no puedo poner muchas excusas, a pesar de que tengo varias, también estoy consciente de que me la estuve _chabacaneando_ bastante también, así que, mil disculpas a todos.

Por otro lado, a quienes tuvieron la paciencia de esperar y esperar... y esperar, muchísimas gracias, realmente espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo, yo volví a disfrutarlo de manera segmentada conforme iba avanzando con la traducción.

Debo confesar que para traducir esta historia tuve, en realidad, dos grandes intereses. Que la historia pudiera llegar a más personas, Y aprender a hacer esta cosa tan magníficamente sexy que hizo Miniclio, estoy sumamente acostumbrada a leer escenas sexys y eróticas que contienen sexo todo el tiempo, encontrar algo donde está la insinuación de que los personajes desean algo más pero sin llegar siquiera a tocarse entre ellos, creo que es un arte, uno que me gustaría manejar e implementar tan bien como Miniclio lo ha plasmado en esta maravillosa historia, de verdad, ya quisiera yo esa habilidad de escribir escenas tan cargadas de tensión, deseo y erotismo sin que haya una escena sexosa _per se_ , aunque, seamos sinceros, el que juega con fuego se termina quemando, así que aquí tienen la hoguera para el último capítulo, jajajajajajajaja, realmente espero que la hayan disfrutado.

A TODOS LOS QUE HAYAN DEJADO ALGÚN COMENTARIO, Miniclio y una servidora nos sentimos realmente felices de recibirlas, y bueno, cuídense mucho todos, nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo en otra ocasión, no prometo nada con respecto a traducciones, creo que la próxima vez que me ofrezca a hacer alguna, será porque en realidad ya tenga lista la mayor parte, un 85% para ir subiendo mientras traduzco los caps restantes.

SARABA


End file.
